Free Spirit
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Dave Batista meets the one person who will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-takes place last year right around when Batista left Evolution,  
Batista is not married and has no children.

"Ok you can do this Dave,sooner or later it will be your turn,just have to be patient"Dave said to himself as he paced back and forth in the back,he was getting ready for his match with Orton

"You make it a habit to sike yourself up like that before a match?"a voice asked behind him as he turned to see a 5'7' gorgeous dark blonde standing there in tight jeans and a Raw t-shirt on.

"You make it a habit to sneak up on someone?"Dave asked as he walked over to her

"I don't sneak up on people who act normal"she said

"Really?"Dave asked intrigued by her

"Yes really"she said as she walked around him and started to leave

"Wait,how did you get back here,are you a new Diva or something?"Dave asked as he ran to catch up to her

"Me a Diva? That's a laugh"she said stopping to look at Dave

"Are you a fan and snuck back here?"Dave asked trying to get some information of her

"Yeah i guess you could call me a fan"she said as she looked around

"So how did you get back here?"Dave asked

"Oh i have my ways"she said with a smile

"I bet you do"Dave said with a smirk

"Well later"she said as she started to walk off

"Oh and Dave,tell Vince to make you a face now"she said

"A face,me? the fans would never go for it,more or less Vince"Dave said

"Oh i would bet on it"she said stopping to turn to him

"Oh yeah,name your price"Dave said walking to where she stood

"Are you challenging me?"she asked

"You think you know what would happen if i turned face,name your bet"Dave said

"Ok,you go to Vince ask him to turn you face and when he does,and the fans respond to the change,  
you owe me a favor"she said

"A favor? That's kinda broad isn't it?"Dave asked

"Take it or leave it"she said

"Ok i'll take it,and when i win,you go out with me"Dave said

"I don't do dates"she said

"Afraid you'll loose?"Dave asked

"Alright you're on"she said as she put out her hand to shake

"Deal"Dave said as he put his hand out to shake,the moment their hands made contact a spark went off between them,they both felt it

"Dave!"Ric Flair's voice boomed,as he searched for Dave

"Over here Ric"Dave yelled back as the woman pulled her hand away from his and started to run off

"Wait,how can i get in touch with you to claim my prize?"Dave asked as he ran after her,trying to stop her from leaving

"I'll find you!"she said as she got near an exit door,as she opened it,Dave touched her arm,stopping her

"What's your name?"Dave asked

"Jessica,Jessica Anderson"Jessica said as she left the building

"Dave,what are you doing back here,your match is in 5 minutes?"Ric said as he turned the corner

"Oh nothing just talking to someone"Dave said as he headed back to where he had been only minutes before. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 week later,3 hours before a taping of Raw

"Hey Dave,Vince is looking for you"(Triple H) Paul said as he entered the dressing room.

"Really?"Dave asked surprised.

"Yeah come on he wants to see all of us"Paul said as the 2 men walked off to find Flair,once they found him they entered the room where Vince was

"Hey Paul,Dave,Ric,i guess you all want to know why we called this meeting?"Vince asked.

"Yeah"Paul said as they all sat down.

"Well the writing team and myself have decided it's time to turn you Dave into a face.

"What?"Paul and Ric asked at the same time.

"Yeah the more i think about it,the more i like it,the fans would go wild for Dave and right now they need someone to really get behind,Orton's alright but there's something missing there"Vince said.

"So i'll be at ends with Evoloution?"Dave asked.

"Yes,you and Paul will end up hating each other,you feel like Triple H is holding you back and Triple H will say it's not your time,that it's still his time"Vince said.

"When does this start?"Paul asked.

"Well we were thinking tonight"Vince said.

"That soon?"Ric asked.

"Yes we need to see how this goes and if it goes we think the headlines at Wrestlemania will be Triple H versus Batista for the title"Vince said.

"This is unexpected"Dave said.

"Yes well we have noticed how you have improved over the last year and we feel this would be your push,so if no one has any questions the writers here will go over your dialouge for tonight"Vince said as he got up and started to leave the room.

"Thank you Mr.McMahon"Dave said.

"Just put on a great show tonight"Vince said as he left.

After the show Dave was walking to the back to get changed.

"Hey Dave,great show tonight,i have never seen the fans react to someon going from heel to face like that,they loved you"Randy Orton said.

"Yeah it all came on suddenly,but the crowd was into it like you said"Dave said.

"So you getting ready to leave"Randy asked.

"Yeah i'm just going to shower and change and see if i can catch a taxi"Dave said.

"Hey i've got a car,let me give you a lift"Randy offered.

"I appreciate that man"Dave said as he went to shower and change,later the two men were walking to the parking lot to get into the car,as Dave was opening the car door,a sleek black car came up in front of Randy's SUV,the window slowly lowered.

"Well look what we have here,two ex members of Evolution that are now faces"Jessica said.

"Hello sweetheart,where have you been all my life?"Randy asked looking at the woman in the car.

"Back off Orton"Dave said as he walked to the car.

"You did say you would find me didn't you?"Dave said.

"Like i said i have my ways"Jessica said.

"Well it seems like i owe you a favor doesn't it?"Dave asked.

"Yes you do and i'm so going to enjoy it,but i'll have to take a rain check,see you around"Jessica said as she quickly raised the window and drove off quickly.

"Jessica!"Dave yelled trying to get her to stop.

"Damnit Dave who is she?"Randy asked.

"Quick follow her"Dave yelled as he ran quickly to Randy's SUV and Randy started the truck up and sped out of the tunnel after Jessica's car.

"Randy hurry up,we're loosing her"Dave said as Randy floored it.

"There she is"Dave said as he saw Jessica's car up the road a bit.

"You want to tell me who she is Dave? I didn't know you were seeing anybody,but i can see why you would want to keep her a secret"Randy said.

"I met her last week,she was backstage i first thought she was maybe a diva she quickly told me she wasn't,then i thought maybe a fan,i'm not seeing her yet but i sure would like to be"Dave said.

"What was that about a favor you owe her?"Randy asked keeping her car in his sight.

"We made a bet last week,that Vince would not turn me into a face,she said he would and the crowd would go for it,which she won and now i owe her some kind of favor"Dave said with a smile on his face.

"What were you going to win if you had won?"Randy asked.

"She was going to go out with me on a date,quick she's turning"Dave said as he saw Jessica's car pull into a hotel parking lot,Randy over shot and went past the entrace way and had to turn around down the road.

"Damnit Randy"Dave said.

"I know,i know but we know where she's at"Randy said as he finally made it into the parking lot.

"Look why don't we stay here tonight,we'll leave early in the morning and you can go find your dream girl"Randy said as they got out of the truck.

"Sounds good to me"Dave said as they entered the hotel's front entrace and went to the reception's desk.

"Hello,look i know this is going to be a really weird question but do you know which room a gorgeous dark blonde about 5"7" that just entered here is staying"Dave asked the man at the desk.

"Sir i'm sorry i'm can't give out personal information about our guests-oh my god you're Batista and Randy Orton!"the man said as Randy joined Dave at the desk.

"Can you tell me at least what floor she's on?"Dave asked again.

"My son watches you 2 every week,he's going to flip out when he finds out i saw you two"the man said.

"Listen why don't we get your son some autographs and you do us one tiny little favor?"Randy asked.

"Really,oh man my son Billy is going to love it,what do you need?"the man asked.

"Which room?"Randy asked.

"Oh,i see well without giving it out i can tell you from the 7th floor you can see the beautiful swimming pool that can hold about 43 people"the man said.

"743,thank you sir,here is an autograph for Billy and you tell him Batista thinks his dad is cool"Dave said as he went to the elevator and pressed the botton 7,once he got off the elevator went to room 743 and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute"Jessica's voice could be heard from the other side of the door,the door opened to reveal Jessica.

"You,how did you find me?"Jessica asked stunned to see Batista there.

"Oh i have my ways"Dave said.

"Really,you make it a habit to track down people?"Jessica asked.

"Only the ones i want to talk to"Dave said.

"What do you want?"Jessica asked with a smile on his face.

"Well i was wondering if you would care to have a drink with me in the lounge downstairs?"Dave asked.

"I'm not dressed for it"Jessica said as Dave looked at her pajamas she had on.

"You like wearing men's pajamas?"Dave asked thinking she would look good in a pair he had back at home.

"What can i say i'm different"Jessica said.

"I'll say,come on have a drink with me,or are you scared?"Dave said.

"I'll see you in 15 minutes"Jessica said as she shut the door,Dave turned with a smile on his face and quickly headed for the elevators to take him to the lounge.

2 be cont...


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes later

"So are you buying or do i fend for myself?"Jessica asked as she came up behind a seated Dave at a table.

"Depends,what will it get me?"Dave asked.

"What do you want?"Jessica asked playfully.

"Well for starters why don't you tell me how you knew that Vince would go for me being a face,and i'll buy you the first round"Dave said as he motioned for a waitress.

"What can i say,i'm insightful"Jessica said.

"I can certainly tell"Dave asked as the waitress came over.

"Can i get you something?"she asked.

"Yes,i'll have a cosmopoliton"Jessica said.

"Coming right up"she said as she went to go get Jessica's drink.

"So why were you at the event tonight?"Dave asked.

"Wait you asked me one question already it's my turn"Jessica said.

"Fire away,i'm an open book"Dave said as he leaned in closer to Jessica.

"How did you know what room i was staying in?"Jessica asked.

"Oh see me and Randy kinda bribed the desk manager"Dave admitted.

"Is that so,bribed him with what?"Jessica asked.

"It's my turn to ask the questions"Dave said.

"Go ahead"Jessica said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Where are you from?"Dave asked.

"Oh,lots of places"Jessica said.

"Anywhere particular?"Dave tried again.

"No,not really,hey it's my turn with the questions"Jessica said.

"And here i thought i might be turning you into my favor"Dave said.

"Not yet anyways,how do you and Paul i mean Triple H get along?"Jessica asked.

"He's really a great guy,great sense of humor,he's really taught me alot and not just in the ring"Dave said,a tad curious about why she single Triple H out.

"That's good"Jessica said as she stared in her drink for a few seconds before looking up to see Dave staring at her.

"What are you looking at?"Jessica asked.

"You,i could stare at you all day and don't think i could get enough"Dave said truthfully.

"Wow,does that line work on all the girls?"Jessica asked.

"I hope just one"Dave said.

"Don't get your hopes up Batista"Jessica said.

"Oh no? Why's that? Are you married?"Dave asked fearing he might not have a shot with her.

"No,i'm not married"Jessica said.

"Then there's hope for me yet"Dave said.

"You think so?"Jessica asked.

"Sure i do,we have a connection already,and besides i owe you some kind of favor,tell me what you want me to do"Dave said.

"I don't need it yet,but one day i will and i'll find you that day,until then i need to be going"Jessica said as she started to get up.

"Wait"Dave said as he quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Here,i want you to have my cell phone number,that way you can get in touch with me anytime"Dave said as he wrote it down on a napkin and handed it to her.

"I could find you without this"Jessica said as she put the napkin in her purse.

"Well?"Dave asked.

"Well what?"Jessica asked.

"Are you going to give me your number?"Dave asked.

"Ummm i don't think so"Jessica said

"Why not?"Dave asked with a smile on his face.

"Cause i only give my number to men i like"Jessica said.

"You like me"Dave said,confidently.

"How do you know?"Jessica asked.

"Cause you would not of come down here if you didn't"Dave said.

"Maybe i just needed a drink"Jessica said.

"That's why you already had your pajamas on,real nice black ones,silk i think?"Dave said.

"Wow you even remember the color of them,i'm impressed"Jessica said.

"I've thought about you alot this last week"Dave said.

"What were you thinking of me?"Jessica asked.

"Oh just how soft your skin must be"Dave said as he reached out with his right hand and touched her cheek.

"Just how beautiful your hair is"Dave said.

"And the most important thing is how soft your lips must be"Dave said as he leaned over in his chair and moved his head and lips to where Jessica's were,just as he got within range he stopped and looked her in the

eyes and as she looked right back at him she finally closed her eyes as did Dave and then.

"I see you found her"Randy said coming to their table,breaking up the moment they were about to have.

"Randy anyone ever tell you your timing stinks?"Dave asked as Randy took it upon himself to sit down.

"No,why do you ask?"Randy said.

"Oh no reason"Dave said as he rolled his eyes at Randy.

"So Jessica,what do you see in this big bufoon here?"Randt asked.

"I see someone who loves what he does for a living and takes pride in it,kinda like you Randy,a second generation star"Jessica said.

"A woman who knows her history,very good"Randy said.

"Well i need to get going,thanks for the drink Dave,see you later Randy"Jessica said as she got up.

"Jessica,let me walk you to your room,i know where it is"Dave said.

"That's ok,i'm a big girl,i've been taking care of myself for years now"Jessica said.

"At least let me walk you out of here"Dave said.

"Alright"Jessica said as she and Dave walked out of the lounge.

"I'm sorry about Randy interrupting us earlier.

"Maybe it was for the better"Jessica said.

"Not for me it wasn't and i bet not for you"Dave said.

"I want to see you again,soon"Dave said.

"I'll be around somewhere,sometime"Jessica said.

"We're having a show in Charloette,NC next Monday,will you be there?"Dave asked.

"Maybe"Jessica said.

"I hope you are,cause maybe after the show me and you can finish what we started tonight"Dave said.

"Oh we started something tonight?"Jessica asked playfully.

"You bet we did"Dave asked as they arrived at the elevators.

"Well see ya"Jessica said as she went to press the button for the elevator.

"I hope i do,i'll be dreaming of you until we meet again,call me"Dave said as he once again carressed Jessica's right cheek as he walked away.

"I see you don't waste anytime"a voice said from behind Jessica.

"What are you doing here?"Jessica said as she turned around to the man who was standing there.

"Watching you make a fool out of yourself"the man said.

"Get the hell away from me"Jessica said.

"I don't think so,see me and you are about to have a little chat that's overdue"Bill Goldberg said as he grabbed Jessica's wrist and pulled her on the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get your hands off me right now Bill!"Jessica screamed at Bill once they were on the elevators.

"You didn't mind it when the so called Animal had his paws on you now did you?"Bill asked.

"How long have you been following me?"Jessica asked.

"Long enough,look i needed to talk to you"Bill said.

"You have some nerve coming to see me after all you pulled"Jessica said.

"I know,but i wanted to make up for what i did in the past"Bill said.

"You could never make what you did up,you destroyed my family,you took them away from me"Jessica said.

"I know and i wished i could take it all back,but i can't"Bill said as the doors opened to the elevators.

"That's right you can't,so as far as i'm concerned this conversation is over"Jessica said as got off the elevator.

"Jessica will you please listen to me,i don't know what else to say but that i'm sorry"Bill said.

"Oh you will get no argument from me there"Jessica said as she quickly went to her room and locked the door behind her.

"Damnit how did he find me?"Jessica said to herself as she put her purse down and kicked off her shoes and went to the balcony and stared out into the distance.

"He'll never change,i need to get out of here before he comes back"Jessica said as she walked back in and started to pack,once she was done packing she changed into jeans,tennis shoes and a t-shirt

and called the front desk and notified them she was checking out immediately.

"Thank you ma'am and please come and stay with us again"the front desk man said as he handed her the receipt.

"Thanks and i will"Jessica said as she grabbed her suitcase and started for the parking lot,it was late by that time 1:30 in the morning she was in a hurry so she never saw that Dave and Randy were still in the lounge

watching a boxing match on the tv.

"Hey Dave there goes your girl"Randy said as he spotted Jessica.

"What?"Dave asked as he turned to see Jessica basically running out the front door,suitcase with her.

"What did you do,did you let the animal out?"Randy asked jokingly.

"Very funny"Dave said as he got up and took off after her,he ran out the door and caught her going into the east side parking lot.

"Jessica"Dave said as he finally caught up with her.

"Hey,shouldn't you be in bed already?"Jessica asked as she neared her car and clicked on the button to open her trunk.

"Funny i was just about to ask you that,what's wrong?"Dave asked wondering what had happened to get her to leave the hotel.

"Nothing,i just got to go"Jessica said trying to avoid answering the question directly.

"Jessica what's wrong,you were fine when i left you earlier,something happened after that,tell me what"Dave said as he put his hands on Jessica's arms to stop

her for a second.

"It's nothing really"Jessica said looking down at the pavement.

"Jessica,something scared you,tell me what,i can feel you shaking,tell me please"Dave said as took his right arm off her arm and put it under her cheek to raise it so she would look him in the eyes.

"Ok i'll tell you,a friend of mine called and she's having problems with her boyfriend and wants me to come see her"Jessica said.

"Really?"Dave asked,not believing her for a second,knowing whatever she was running from was bad.

"Look i really need to get going"Jessica said as she started to go get into the car.

"Wait Jess"Dave said as he grabbed her by her left upper arm.

"Owww"Jessica screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong?"Dave asked as he let go off her arm immediately.

"Nothing,i just hit it earlier,clumsy me"Jessica qucikly said,it was where Bill had grabbed her earlier.

"Let me see"Dave said as he grabbed her shirt sleeve and pulled it back to see a bruise there.

"That's someone's hand mark"Dave said,the anger growing inside him that somone would hurt her.

"No,no it's not"Jessica said.

"Jessica who did this,is he still inside the hotel?"Dave asked.

"No one did,i swear"Jessica said.

"Jessica whoever it is,stop protecting them,tell me who it was and i'll make sure he doesn't bother you again"Dave said.

"You're not my protector Dave,i can take care of myself,now let me go"Jessica said.

"I worry about you,now more than ever,i know we've only known each other a short time,but we're connected and you know it"Dave insisted.

"I can't talk right now i have to go"Jessica said.

"Hey what's going on you guys?"Randy said as he came up to them in the parking lot.

"Nothing,just got to go is all"Jessica said as she finished putting her suitcase in and opened the car door.

"Jessica stay with me tonight,i'll sleep on the floor,just don't run off"Dave said.

"I'll be fine,don't worry,i'll see you in North Carolina"Jessica said as she went up to Dave and gave him a hug,he wrapped his arms around her,she felt so tiny in his embrace,she finally moved as if to leave

he had a hard time letting her go.

"Call me tomorrow"Dave said as she got into her car.

"I will,bye Randy,bye"Jessica said as she started her car and drove off.

"What's going on?"Randy asked.

"Someone scared her tonight,someone put bruises on her arms and i'm going to find out who"Dave said as he started to walk back to the hotel's entrance.

"Wait,how are you going to find out?"Randy asked trying to keep up with his friend.

"I'm going to find that front desk man we talked to earlier and see if there is any video tape of her on it after i left her"Dave said.

"This is going to be one long night"Randy said as he followed.

Thanks to laney-au for the review.

And big thanks to Mishelle20 for all your help and for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

"Great our friend is gone now"Dave said as he neared the front desk.

"Maybe we could bribe her?"Randy suggested.

"Doubt it,she looks like the old librarian from my old junior high"Dave said.

"Can i help you?"the woman asked at the desk.

"Yeah,look a friend of mine is in some sort of trouble and i really need to look at the surveillance tapes from toinght"Dave said.

"Sir that is strictly against hotel policies,please remove yourselves from my presence before i call security"the woman said.

"Thanks for all your help"Dave said as he and Randy walked away.

"Look i know you're concerned about her,but you've got to get some sleep sometime tonight"Randy said.

"Yeah i know,let's get some sleep"Dave said as he and Randy headed for the elevators,once their they went into their own rooms,as Dave was lying in bed trying to go to sleep,his thoughts with Jessica and where she was at this moment,if she was ok,his cell phone rung,he leaned over and turned on the light,he looked at the number he didn't recognize and hit the on button.

"Hello?"Dave said.

"You told me to call you tomorrow"Jessica said.

"Jess,are you ok?"Dave asked.

"Yeah,thanks for being there tonight,i know you were just worried about me tonight,but everything is ok now"Jessica said.

"I'm relieved,i was lying in bed just now thinking about you,where are you?"Dave asked.

"In another hotel,so you're thinking of me now?"Jessica asked.

"Yeah,i wished you were here with me right now"Dave said.

"Oh yeah,what would we do?"Jessica asked.

"I would hold you close in my arms and we would be dancing to some soft music"Dave said.

"And then what?"Jessica asked.

"And then i would ask you to leave"Dave said.

"What?"Jessica asked surprised.

"Gotcha"Dave said laughing.

"Cute,real cute"Jessica said laughing herself.

"Then i would bring my lips to yours"Dave said.

"Go on"Jessica said.

"Well for the rest you need to be in my arms for"Dave said.

"I felt safe in them tonight"Jessica said.

"I'm glad i made you feel safe,i get angry at the thought of you upset,or hurt or scared"Dave said.

"I better let you get some sleep"Jessica said.

"Am i going to see you soon?"Dave asked.

"Maybe"Jessica said.

"If not in person then i'll see you in my dreams tonight,as i hope i'm in your tonight"Dave said.

"Why Mr. Animal are you coming on to me?"Jessica asked.

"What do you think?"Dave asked.

"I think it's past your bedtime,goodnight Dave"Jessica said.

"Sweet dreams Jessica,and call me again tomorrow"Dave said.

"I will"Jessica said as she ended their connection,Dave clicked his cell off and turned off the light and tried to drift off to sleep,his thoughts now filled with Jessica in his arms again like she was tonight,the feel of her soft arms around him,were the last thing he knew as sleep finally claimed him.

**Thanks to all who read this story.**

**Big thanks for all the reviews guys,it means alot.**


	6. Chapter 6

A week later the WWE was in Charloette,NC for a live tv taping,Dave was in his dressing room.

"Hey bud what's up?"Randy asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing"Dave said.

"She still hasn't gotten in touch with you?"Randy asked,knowing that Dave was worried about Jessica.

"It's been a week Randy,she was suppossed to call me the next day but she didn't,i tried the number that was on my cell but no one ever answers"Dave said.

"She's ok Dave,she's probably just lost her cell or it's damaged"Randy said trying to get Dave's mind off Jessica.

"Look i know what you're trying Randy,i know you're trying to help,but my mind is in overdrive with what could of happened to her,what if that guy who hurt her last week caught up with her,what if she's out there hurt and i can't do a damn thing to help her"Dave said as he got up and through his water bottle against the wall.

"Dave calm down,you did all that you could,you called the hotel back there and tried to get what information you could about her,she paid them in cash so there's no way to trace her"Randy said.

"I've just got this bad feeling Randy,i can't shake it"Dave said.

"Well you're going to have to,you got a match with Flair tonight in 10 minutes,you've got to get ready"Randy said.

"You do me a favor?"Dave asked Randy.

"Sure"Randy said.

"Keep my cell with you,in case she calls,if she does call keep her on the line until i get back"Dave said.

"I'll try Dave"Randy said.

"Batista you ready?"Ric Flair said as he walked by.

"Let's go"Dave said as he left the room.

30 minutes later as the place was closing down Batista was heading towards his rented car in the parking lot.

"Whooooooooooooo"a voice said.

"Who's there?"Dave asked as he turned around but didn't see anybody.

"Looks like the Nature Boy owned you tonight"a voice said.

"Jessica"Dave said as he looked up on one of the huge WWE trucks sat Jessica on the top.

"Going to have to do better than that if you expect to beat Triple H"Jessica said.

"Why haven't you answered my calls? Where have you been?"Dave asked as he walked to the truck,looking up at her.

"Sorry it was a friend of mine's cell that i used last week"Jessica said as she stood up.

"You still didn't answer my question where you were all this week"Dave said.

"It's been a busy week"Jessica said.

"I've been so worried about you when you didn't call me back"Dave said.

"Worried for little ole me?"Jessica asked.

"Very much so,come on and jump i'll catch you"Dave said as he put his arms up to catch her.

"I got a better idea"Jessica said as she turned and jumped off the other side of the truck.

"Jessica!"Dave yelled as he ran over to the other side where he found Jessica lying there on a pile of mats.

"You just took 10 years off me"Dave said.

"What are you going to do send me to my room with no dessert?"Jessica asked playfully.

"I got a better idea"Dave said as he walked over to her and got on his knees and leaned over her so that they were within inches of touching each other.

"Well you got me where you want me,what are you going to do now?"Jessica asked.

"This"Dave said as he started to tickle her.

"Stop it,stop it!"Jessica tried to say while laughing so hard.

"Promise you won't scare me like that again"Dave said not stopping.

"I promise!"Jessica said.

"Promise you'll call me when i ask you to"Dave said.

"I swear,stop!"Jessica said laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Say you'll go out with me Friday night"Dave said.

"Alright,alright just stop"Jessica said.

"Now that wasn't too hard now was it?"Dave asked.

"You cheated"Jessica said with a little pout on her face.

"Hey all's fair in love and war"Dave said looking into her eyes.

"Dave!"Triple H yelled looking for his friend.

"Oh my god,get off me now!"Jessica said trying to get away.

"It's just Hunter,what's the matter?"Dave asked as he saw fear form in her eyes.

"Get off me now or i swear you'll never see me again"Jessica all but yelled at him.

"Dave where are you?"Triple H yelled again,this time closer.

"I'll be right there"Dave said as he got off Jessica and walked around the truck to see his friend.

"Hey,listen do you know if Randy is gone yet?"Triple H asked.

"Yeah he left right before i did"Dave said.

"Damn i needed to talk to him,i'll give him a call tomorrow,see you in Raleigh tomorrow"Triple H said as he walked off.

"See ya"Dave said as he waited till Triple H was gone and then hurried back to where he left Jessica only to find nothing there.

"Jessica?"Dave said as he turned to see her walking over her car parked down the lot,he quickly hurried after her.

"Jess wait please"Dave said as he finally caught up to her.

"Look this was a big mistake,please just forget you ever met me ok?"Jessica said,getting her keys out.

"Jess why are you scared of Hunter? How do you know him?"Dave asked confused.

"I've never met him in my life"Jessica said.

"Well then let me go ask him if he knows a Jessica Anderson"Dave said as he started to walk back to go find Hunter.

"No you can't do that!"Jessica said as she started to follow Dave.

"Then tell me why you wanted to run when you heard Hunter"Dave said as he stopped and turned to look at Jessica who said nothing.

"Fine i'll ask him myself"Dave said as he started to walk again.

"Wait!"Jessica cried as she grabbed Dave's left arm and did the only the she knew that would stop Dave at that moment,she kissed him! The kiss started off slow,but in a few seconds it intensified,Dave's arms sorounded Jessica and brought her body closer to his,her hands were on his face as the kiss kept going,one of her hands then went into his hair and carressed it as the kiss still went on,finally a few seconds later they stopped,both blown away by the one kiss.

"Jessica you can stop me like that anytime"Dave said with a sexy smile on his face.

"I shouldn't of done that"Jessica said.

"Yes you should of,looks like you stopped me for awhile,now tell me why you were leaving me"Dave said.

"There's things in my past i don't like to talk about ok?"Jessica said.

"That's understandable,but you can tell me anything and i wouldn't judge you"Dave said.

"I know,i just don't want to talk about it"Jessica said.

"When,if you ever do want to talk,i'm here for you always"Dave said.

"I know"Jessica said as they looked at each other and Dave lowered his head in for another kiss.

"You need to get going"Jessica said as she took a step back.

"Only if you promise to call me tonight and tomorrow morning"Dave said.

"It's almost midnight"Jessica said.

"I don't care,where are you staying tonight anyways?"Dave asked.

"At a friends"Jessica said.

"A female friend?"Dave asked.

"Why,are we just a tad bit jealous?"Jessica asked.

"Now that i've found you again i don't want to loose you"Dave said.

"Yes, a female friend,which reminds me i was supposed to be on my way there already"Jessica said.

"If i have to let you go"Dave said.

"Yes you have to let me go,i'll see you friday after the event"Jessica said.

"Promise?"Dave said.

"I promise"Jessica said as Dave lowered his head once more for one last kiss.

"Drive carefully"Dave said as she got in her car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday night came and Dave had just entered the arena with Randy.

"So did she call you like she said she would?"Randy asked.

"She sure did"Dave said with a smile on his face thinking of Jessica and the last time they had been together,when she had kissed him.

"Ok what's happened?"Randy asked.

"What?"Dave asked.

"Well something has you in a good mood,you haven't stopped smiling since this morning"Randy said.

"Can't a guy be in a good mood?"Dave asked.

"Why sure they can,but something else happened Monday night,now tell me"Randy said.

"Alright she kissed me"Dave said.

"Wait let me get this straight,she kissed you? Not the other way around?"Randy asked.

"Yep she grabbed me and laid one on me,i tell you she's one fine kisser"Dave said.

"So what prompted her to do that?"Randy asked.

"She couldn't resist me that's what"Dave said with a smirk on his face.

"That ugly mug,yeah right"Randy said.

"No it was really weird,we were in the parking lot and Hunter yelled my name and it scared her for some reason"Dave said.

"You don't think Hunter was the one who hurt her last week do you?"Randy asked.

"I can't see him doing that to someone,it crossed my mind for a split second but Paul's not one to do that to a woman,but something about him bothers her"Dave said.

"Well here's your chance to find out"Randy said as Dave turned to see Triple H walking down the hallway.

"Hey guys you ready to get your butts beat tonight?"Triple H asked.

"I need to talk to you about something Paul"Dave said.

"I'll catch with you guys later"Randy said as he walked off.

"What's going on?"Paul asked.

"Listen i know this is going to sound strange but see i met this girl a bit ago and i think you know her somehow or she knows you"Dave said.

"I haven't been with anybody since me and Steph hooked up,what's her name?"Paul asked.

"Jessica Anderson"Dave said.

"Doesn't ring a bell,what's this all about?"Paul asked.

"You remember earlier this week when you were looking for Randy in the parking lot,well she was with me and it scared her when she heard you near us"Dave said.

"I've never hurt a female in my life Dave,i don't know why she would be scared of me"Paul said.

"Last week we were staying in the same hotel and she had bruises on her arms from someone"Dave said.

"It wasn't me,you can check my travel log if you want to"Paul offered.

"No that's not necessary,i believe you,it just makes me furious that someone would hurt her"Dave said.

"How serious is this?"Paul asked.

"I care about her alot,it's crazy i know,we've only known each other less than a month,but i can't help it"Dave said.

"I don't believe it"Paul said.

"What?"Dave asked.

"The Animal has fallen in love"Paul said.

"Me? Get out of here"Dave said.

"Trust me i know exactly how you feel,take some advice from me,if she's the one you want don't let anyone stand in your way"Paul said as he walked off.

1 hour later Dave is getting ready for his match against Flair again,when his cell phone rings,he looks at the number and smiles.

"I believe you owe me a date tonight"Dave said as he answered the phone.

"Really?"Jessica asked.

"Yes you do,don't tell me you're going to try to back out on it"Dave said.

"Who me?"Jessica asked as she entered his dressing room,cell phone to her ear.

"Do you know how long it's been since we talked?"Dave said as he clicked his cell off and walked over to her.

"Oh too long,this morning"Jessica said as she laughed.

"That's forever"Dave said as he wrapped his arms around Jessica and leaned in for a kiss.

"Mmmm this is the best i've felt all day"Jessica said as she stood in Dave's arms.

"Me too,listen something has been on my mind a few days and i think we really need to talk about it"Dave said as he leaned back to look Jessica in the eyes.

"Uh-oh sounds serious"Jessica said.

"It is,well i think it is,sit down"Dave said.

"Shouldn't you be about to go to the ring?"Jessica asked.

"I've got time,the other night when Paul came looking for me,i want to know why you were freaked about that?"Dave asked.

"Do we really have to talk about this?"Jessica asked.

"Yes we do,he's my friend and when i talked to him tonight he"Dave started to say.

"You talked to him about me? How could you?"Jessica asked as she stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"Jessica what is wrong?"Dave asked as he stood up.

"Don't go to him asking him about me ok,cause if you do then i'm afraid we can't see each other anymore"Jessica said.

"Why not? Jessica he said he didn't know you,when i asked him your name he had no idea who you were,now tell me what it is about him that does this to you?"Dave asked as he went to her and put his hands on either side of her face so she had to look him in the eyes.

"I never should of gotten involved with you,i know better,i don't know what i was thinking,i never should of came back"Jessica said.

"What do you mean you never should of came back,came back to what?"Dave asked,worried now.

"Listen Dave you're a real nice person and i don't regret one moment i spent with you but i can't do this,i need to get out of here"Jessica said.

"Can't do what? Jessica you're not making any sense,stay with me and talk to me"Dave said as Jessica's cell went off.

"I have to answer that"Jessica said as Dave released her,she quickly answered the phone.

"I"ll be right there"Jessica said on the phone

"You're leaving me?"Dave asked.

"I have to,i like you Dave,more than i've liked anyone in a very long time,but this won't work"Jessica said.

"We're not over with yet"Dave said as he took the few steps to Jessica and kissed her,a few seconds later her cell went off again,she answered it.

"I said i would be right there"Jessica said quickly on the phone.

"Don't go,stay with me"Dave said.

"I can't,i wished i could but i can't,someone i care about needs me right now"Jessica said.

"I need you"Dave said as he grabbed her hands and brought them to his mouth and kissed them both.

"If i stay with you,no more questions about the past?"Jessica asked.

"Just promise you'll be here when i get back"Dave said.

"I can't promise anything"Jessica said.

"I've got to get to the ring,i should be back in 30 minutes,and when i get back we're going out tonight,just you and me and we leave the past and the rest of the world behind us"Dave said as he leaned in for one more kiss as he walked out of the dressing room,hoping when he got back she would still be there waiting for him.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as his match was over with Flair,Dave rushed back to his dressing to see Jessica,his match was ok,he and Flair put on a good match,he had lost due to Triple H's interference,he was delayed many times as he tried to get back to his room,finally he got to his room and opened the door to find an empty room.

"I knew it,i knew something would happen" Dave said as his shoulders slumped,he went into the process of getting ready to leave,once he was showered and changed into a suit he grabbed his things and headed for the exit,the entire walk there he kept thinking of her,where she was,who she might be with and if that person was the one responsible for making her leave,several of the crew on his walk out had spoken to him he barely spoke, his mind was going into overdrive,he walked to his car and loaded his suitcase when he was through he shut the trunk.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Jessica asked as she stood there in a white low cut dress.

"I thought you had left me" Dave said happy to see her,as he walked over to her.

"You clean up well" Jessica said.

"So do you,i'm glad you're here" Dave said.

"Yeah well how many opportunities do you get to go out with a real animal?" Jessica asked laughing.

"You're about to found out" Dave said as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"So what are our plans?" Jessica asked once the kiss ended.

"Come on and i'll show you" Dave said as he opened the door for Jessica and came around to the other side and got in the car and drove off,he arrived at a fancy restaurant where he walked in with her on his arm,they were quickly seated.

"Ahh Mr.Batista,it's so good to have you back,and i see you have a lady with you,about time" Phillipe said.

"Phillipe this is Jessica,Jessica my friend and our chef for the evening" Dave said as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Phillipe" Jessica said.

"Enchanted" Phillipe said as he kissed Jessica's hand.

"Hey watch it" Dave said to his friend.

"Miss Jessica if i was 10 years younger i would give my friend a run for his money,but alas no i can't" Phillipe said.

"I think you could right now" Jessica said as she and Phillipe laughed.

"Now what can i cook for the adorable couple to come into my restaurant?" Phillipe asked.

"I'll have the prime rib,medium rare" Dave said.

"And for the madam?" Phillipe asked.

"The same please" Jessica said.

"Excellent choices,now what to drink?" Phillipe asked.

"I'll have Chateau Bonnet" Dave said.

"I'll have the same" Jessica said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Jessica,and if he messes up with you,please come back and see me" Phillipe said as he walked off.

"I think i have a competion for you now" Dave said as he reached across the table and held her left hand in his.

"He's adorable" Jessica said with a smile.

"So you go for nice Frenchmen is that it?" Dave asked.

"Well he's nice,but there is one American that's very interesting" Jessica said.

"Oh is that so? Well i can safely assure you he's very intersted in you too" Dave said.

"I bet he is" Jessica said.

"So what do you like about him then?" Dave asked.

"Well i enjoy his company,he's fun to be with and he makes me feel safe in his arms" Jessica said as she lowered her eyes.

"He enjoys having you in his arms" Dave said as he moved his other hand to lift her chin to look her in the eyes as he spoke,just then their dinner was served,they ate and talked for another hour about several things,Dave paid for their meal and they exited the restaurant where they decided to take a walk,as they were walking Dave noticed Jessica shiver and removed his jacket and placed it around her as they walked hand in hand.

"What about your family?" Dave asked.

"What about them?" Jessica asked.

"Well you do have one don't you? You've never mentioned them and don't they worry about you never being home?" Dave asked.

"We had a misunderstanding years ago and haven't spoken since" Jessica said as they came to a bridge overlooking the city,she leaned on the rail,Dave stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Must be hard not to have your family there to be there for you" Dave said.

"It's alright,i've done just fine by myself" Jessica said.

"You know Jessica i've never asked you what you did for a living" Dave said.

"I just travel from here to there" Jessica said.

"Yeah but that takes money and all" Dave said.

"I made my own money when i was young and invested it wisely" Jessica said.

"So how did you make your money?" Dave asked.

"What did we agree on,no more talking about the past right?" Jessica asked as she turns in his arms and leans up for a kiss.

"You win this round" Dave said.

"Wow,you mean little me beat the Animal?" Jessica asked laughing.

"But i demand a re-match" Dave said laughing himself.

"Hmm it's getting late" Jessica said.

"Uh-huh it can't be cause then i'll have to take you back and i don't want to" Dave said pulling her tighter against him.

"You need some rest,you've got another show to do tomorrow" Jessica said.

"You know more about my schedule than i do" Dave said.

"Got to have someone to look out for you" Jessica said.

"And who looks out for you?" Dave asked.

"I can take care of myself" Jessica said.

"You shouldn't have to be by yourself,you should have someone you can depend on and who has your best interest at heart" Dave said.

"Well no one has wanted the job yet" Jessica said.

"Where do i sign up?" Dave asked.

"Very funny" Jessica said as she laughed.

"I'm serious,stay with me,go on tour with me,you said you had your own money so stay with me" Dave said.

"When?" Jessica asked.

"Tomorrow,come with me tomorrow" Dave said.

"Before i make any promises you have to understand that there are things that happen in my life at the spur of the moment that i might have to leave you and might not have time to say goodbye" Jessica said.

"If that makes it where you are with me,i'll take what i can get,but i have a condition also" Dave said.

"What's that?" Jessica asked.

"If you are ever in any trouble i want you to come to me and let me help you" Dave said.

"You gotta realize i haven't had anybody to rely on in years and going to someone else is not going to be easy for me" Jessica said.

"I realize that and i hope i can change that" Dave said.

"Oh and one more little thing,i know you're in the same story with him but i really don't want to see Paul" Jessica said.

"I'll keep him from you,whatever it is i want you to know i'll do anything for you" Dave said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"We'll take it one day at a time and see where it leads us" Jessica said.

"Agreed" Dave said.

"We better get going,it's going to be an early morning for us" Jessica said.

"Let's go" Dave said as they headed back to his car to drive to a hotel for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks passed into months,the summer flew by Jessica and Dave were growing closer and closer each day,every now and then something would come up about Jessica's past which Dave was careful not to try and ask questions as much as he wanted to but he figured when she finally came around to trusting him with everything she would open up to him. They traveled from city to city,Jessica always being careful not to be at the arena where people could see them together,they would stay in the same hotel but not the same room,a few times Dave had started to make his move on Jessica:

"Dave,wait i can't do this" Jessica said one night as they were lying on the couch in his hotel room,kissing,he had started to remove her shirt.

"Is something wrong? Did i do something?" Dave asked.

"No,it's not you it's me i can't" Jessica said as she sat up and tried to catch her breath.

"Am i going to fast?" Dave asked.

"No,god this is embarrasing" Jessica said as she stood up and walked to the window.

"Jess,what is it? You can tell me anything" Dave said as he got up and walked to where she was,he put his hands on her shoulders to turn her around to face him.

"Jess tell me" Dave said.

"It's just that i've never done something like this before" Jessica said as she lowered her head.

"What,never made out in a hotel room?" Dave asked as he saw the look that passed on her face.

"Oh,that" Dave said,finally understanding,she had never been with someone.

"Yeah,that" Jessica said.

"Jessica what you just told me,told me alot about you,how you respect yourself,and i just gained more respect for you,for you feeling comfortable enough to tell me" Dave said.

"I feel closer to you than i've felt with anyone in a long time,except for maybe Michael" Jessica said quickly,as soon as she said that she winced,since she was the one who brought up something from her own past.

"Michael?" Dave asked.

"It's not what you think,Michael is my friend is all" Jessica said.

"Just a friend? Sounds like he was more" Dave said.

"He was always there for me,everytime i needed someone to talk to i could always depend on him" Jessica said as she looked away.

"Were you in love with him?" Dave asked,he couldn't help but be a little bit envious of this Michael.

"No!" Jessica answered a little too quickly.

"Are you sure? It sounds like you were" Dave said.

"No,i know it might sound otherwise but i just miss him" Jessica said.

"Did something happen to him?" Dave asked,trying to understand.

"No,he's still alive and doing good as far as i know" Jessica said.

"So what happened between you?" Dave asked.

"Someone destroyed his trust in me and i can't get past it,look enough about all that,why don't we go out for awhile?" Jessica asked trying to change the subject fast.

"You feel like it?" Dave asked.

"Sure,come on i know this really great club down a few blocks" Jessica said.

"Alright let's go" Dave said.

"Great,give me just a dew minutes and i'll be right out" Jessica said as she went to go get freshen up in the bathroom.

"Something is up,i'm sorry Jessica but i've got to find out what it is,if i'm going to help you" Dave said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Brad,it's Dave,yeah long time no see,listen you still got that friend of yours that's a P.I.,good i need a favor" Dave said.

"No,nothing's wrong,i just need some info on someone" Dave said as he picked up Jessica's bracelet that was on the dresser,he quickly looked to the bathroom and still saw no sign that she was about to come out.

"The name? Jessica,Jessica Anderson,i need everything you've got on her,thanks man" Dave said as he ended the phone call.

**Thanks for all the reviews,i really appreciate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Jessica and Dave were in Washington D.C., where Raw was being taped,Dave had a match that night against Kane.

"Have a great match tonight" Jessica said as she walked over to Dave and reached up for a kiss,which he gladly accepted.

"Are you going to be here when i get back or in the parking lot?" Dave asked,sometimes she would meet up with him in the parking lot or would be waiting for him in his dressing room.

"I'll be here when you get back" Jessica said.

"Good listen i'm off for the next week why don't we hang out at my house this week?" Dave asked hoping she would say yes.

"That sounds like a great idea" Jessica said.

"You know what,why don't i tell them i'm sick and just take the night off and we can start early?" Dave asked.

"As good as that sounds,this crowd is here to see The Animal" Jessica said.

"I just can't get over going from being hated with Evolution to now being cheered for" Dave said in awe of his many fans.

"I told you they would go for you" Jessica said.

"You know you never did tell me what favor you wanted from me" Dave said remembering their bet.

"Oh don't worry,i'll call in that favor some day" Jessica said as Dave leaned down for another kiss,he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Mmm i don't want you to leave" Jessica said.

"Me neither,but the sooner i leave the sooner i can get back to you" Dave said.

"Get your cute butt out of here and hurry back" Jessica said.

"Oh been noticing my cute butt have you?" Dave asked laughing.

"Well how can i not?" Jessica said as they hugged one another before Dave left to go to the ring,his match was the highlight of the night,the crowd was with Batista and were cheering him onto victory,which he won the match,as soon as Dave got back to the dressing room he found a note to him" I'll be in the car,waiting for you,so hurry up with your cute butt", it was signed with just a J.

"I can't believe it,but i think i'm falling in love" Dave said as he hurried and showered and changed,on his way to his car his cell went off.

"Hey Brad,did you found out anything?" Dave asked.

"This Jessica Anderson that you described,i've had my best man on it and he's come out with nothing,do you have any idea where she's from originally?" Brad asked Dave.

"She's never said,just keep looking and if you find anything call me back" Dave said.

"You got it" Brad said as he hung up,as Dave then went to his car,he unlocked it and found a sleeping Jessica lying in the back seat.

"Jess" Dave whispered her name and she just turned over,he put his bags in the car and drove for his home about 30 minutes away,once he arrived he parked the car in his garage and opened the back door and picked up Jessica,once he had her in his arms she started to wake up a bit.

"Shh go back to sleep" Dave whispered to her while carrying her into his house,he unlocked the front door and closed it behind him and turned on a few lights as he carried her up to one of his guests rooms where he laid her on the bed and left the room to go get her things out of the car,once he came back he took out a pair of her pajamas and put them on the bed,and then his dilemma started should he remove her clothes or just wake her up,he then turned the light off and removed her shirt and jeans and put her in her pajamas and then went and turned the light on again and pulled back the covers and placed her gently in the bed and pulled the covers over her and leaned down.

"Good night Jess,dream of me tonight" Dave said as he then turned and shut the light off and closed the door,he went to his master bedroom and sat on the bed and removed his watch and then he stood up and removed his shirt and took off his belt and pants and walked into his bathroom and took a shower,once he was done he got into his bed and went to sleep,a few hours later he thought he heard something.

"No!" Jessica screamed.

"Jess!" Dave yelled as he realized she might be scared about waking up in a strange house,he took off running to her as fast as he could.

"Jess" Dave said as he opened her door and turned on the lights,to find Jessica in the mists of a nightmare,she was tossing and turning on her bed,he went to the bed and tried to wake her up.

"Jess wake up,you're having a nightmare" Dave said as he grabbed her arms to keep her from hurting herself.

"Get away from me!" Jessica cried out,still in her sleep.

"Jess,it's Dave wake up!"Dave said as she finally woke up.

"Dave,oh god" Jessica said as she hugged him.

"Shh,it was just a nightmare" Dave said calming her.

"Where are we?" Jessica asked looking around the room.

"My house,you were sleeping so calmly i didn't want to wake you" Dave said.

"I'm sorry for waking you" Jessica said.

"You want to tell me about it?" Dave asked.

"It was just like you said,just a nightmare,i'm fine now" Jessica said.

"You're sure?" Dave asked.

"Yeah" Jessica said.

"Alright" Dave said as ge got up to leave.

"Dave wait" Jessica said as she grabbed his right arm,stopping him.

"Yeah Jess?" Dave asked,hoping she would open up to him about her dream tonight.

" Will you stay with me tonight,just till i get back to sleep?" Jessica asked.

"I would love to hold you in my arms all night,move over" Dave said as Jessica made room for him and Dave climbed into bed beside her,pulling her into his arms,her head on his chest,his arms around her,soon she was starting to get sleepy as Dave whispered to her.

"Shh you're safe,i won't let anything happen to you,dream of a happy place,where it's just you and me and no one else,no worries" Dave said as he kissed her on the forehead and saw that she was fast asleep,he soon then drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning this chapter has explicid love scene!**

Jessica started to wake up the next morning surrounded by Dave's arms around her,this was her safe place,she looked at him,his chisled face,his strong arms that could easily suffocate her,had always been warm and welcoming.

"See something you like?" Dave asked,his eyes still closed.

"How long have you been awake?" Jessica asked looking at his face.

"An hour or so" Dave said as he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry,i guess i overslept" Jessica said as she started to get up,Dave's arms tightened around her,stopping her.

"No don't go,i enjoyed having you sleep in my arms all night" Dave said.

"I could stay here all day" Jessica said.

"Then that decides it" Dave said laughing.

"I'm sorry for making you have to go through that last night" Jessica said,looking down,when she felt one of Dave's fingers under her chin making her look at him.

"You want to tell me about it? Because it sounded pretty bad" Dave asked.

"What did i say last night?" Jessica asked,fearing the worst.

"You screamed out No and for someone to get away from you,Jess is the person in your nightmare and the one who caused those bruises on your arms the same man?" Dave asked.

"It's over with and doesn't matter anymore,the only the that matters to me right now is right in front of me" Jessica said as she looked at Dave.

"Same here" He said as he leaned down for a kiss,the kiss went on for several minutes when Jessica said something that stopped him in his efforts.

"I want you" Jessica said,that stopped Dave in his efforts and he stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes.

"Jess are you sure?" Dave asked,knowing this was a big step for her.

"Yes,please Dave" Jessica said as started to give into their passion for one another,Dave slipped off her top and started to kiss her lips,before long he was kissing her neck while his hands moved to her breasts,carressing them like a lover should,soon his mouth moved even further down as he laid a blazing trail down to the tip of one breast,his hands them moved to her belly as he drew one nipple into his mouth,suckling her.

"Mmmmmm" Jessica moaned as Dave moved to the other breast to give it the same treatment he did the other,Jessica had her hands on his back,kneeding it and moving her hands all over his back as he worshiped her body,his hands finally moved even further down,he moved one finger in and out of her to get her ready for him,stretching her as he did.

"So small,so tight" Dave said as he then withdrew his finger.

"Dave i need,i want" Jessica said moving her head side to side,wanting this agony to end.

"I know what you need" Dave said as he lifted himself over her,bracing his big body to keep his weight off her,she felt a large object pressing where his finger had been earlier,she opened her eyes and could see Dave watching her face intently.

"Please" Jessica pleaded as Dave started to move inside of her,inch by inch.

"I love you" Dave said as he pressed home finally,Jessica cried out in pain and tried to smother that cry in Dave's shoulder,he moved his shoulder and kissed her tears away.

"I'll never hurt you again little one" Dave said as he waited for her body to adjust to his,his mouth was dropping light feathery kisses on her brow,her cheeks and her eyelids.he slowly began to move in her,her pain going away,as he moved and saw no signs of pain coming from her,he started to thrust faster and faster,just when she thought she couldn't take anymore her body convulsed around his in pleasure,right after that Dave's own body stiffened and he gave an exultant shout,as they laid there cradled in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep.

Much later as they were both starting to wake up:

"Jess there is something i need to tell you" Dave said as they laid in bed.

"Mmm sounds serious" Jessica said.

"It is,before i met you i have never cared for someone like i do you" Dave said.

"I know exactly how you feel" Jessica said as she caressed his face with her hands.

"I'm not sure you do,you see Jessica i've fallen in love with you" Dave said.

"You mean the Animal can love?" Jessica said.

"He does,with all his heart,you came into my life and changed me forever" Dave said.

"So have you,you made me fall in love with you also" Jessica said.

"You love me too?" Dave asked a little surprised.

"I don't know when it happened,but i've been in love with you for awhile" Jessica said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dave asked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jessica asked.

"I was waiting for you" Dave said,as they kissed,Jessica put her fingertips to Dave's mouth to stop him for a second.

"Dave,there's something i need to tell you as well" Jessica said.

"I thought you already had?" Dave asked.

"No,this is something else" Jessica said.

"Talk about something sounding serious" Dave said.

"It is,well for me anyways" Jessica said.

"You've got my attention" Dave said,serious now.

"You remember the first time we met?" Jessica asked.

"How could i forget?" Dave asked.

"I had talked myself into going to see someone there and i chickened out and left is when i ran into you" Jessica said.

"So you were not there to see me?" Dave asked.

"No" Jessica said.

"Then who were you there to see?" Dave asked,knowing he already knew who it might be,but it still didn't make any sense.

"You see i'm" Jessica started to say when Dave's doorbell went off.

"Damn,stay right here and i'll get rid of whoever it is" Dave said as he got out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants and left the room to go see who it was.

"Talk about lousey timing" Jessica said now to an empty room,she got up and put on her pajamas and opened a closet and took out one of Dave's silk robe and tied it around her,she went to the bathroom and had just finishing brushing her hair when she heard the bathroom door open.

"That was fast" Jessica said as she turned to see not Dave but.

"Expecting someone else?" Bill Goldberg stood there with a gun pointing at Jessica.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bill what are you doing here?" Jessica asked,scared not for herself but for Dave who had no idea what was going on in his house right now.

"I want to finish our earlier conversation we had back at that hotel,you're not an easy person to follow,you know that?" Bill said.

"How did you find me?" Jessica asked.

"Oh i followed you and loverboy last night,see after he carried you in here,he came back out and got your things and as he was in the car i came into the house and unlocked one of the back doors" Bill said.

"Bill,listen to me,you need to leave,we can work this out i promise" Jessica said trying to get him out of here.

"No,i'm not going anywhere until you and me have this out," Bill said.

"At least put the gun down" Jessica said afraid of what he might do.

"No you see this is my insurance policy that we'll talk" Bill said.

"Dave you don't have to do this" Jessica said.

"Well,i tell you what,you tell me where my wife and Dominic are and i'll leave" Bill said.

"I don't know" Jessica said.

"Liar!" Bill said.

"I swear to you,i haven't seen any of my family in years" Jessica said.

"Jessica?" Dave called her name from the bedroom.

"Well,looks like we're about to have a little fun now" Bill said.

"Get over here right now" Bill said to Jessica who stood there,frozen.

"If you don't want him shot,you'll get over here right now" Bill said.

"Ok,ok just don't hurt him" Jessica said as she walked over to Bill who then grabbed her and put one arm around her neck the other holding the gun at her head.

"Jess,honey where are you?" Dave asked.

"Answer him" Bill said.

"I'm in the bathroom" Jessica said.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Dave asked as he opened the bathroom door to the horror of the scene there, Goldberg held Jessica in front of him with a gun to her heard.

"Jess" Dave said as he took a step towards them.

"Careful loverboy,if you want her to live you'll stop right where you are,put your arms up" Bill said.

"Goldberg,why are you doing this,she's never done anything to you,why would you want to hurt her?" Dave asked as he stood there with his arms up in the air.

"Oh you haven't told him yet Jess,he doesn't know what all has gone on between us does he,oh well i guess you two were a little busy this morning weren't you? Tell me how was she in bed?" Bill said.

"Shut your filthy mouth" Dave said.

"Has no one ever told you that it's not smart to say that to someone who is holding a gun on you? Ha-ha i'm the one in control not you, i bet she was good wasn't she,don't know what she sees in you,now walk over there Batista" Bill said as he motioned for Dave to walk over to the sink,while he and Jess moved towards the door.

"Look whatever you want just take it and leave,don't hurt her" Dave said.

"Why thank you Animal,i will take what i want,now Jess take these and cuff your boyfriend to the sink's main pipe under the cabinet" Bill said as he gave Jessica the handcuffs,he let her go and pushed her then,she would of fallen to the ground if Dave had not caught her.

"Are you ok? Has he hurt you?" Dave asked as he held her,not wanting to let her go.

"No i'm alright,Dave i" Jessica started to say when Bill cut her off.

"Enough of the chit chat,cuff him now Jessica" Bill yelled as he held the gun pointed at them both.

"Look you don't have to do this,just lock us both in here and take what you want,just leave her alone" Dave said as he moved Jessica behind him as if to sheild her with his body in case something happened.

"See that's what you don't understand Batista,me and her go way back and have some history to take care of,cuff him now Jessica or i'm going to shoot him right in front of you" Bill said as he aimed the gun right at Dave.

"Don't make her do this,whatever your beef you think you have with her,take it up with me alright?" Dave said,trying to get Bill to go after him and leave Jessica out of this.

"This has been a long time coming,now unless you want a bullet in her you'll move where she can cuff you" Bill said.

"Go ahead Jess,it's alright" Dave said as he hunched down where Jess could cuff him to the pipe,once he was cuffed,Dave grabbed her and hugged her,not wanting to let her go in fear of what might happen to her.

"Jessica get over here right now" Bill said.

"Look he can't go anywhere Bill,please leave us alone" Jessica begged Bill.

"Hmm let me think-No! Now get over here now!" Bill yelled as Jessica reluctantly left Dave's embrace and walked over to Bill.

"You don't have to do this Bill,it's not too late,just leave and i swear we won't call the cops" Jessica said,trying to reason with him,but she could tell from his expressions that wasn't going to happen.

"That's no an option,let's see if he's really tied" Bill said as he moved Jessica in front of him and slapped her across the face, Dave watched in horror as she fell to the floor.

"You Bastard!" Dave yelled as he tried to break free of the cuff but it held,his fury over what he just witnessed unequaled ever in his life,it killed his soul to watch someone he cared for that much hurt and there was not anything he could do or say at that moment to stop it.

"Well it does work,ok Jessica it's time for our talk" Bill said as he grabbed Jessica by her right arm and pulled her to her feet,her bottom lip was bleeding where he had hit her.

"Jess" Dave said,stopping Bill in his tracks for the moment,Jessica turned to look at Dave.

"You're going to be ok,i swear it" Dave said looking at Jessica,her eyes full of tears and her busted lower lip,she just mouthed the words I love you to Dave.

"Awww isn't that sweet,i never knew you had a sweet side to you" Bill said sarcastically.

"It was you in that hotel wasn't it,you put the bruises on her arm didn't you,what kind of man are you?"Dave asked,already knowing what the answer would be.

"If she would just of listened to me that night,that and this would not of been necessary,you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Bill said as he started to pull her towards the bathroom door.

"Goldberg!" Dave yelled before he left.

"Can i do something for you?" Bill asked sarcastically.

"Listen to me and listen well,if you hurt her anymore than you have today i'm going to kill you,and i won't make it an easy and quick death" Dave said.

"Ohhhhhh,i'm so scared,the big bad man is going to come after me,tell me how do you expect to do that champ,while you're tied up at the moment?" Bill said as he shut the door behind him.

"Jessica!" Dave yelled her name, hopeless to help her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Damnit,come on" Dave said as he kept trying to break the cuffs,his fear was uncompareable for what Jessica might be going through at this moment and he was powerless to do anything to help her,at that moment he heard his doorbell go off and then.

"Big man,you leave your front door open all the time?" Triple H asked as he and Flair came into Dave's house downstairs.

"Hunter get up here now!" Dave yelled hoping he would hurry,Paul and Flair ran up the stairs,yelling Dave's name as they got onto the second floor.

"In here!" Dave yelled as the bathroom door opened and Paul and Flair came in.

"What the hell happened,who did this to you?" Paul asked as he and Ric started to walk to Dave.

"It's Goldberg,he has Jessica,you got to find her now before he hurts her anymore" Dave said.

"Goldberg?" Ric asked in shock that Bill would do something like this.

"Look go find her,he can't be far from here" Dave said.

"Stay with him i'll go look for them" Paul said as he ran in search of Jessica and Bill,he ran in and out of rooms searching the upstairs and downstairs,when he heard something outside,he ran down the stairs and went out the back where he saw Bill Goldberg standing there shaking a woman in Dave's huge backyard.

"Hey!" Paul yelled as Bill turned to see Paul,he shoved Jessica to the ground and ran off,Paul ran after him,Bill climbed over the neighbor's fence and kept running,Paul right behind him,he almost had him when he tripped over something in the yard and Bill got enough of a lead and ran to his car,parked down the street and took off,Paul then turned around to head back to Dave's house.

"Almost got it" Ric said as he was finally getting Dave loose from his cuffs.

"Got it!" Ric said as the cuffs finally gave way and Dave jumped up and ran out of the room.

"You're welcome!" Ric said as he ran to catch up to Dave who was already downstairs and running out the back door,trying to find Jessica,as soon as he went out into his back door he saw Jessica lying on the ground.

"Jess!" Dave said as he ran to her and went to his knees and wrapped his arms around her,thankful she was ok.

"Where did he go?" Dave asked as he looked around for Bill.

"I don't know he just suddenly took off" Jessica said.

"Did he hurt you?" Dave asked as he pushed the hair from her face,he saw her bruised and cut bottom lip,his anger intensified that someone would hurt her.

"No,Dave are you ok?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah i'm fine,i was so scared for you" Dave said,holding her so close.

"I'm alright,how did you get loose?" Jessica asked as Dave got to his feet and helped Jessica to stand up.

"Luckily my friends came over" Dave said as Ric walked up to them.

"I wished we had met with different circumstances,but i'm glad to meet you,Dave's talked about you a little and i'm happy to meet you" Ric said as he shook Jessica's hand.

"Thanks for helping us" Jessica said.

"Though i have no idea what made Bill act like this" Ric said.

"If i ever see him again,he's a dead man" Dave said.

"Hush it's over" Jessica said as Dave hugged her.

"You know Jessica,i can't shake this feeling we've met before,there's something familiar about you" Ric said.

"There should be something familiar about her Ric" Paul said from behind them.

"Paul" Jessica said,as she turned around to face her past.

"My god Jessica,i never thought i would see you again,where have you been all these years?" Paul asked as he went to Jessica and literally grabbed her out of Dave's arms and into his,Jessica returned his embrace.

"Wait i thought you didn't know her,what is going on?" Dave asked,confused by the whole situation.

"You asked me if i knew a Jessica Anderson,the truth is i don't,but i do know a Jessica Higgenbottom" Paul said as he looked at Jessica.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" Dave asked,trying to remember that name.

"Because i'm Michael's sister,but you might know him as Shawn as in Shawn Michaels" Jessica said.

"You're his sister,why didn't you tell me?" Dave asked.

"Because i didn't want him to find me" Jessica said.

"Jessica,Shawn has been so worried for you all these years,it's been 7 years and no word from you,he'll be so glad to see you" Paul said.

"No! i don't want to see him" Jessica said as she moved away from Paul.

"Jessica i know what really happened,i know why you split like you did,i don't blame you but you should of at least of called your parents,they have been so worried about you" Paul said.

"My family believed Bill,when they should of believe me!" Jessica said,crying now.

"Ok what is this about your family and Bill?" Dave asked,confused now.

"Amanda,Amanda Goldberg,she's your sister isn't she?" Ric asked Jessica.

"Yes,she was Bill's wife,they were in the process of breaking up and he was drunk one night and he climbed into bed with me to make her jealous and he claimed we were together and they believed him" Jessica cried out.

"I'm going to call the police" Paul said as he started dialing.

"No,you can't do that" Jessica said as she grabbed his phone and ended the call.

"Jessica he broke into Dave's house,tied him up and attacked you,you can't tell me you don't want him arrested for this?" Paul asked.

"All that's going to do is make this worse" Jessica said.

"Ok that's enough for now,i want to get Jessica in and taken care of,this all can wait" Dave said as he started to walk to the house with Jessica in his arms,he took her upstairs to his bedroom and took her to the bathroom and helped her to wash her face,she trembled from what all had went on today,Dave held herfor a few moments.

"Jess,i need to talk to Paul,are you going to be ok until i get back?" Dave asked,not really wanting to leave.

"Yeah" Jessica said.

"I"ll only be a few minutes" Dave said as he kissed her on her forehead before he went downstairs to talk to Ric and Paul.

"I can't believe that Jessica is dating you" Paul said as Dave came into the living room downstairs.

"I love her Paul,i wanted to kill Bill when he hit her" Dave said,that image he would live with the rest of his life.

"I need to call Shawn and let him know she's here,maybe he can get a flight today" Paul said.

"Wait,if she doesn't want to see him,then he won't be seeing her" Dave said.

"Dave this is his little sister" Paul said.

"I realize that,but right now she's hurting,i'm not leaving her side" Dave said as his doorbell rung again.

"I'll get it" Ric said as he left the two men in a staredown.

"Dave look i understand you care about her and want what is best for her,but her family needs to see her" Paul said.

"I'm her family,where was her family when that happened with Bill and they believed him over her?" Dave said,not backing down one inch.

"It was all a big misunderstanding,they figured it out not long after that happened" Paul said.

"Hey Dave this guy said he's a friend of yours" Ric said as he walked back in with Dave's friend Brad.

"Is this a bad time?" Brad asked.

"No,hey listen i know everything there is to know about Jessica now" Dave said as he whipped out his billfold and started to write a check out to Brad.

"Who are you?" Paul asked.

"He's a P.I. i hired" Dave said as he handed Brad a check.

"Wait,you had Jessica investigated?" Paul asked.

"I was trying to help her" Dave said.

"Thanks Brad for all your trouble" Paul said as Brad left shortly.

"Look Dave i've known Jessica alot longer than you have and i really think her and Shawn should talk this out" Paul said.

"When and if Jessica wants to talk to Shawn,than i'll be right there with her,Ric would you go check on her right quick for me while me and Paul finish this?" Dave asked.

"Sure" Ric said as he climbed the stairs.

"I love her and she loves me and nothing and no one and i mean no one will get in between us,not you,not her family and not Goldberg,cause when i get done with him he's" Dave started to say when Ric came rushing out of the bedroom.

"She's gone" Ric said.

"She can't be" Dave said as he rushed up the stairs to find no sign of her,they hurried outside but could find so signs of her,he tried dialing her cell but there was no answer.

"Great i just find her and now she ran off again" Paul said as he got out his cell and started to make a call.

"Who are you calling?" Dave asked.

"Some friends of mine,they work on the police force around here and might can help us find her" Paul said,as Dave walked back into the house,into the room that they had shared earlier and picked up his robe,the same robe she had on earlier,it still had her scent.

"Jess" Dave said to a now empty room.


	14. Chapter 14

Paul got his friends on the force to come over and they made a report of what all had happened and put an lookout for Jessica and for Goldberg,they told Paul they would be in touch if they heard anything,Dave couldn't stand it another second he got his keys and started for his front door.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing,while the woman i love is out there hurting" Dave said as he walked out of the house,Paul and Ric following.

"Wait Dave,i know you're worried about her,but she just might come back here" Ric said as he tried to ease his friend's worry.

"What if Goldberg finds her again before i do? You saw what he did to her in just a few seconds,if he gets her alone there's no telling what he might do to her,i've got to find her now" Dave said as he walked to his car and opened the door to leave.

"Well you're not going alone" Paul said as he opened the other door of the car.

"Ric do me a favor,stay here if she comes back call me immediately" Dave said.

"You go it,good luck" Ric said as he watched Paul and Dave drive off.

"Where are you going to look for her?" Paul asked as they were driving.

"The airport,i have a feeling she's leaving D.C.i have to try and find her and stop her before she just walks out of my life" Dave said,hoping this was not so.

"Why we have this time,there's one thing i've got to ask you" Paul said.

"What's that?" Dave asked,a little irritated.

"How close are you and Jess?" Paul asked,knowing Shawn would want to know when he arrived,while Dave had been back in the house,Paul had phoned Shawn and told him that Jessica was in D.C. and that Bill had come after her and had roughed her up some and that she had took off again,Shawn was estatic that his little sister had finally turned up,he had alot to make up for,he told Paul he was catching a flight right then.

"I really don't think that's any of your business" Dave said,now really irritated.

"Listen Dave,Shawn and Jess are like family,that girl grew up before my eyes and has turned into a beautiful woman" Paul said.

"She's the woman i love" Dave said.

"So answer my question" Paul tried again to get an answer.

"What goes on between me and Jessica stays that way,it's our business not yours" Dave said.

"She's like my sister Dave,i've known her since she was12 years old,she was always following me and Shawn all the time,i want to know what your intentions are for her and how close you two are" Paul stated,the protective older brother instinct in him,well she wasn't his sister but for all counts she should be,Paul thought to himself.

"The little girl you knew,grew up,she fell in love,and it's my job now to make her feel safe,to make her feel loved,and i'll be damned if i let that bastard Goldberg anywhere near her again,she's the best thing that ever happened to me, and for the last time i'm not discussing our personal lives with you,got that?" Dave said as he turned down a street that led him to airport,he hoped they would find her there if that was where she was headed.

"You're going to answer that question if not from me than from Shawn" Paul said as they got out of Dave's car and headed for the doors to the airport.

"Wait,you called him didn't you?" Dave asked.

"He's her brother,he wants to help her" Paul said.

"I told you not to do that but you had to go ahead and do it anyways" Dave said.

"Well sue me" Paul said as they went to the ticket information desk and asked where they could find a manager,the woman directed them to an office down the ways a bit,they explained the situation to the head man in charge,the man was kind enough to let them look at security tapes but were unsuccessful in finding any traces of Jessica being there.

"Now what?" Paul asked as the two men walked around the airport.

"I'm going to stick around here for abit,maybe she will show up" Dave said as he sat down.

"I'm going to call Shawn and see how close he is to being here" Paul said as he started to dial.

"I really wished you had not done that yet" Dave said.

"Well it's too late now" Paul said as he suddenly closed his phone.

"Why's that?" Dave asked.

"He's already here" Paul said as Dave turned to see the Show Stopper,the Main Event,The Heart Break Kid-Shawn Michaels come out of a terminal and head towards them.

"Shawn" Paul said as he and Shawn hugged.

"Had any luck finding her?" Shawn asked,putting his luggage down.

"Nothing yet,we're hoping she'll come here" Paul said.

"Thanks for calling me,what was she doing here in D.C. anyways?" Shawn asked.

"Well it seems that she has been following us from city to city for some time now" Paul said.

"Why,why would she all of a sudden show up,and how did you find her anyways?" Shawn asked.

"Well Shawn,she met someone in the WWE and has been with that person,traveling with him for some time" Paul said.

"She met someone? As in a wrestler,who?" Shawn asked.

"Me" Dave said as he stood up in front of Shawn.

"She's been with you,ok let's take this from the beginning,how did you meet my sister?" Shawn asked.

"I met her backstage about 7 months ago,she was a spitfire and not afraid to speak her mind,she made quite an impression on me" Dave said as he smiled just then,the first one in hours.

"Really? Ok let's try this question,what is the relationship between you and my sister?" Shawn asked.

"I told you,you would be asked this again" Paul whispered to Dave.

"Well with all due respect to you,that's private" Dave said.

"She's my baby sister,i haven't seen her in 7 years,now i want to know how close you are with her" Shawn said.

"Alright you want to know the truth, fine we're lovers,she loves me and i love her" Dave said,remembering their all too short sweet time together they had spent today.

"You're with my sister?" Shawn asked.

"Yes i am,and no one, not you,not Goldberg is going to come between us,and speaking of him,i've got a few questions of my own to ask,how could you believe him over your own sister?" Dave asked.

"It happened a long time ago,and i was foolish to believe him,he had forged letters and pictures of him and Jessica and i stupidly believed him and for that moment i will regret it forever" Shawn said.

"Well when i get her back,me and her are going to spend some time together alone,without all this interference in our lives" Dave said.

"Is that so?" Shawn asked.

"Yes,it is, and another thing-" Dave started to say when his cell went off,he looked at the number and quickly hit the on button.

"Jess,where are you?" Dave asked.

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys it means so much to have people reading this and reviewing,i love hearing the feedback,oh and in case you didn't know i love ending chapters sometimes with cliffhangers. Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Jess,where are you,are you ok baby?" Dave asked,happy that she called him.

"I'm ok,i'm sorry i brought all this into your lifeand i think the best thing is for us to never see each other again" Jessica said.

"What,no Jess i'm just not going to let you walk out of my life,i'm not going to let you just disappear,i want to keep seeing you,this can be dealth with" Dave said.

"You don't trust me anymore that any of my family did,and i can't really blame you that much" Jessica said.

"What are you talking about,you're not making any sense" Dave asked,surprised at her statement.

"I'm so confused right now and you don't need this on your plate right now,and back at your house i heard that P.I. guy you hired to investigate me" Jessica said.

"Jess,i was worried about you,you wouldn't tell me what was going on and i wanted to help you,i know now i shouldn't of,just tell me where you are and i'll come get you,we can work through this together" Dave said.

"Give me that" Shawn said as he grabbed the phone from Dave and walked a few steps away.

"Jess" Shawn said.

"Shawn,what are you doing there?" Jessica asked surprised to hear her brother's voice.

"I got here as soon as i could as soon as i found out you were here" Shawn said.

"Give me the phone back" Dave said to Shawn who only moved away from Dave as Paul tried to talk to Dave.

"Easy big man,let them talk for a bit" Paul said.

"I have to make her undestand what i did what i did,and i can't do that if i can't talk to her" Dave said.

"Just give him a few more moments" Paul said.

"Paul called you didn't he? Don't bother to answer that i know he did" Jessica said.

"Jess,he was just as worried as i was,don't you worry Bill won't bother you again" Shawn promised.

"Shawn i don't want to talk about Bill anymore,i don't even want to talk to you" Jessica said.

"Wait Jess,are you not even going to ask about mom and dad?" Shawn asked.

"How are they?" Jessica asked after a few moments passed.

"Missing their youngest child,every year at Christmas mom hangs your ornament you made back in kindergarden,hoping against hope you would come home,Jess the look in her face,it's so sad,they miss you so much" Shawn said.

"I'm sorry for worrying them,i just didn't feel up to having to defend myself again" Jessica said.

"Jess,we know what really happened that night,and we are all so sorry for doubting you,please let's talk this out,i miss my baby sister" Shawn said.

"Do you know you have a nephew who has never seen his Aunt Jess in person,all he has seen is family photos,his name is Cameron,he asked me one time if he was ever going to meet you,and i couldn't give him an answer" Shawn said.

"I've got to think this out,i need some time" Jessica said.

"Ok,that's fine just tell me where you're staying" Shawn said.

"I'm leaving D.C.,i'll be in California,that's all you need to know now" Jessica said.

"Fair enough for now,i want you to have my cell number,it's 173-421-9954,Jess please get in touch with me soon" Shawn said.

"I can't promise anything" Jessica said.

"I think there is someone here who wants to talk to you some more" Shawn said as he handed the phone to Dave,Shawn and Paul walked away to give Dave and Jessica some privacy.

"How did it go?" Paul asked.

"Well at least she didn't hang up on me" Shawn said.

"You think she will call you back?" Paul asked.

"I can only pray that she does,i think the main reason she might,is on the phone with her right now" Shawn said as he looked at Dave,he didn't know him that well,only what Paul had talked about,he hoped this man who clamined to love his sister had what it took to reason with her and to fight for her.

"Jess,sweetheart,tell me where you are,i need to make sure you're ok" Dave said.

"I'm about to leave,keep working hard in this business and you'll be the biggest thing to hit the WWE in years" Jessica said.

"Jess,i don't care about the business,i care about you,i want you with me,if i don't have you in my life,i'm not whole" Dave said,his emotions all over the place.

"You were just fine without me and you'll be with again,look i've really got to go" Jessica said.

"Hold on,please don't leave,not like this,if you're going to leave me,at least tell me that to my face,i want to look you in the eyes" Dave said.

"It's better this way,like a clean cut,i don't think i have it in me for that right now to face you,cause if i did i wouldn't have the strength to say good bye to you,i just wanted to let you know that i will always treasure the moments we spent together,you taught me alot about myself" Jessica said,trying to hold it together.

"Jessica what i said today i meant every word,i love you and i will always love you nothing can ever change that,i know you're going through alot today,but let me be there to help you,don't shut me out,don't give up on us" Dave said.

"I love you too,but i have kept things from you,maybe you did have the right to have that P.I. investigate me,i can't think straight right now" Jessica said.

"If you have to leave,will you please call me as soon as you get where you're going,just to let me know you're safe?" Dave asked,trying to keep her talking to him,his insides were a mess,this was breaking his heart literally.

"I really think it's better if we don't talk,you need to focus on your career,you've worked hard to get where you are,and you're almost there,a few more months and you'll be on top of this business,you don't need distractions like me in your way,i come with way too much baggage" Jessica said.

"I'll take all the baggage you can bring as long as you come with the deal" Dave said.

"Dave i've got to go now,i wish you every happiness there is" Jessica said,her voice breaking.

"You're my happiness,i love you" Dave said,in a few seconds the line cut off.

"How are you doing?" Paul asked as he came up to Dave.

"How am i doing,how am i doing? my heart just left me,how do you think i am?" Dave asked as he started to walk out of the airport,Paul and Shawn following.

"Look i know this is late notice but can i crash at your place tonight? Just in case she calls you back" Shawn asked,knowing there was every possiblity that Dave would say no.

"I can't turn down Jessica's family as much as i would like to,even if she's mad at you right now" Dave said,as the three men got into Dave's car and drove back to his house,as Shawn and Paul went into the house and talked with Ric downstairs,Dave went back into the bedroom,he and Jessica had shared,he went to where his jacket laid and pulled out a picture of where they had stopped one day in the mall and had their pictures made together,they looked so happy.

**Please review,and have no fears this is not the end of Jess and Dave,not by a long shot.**


	16. Chapter 16

The weeks went on and Dave still heard nothing from Jessica, Christmas came and went he had looked forward to her being at his home with him for the holidays,had fantized about spending Christmas here in his house with her and for New Years's he would of took her to New York and celebreated the new year with her but alas that didn't happen,he missed her so much,she was never far from his thoughts,it was now time for the biggest show of the year Wrestlemania,as much as he looked forward to this day, had dreamed about this day coming,had worked hard over the years he had been with the company for his chance at the championship,to prove himself to Mr.McMahon,his mind was on Jessica,where she might be,if she was alright. He just wanted to see her again,if she needed time,he wanted to give that to her to sort out everything,him and Shawn had even made a peace pact of some sorts,Shawn knew Dave loved his sister and it was obvious that Jessica loved Dave,she would not of come back and stayed near the business if not for wanting to be with Dave,Dave asked Shawn to fill him in on what had happened back then with Jessica and Bill,Shawn explained the situation and how much he regretted his part in not believing his sister,Shawn hoped one day that Jessica would somehow forgive him,Dave just hoped that he would see her soon,the being away from her was killing him,in more ways than one,his game was off in the ring,while in the ring he would sometimes scan the crowds hoping against hope she might be there,watching him,she had done that once on a house show where she had been in the upper decks watching his match,he thought one night he had seen her,he even broke out of character and left the ring as he looked into the crowds,of course when he got near the barriers the fans all surrounded him and he could no longer see any sign of the girl he had thought was her.

"You ready big man?" Ric asked as he came into Dave's dressing room.

"Yeah" Dave said,not too enthusically,he never thought he would be like this at Wrestlemania,it was his big night,he and Triple H for the title.

"Dave look i know you miss her but it's been weeks since you've seen or heard anything from her" Ric said.

"I know and that's what kills me,everytime i go to sleep i can hear her calling for me,but when i wake up she's not there anymore,i keep picturing the look on her face that day at my house when Goldber was there,the look of fear there,it's something i will never forget,i just want to know if she's ok" Dave said.

"She's resilient,from what Paul tells me she's been on her own since she was 17,she knows how to take care of herself" Ric said.

"How did you do it Ric?" Dave asked.

"Do what?" Ric asked.

"How did you walk away from your family,not knowing if they were ok,if they were safe" Dave said.

"It wasn't easy,kid this business will make you or break you,i know you have the heart,and the soul for this business,i know this is not going to be easy for you to hear,but you've got to get your head on straight,if you go out there to that crowd like this,they are going to know something isoff with you right off the bat,you've got to walk out there like you're starving to death,like you did when you first came into this company-the hunger and drive must take over you,like you could take on 10 Triple H's and leave them all in the dust" Ric said.

"You're right! Thanks for everything" Dave said.

"No problem,now get out there and walk that aisle,whoooooooooo" Ric said as Dave got up to leave,the match was the highlight of the evening,what had been brewing for months was finally going to be decided tonight,the match went back and forth for a while,ending with Batista coming out on top and capturing the Championship,the crowd was celebrating with Batista as he won the match,he thanked the crowd and headed back to the dressing room to celebrate with his friends.

"Well done champ" Paul said as he hugged his friend.

"Couldn't of done it without you" Dave said laughing.

"Whoa that's new" Randy said as he came up behind them.

"What is?" Dave said.

"You,laughing" Randy said.

"Yeah,alot had been happening,but this helped alot" Dave said.

"Time to party!" Randy said as he whipped out a bottle of champagne and doused his friend with it,others did the same,some choosing to douse the new champ,some taking the opportunity to take a drink,and then some doing a little of both,after it was over Mr.McMahon walked in.

"Awesome match you two,i'm awfully proud of this whole card" Vince said.

"Thank you Mr.McMahon,this moment wouldn't of happened if not for you" Dave said.

"Don't thank me,i hadn't thought to turn you into a face this soon,personally i didn't think the fans would ever go for it,but it worked out really well" Vince said as he was handed a glass of champagne.

"Well whoever's idea it was,i owe them my thanks" Dave said.

"That's the funny thing,it came from an old writer of ours,someone i had not heard from in some years,she just out of the blue contacted me and told me now was the time to turn you into a face" Vince said as he drunk from his glass.

"She?" Dave asked,as an idea popped into his head of who might of done this.

"Yeah,Shawn's little sister,she wrote for us for some years back when she was a teenager,she was ahead of her time back then,she constructed the Stone Cold storyline,and quite a few others,she was very talented and a joy to work with,one day she just upped and said she was leaving and not sure when she would be back,the storylines suffered for awhile,she was sorely missed" Vince said.

"Jessica?" Dave said more to himself than to Vince.

"You know her?" Vince asked,surprised.

"Yeah we've met a time or two" Dave said.

"Well if you ever have the fortune to run into her again,thank her,oh and tell her that if she ever wants to come back to work here,she'll always have a job here for her" Vince said as he left the room.

"Wow,i had no idea you were dating that Jessica,i heard her storylines were the best back then" Randy said.

"She's the best,she knew when the crowd started to change,she could sense the change before the fans did and started to like D-X,she wrote alot of our stuff,not the words so much as the actions we would take and how the story would go" Paul said.

"What did Shawn think of you dating his little sister?" Randy asked.

"I told him it was none of his business at first but we've made our peace for now" Dave said.

"Hey Batista" Mark Callaway(Undertaker) said as he came into the room.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your win" Mark said as he put his hand out for Dave to shake.

"Thanks" Dave said as he put his hand out for the handshake,once his hand was in Mark's hand,Mark gripped his hand very tight.

"Don't ever hurt her,cause if you do you'll answer to me" Mark said as he looked Dave,dead in his eyes,then he turned and walked away.

"Ok where did that come from?" Dave asked as he rubbed his hand trying to get the feeling back in it.

"You forget he's been with the company a long time,Jessica and him were always friends" Paul said.

"Great is there anybody else who's going to get in mine and Jessica's personal lives?" Dave asked.

"Champ i think it's time we get your mind off things.i know this great bar down the road aways,round of drinks on me to celebrate the New Champ" Randy said to the room of fellow wrestlers,back stage hands,who all started to leave the room to get ready.

"Paul do you know if Shawn has heard from her?" Dave asked,before Paul left.

"No,he hasn't,he hopes soon she'll go see their parents" Paul said.

"If you hear anything would you" Dave started to ask.

"You'll be the first one i call" Paul said.

"Thanks" Dave said.

"Come on let's go out for awhile and celebrate" Paul said.

"I'll be right there" Dave said as Paul left and Dave went into the shower to get cleaned up and get changed,as he was buttoning his shirt his cell went off.

"Yeah?" Dave asked.

"Listen we're about to cut out of here,meet us on 47th street,at the Wildhorse,and get a move on will you?" Randy asked.

"I'm on my way" Dave said as they hung up and Dave grabbed his things and was heading for the parking lot,as he neared his car,he stopped in his tracks cause standing right there beside his car was.

"Jess" Dave said.

**Thanks to all who read and review,they mean alot to me.**


	17. Chapter 17

Please review.

"Congratulations on your win" Jessica said akwardly.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Dave asked.

"I'm happy that you accomplished all your dreams" Jessica said.

"All but one,iguess i owe you seeing as you're the one who told Vince to turn me into a face" Dave said.

"I knew you would find out about me sooner or later,i guessed i lied to you too,that's what brought me here to see you" Jessica said.

"You came to an event not too long ago didn't you?" Dave asked,knowing she had,she was the one he had seen in the crowd of fans one day,2 weeks ago.

"Yeah that was me,i knew you had spotted me but icouldn't stay away from you,i miss you" Jessica said.

"You miss me?" Dave asked,carefully.

"Yeah i have,very much so" Jessica admitted.

"It can't be any worse,than when i wake up during the night and reach for you and all i get is the cool sheets,of where you should be" Dave said as he walked to within a few feet of Jessica.

"I know i hurt you,i never should of just taken off like i did,and not explained why,and if you want me to go i will,i just had to see you one more time" Jessica said.

"I wanted you to trust me,to come to me with any fears you had,i realized you needed time to sort through all that,that happened with your family,but i wanted to be there with you,helping you,but you wouldn't let me be there for you" Dave said.

"I've been so used to dealing with stuff on my own,it's hard for me to try to depend on someone else" Jessica said.

"Let me be the man you need,let me be the one you depend on,the one you know who would do anything for you,if all you did was ask" Dave said as he gripped Jessica by the shoulders,they looked in each other's eyes.

"I do need you,that's not easy for me to say, but i want you in my life,if you can forgive me that is" Jessica said.

"Forgive you,hmm that's going to be hard to do,i might could but only on one condition" Dave said.

"What condition?" Jessica asked.

"This" Dave said as he leaned down and kissed her,the feel of her back in his arms was like going back home after being gone so long,and this kiss,he put his all in this kiss,to let her know exactly what his feelings for her were,nothing but love for this woman.

"So am i forgiven?" Jessica asked once she was able to catch her breath.

"Well i'll think about it" Dave said as Jessica slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ouch,that's where i landed wrong on my shoulder tonight" Dave said,rubbing his arm.

"Oh Dave i'm so sorry" Jessica said,afraid she had hurt him.

"You can kiss it to make it better" Dave said as he busted out laughing.

"You,you" Jessica said as she hit him again on the ame shoulder and Dave grabbed her in his arms,they both laughed.

"I know this is a delicate question,but have you been in touch with your family?" Dave asked.

"Actually i just finished talking with both my mom and dad about 30 minutes ago" Jessica said.

"And?" Dave asked.

"And i'm flying home in a couple of days" Jessica said.

"What about you and Shawn?" Dave asked.

"We're meeting up tomorrow,and if things go well,i'm going to fly to his place once my visit with my parents are over" Jessica said.

"That's great,i know this will work out,though i was kinda wondering if" Dave said.

"If what?" Jessica asked,knowing he wanted to go with her,but playing with him all in the same.

"Well since we just got back together and i want to spend some time with you" Dave said.

"You want to fly back with me,is that what you're trying to ask?" Jessica said.

"Yeah that sorta sums it up" Dave said.

"Hmm like meet the parents?" Jessica asked laughing.

"Something like that" Dave said,a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"Well don't say i didn't warn you" Jessica said.

"Jess,listen to me,no matter what it is,i care about you,i love you and there is nothing i wouldn't do for you if you asked me to,i want to be who you need" Dave said.

"You are what i need in more ways than one" Jessica said.

"Really?" Dave asked,his eyes twinking,remembering their one time together.

"Oh yeah" Jessica said,also remembering their all too brief time spent together,Dave made her feel more alive than anyone ever had.

"Well i've been warned by some people never to hurt you and i swear to you i never will" Dave said.

"Warned you,who?" Jessica asked.

"Well the list so far is Shawn,Paul,Taker" Dave said.

"Mark warned you about hurting me,i had no idea,healways was a good friend of mine back then" Jessica said.

"Yeah it's not everday i have to look up at someone like him,but he was dead serious about it" Dave said.

"Well we won't have to worry about that happening" Jessica said,as she leaned up and grabbed Dave's neck and brought him down to her level and kissed him.

"Well why don't we get out of here and find some place where we can really, uh talk" Dave said as the last word he said was drug out.

"Mmm let's get out of here" Jessica said as Dave leaned in for another kiss.

"Mmm i'm going to get us arrested if i don't stop this,come on my hotel is not that far" Dave said as they got into Dave's car and drove to his hotel,they tried to act normally as they entered the hotel and headed for the elevator,as soon as they were on,and the doors shut,they started to kiss again,Dave grabbed her and picked her up by her hips so that they were level and really started to kiss her,too soon the elevator reached his floor,Dave put her back down on her feet and they quickly headed for his room,as soon as the door was in the process of being shut,they grabbed each other and started at it again,they were like two people who had been seperated way too long,just as Dave lowered Jessica to the bed,at that moment Dave's cell phone went off.

"Damnit" Dave said,trying not to break their kiss.

"You better answer that,it might be important" Jessica said.

"Nothing is as important as you" Dave said,still not answering his cell,it still persisted and kept ringing.

"Go ahead and answer that,i need to catch my breath" Jessica said as she got up from the bed.

"Hold that thought,this will only take a second" Dave said as he got out his cell and answered it.

"This better be important" Dave said,not bothering to look at who it was.

"Hey man,where are you?" Randy Orton asked.

"Randy,i'm sorry but i'm going to have to take a rain check on tonight" Dave said as he looked at Jessica as she moved to the window.

"Something wrong?" Randy asked.

"No,everything is exactly as it should be" Dave said as he winked at Jessica,who winked right back.

"Well something put you in a good mood,what's her name?" Randy asked.

"Look i'll call you tomorrow,we'll go the gym for a few hours" Dave said.

"It's Jessica isn't it? She came back to you didn't she?" Randy asked.

"Randy i said i'd call you tomorrow" Dave said.

"Fine,if she means that much more to you than your friends" Randy said as he hung up.

"Sorry about that,now where were we?" Dave asked as he came up behind Jessica and wrapped his arms around her waist,he bent his head and kissed her neck.

"Did i interrupt something?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing is as important as you at this moment,now where were we" Dave said.

"Mmmmm about right there" Jessica said as she enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms,suddenly he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed,outside it had begun to storm,as a storm went off in Dave's room,during the night as Dave slept his reason for his good night sleep tucked neatly by his side,he hugged her several times during the night,her head using his chest as a pillow,finally Dave and Jessica were back together.

Thanks so much for the reviews,more chapters to come in a few days.


	18. Chapter 18

Dave turned over and as he reached for Jessica there was nothing there but the coolness of the sheets,he sat up and looked around the room.

"Jess?" Dave said loudly,afraid that last night was a figuement of his imagination.

"Good morning,sleepyhead" Jessica said as she came in from the balcony,walking into the room,she was wearing his black silk robe,he had carried it with him whenever he traveled since the last time they were together,he never wore it,to him it was hers.

"You're here,i thought last night was a dream" Dave said relaxed now that she was still here,as he tried to get awake.

"Oh it was a dream alright,but a wonderful one" Jessica said as she moved to stand at the side of the bed.

"What time is it?" Dave asked,looking at the window,the sun was barely up.

"It's still early yet,it's only a little after 7,why don't you go back to sleep?" Jessica said as she brushed her hands through his hair.

"I got a better idea,why don't you come back to bed and we'll both try to get some (sleep)?" Dave asked his eyes twinkling,as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed with Jessica standing over him.

"Now,now i can't have you get tired out now can i?" Jessica asked as she leaned down and kissed him,as he made to grab her and pull her down on the bed with him, when she moved suddenly.

"I'm hungry" Jessica said.

"Me too" Dave said as he made another move with his arm to grab her,she was barely out of his reach.

"For food" Jessica said laughing.

"Oh yeah,well that too" Dave said.

"I'll go get us something,anything particular you want" Jessica said as she took off his robe,she was wearing a t-shirt and and pajamas bottoms,she took the bottoms off and slipped on some jeans.

"You're still talking about food right?" Dave asked with a sexy smile.

"No wonder they call you the Animal" Jessica said as she rolled her eyes and walked over to him and hit him on the head.

"You're going to pay for that one" Dave said as Jessica had now moved into his line of reach,he grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him and held her wrists in one hand,her hands so tiny,his so big,he had no trouble holding them,he barely had an pressure on them in fear he might hurt her.

"Oh i see you want a re-match don't you?" Jessica said as she struggled a bit,laughing at the same time.

"Oh you would win every time,i could never beat you" Dave said.

"Oh,that's really sweet" Jessica said as she leaned down and kissed Dave,as he focused on the kiss,he let go of her wrists to put on hand on the back of her head to keep the kiss going,and the other he had wrapped around her waist,to hold her in place,Jessica suddenly lurched up and put both hands on Dave's shoulders.

"1,2,3 i win!" Jessica said laughing as she moved off the bed.

"Why you little sneak" Dave said,as he could help but laugh at her.

"The Animal has been beaten,the winner of the match and NEW! champion,the Jessica!" Jessica said laughing.

"Oh but my foot was on the bottom rope" Dave said as he stood up,wearing nothing but a pair of silk,black boxers,he started to walk towards her.

"Uh,what about i buy you breakfast and we call it even?" Jessica asked, as she backed up slowly,she felt the wall behind her and Dave put one hand on the wall,the other on the under side of her chin.

"How about you come and kiss me and we'll call it even?" Dave asked as he didn't wait for her answer he just grabbed her and kissed her passionately,moments went by and the kiss finally ended,Jessica's stomach made a little grumbling noise.

"Well i guess i better get you fed" Dave said.

"It would be a wise idea if you want me to hang around" Jessica said,as she went over to get her purse,once found she looked for bag to find her shoes.

"You have money?" Dave asked as he looked around for his wallet,his clothes were all over the floor.

"Yeah" Jessica said,as she finished putting her shoes on.

"I'll be right back" Jessica said as she walked to the door.

"Hurry back" Dave said as Jessica walked out the door,Jessica went downstairs to the main lobby and went into the restaurant and got them 2 orders to go,Dave's bigger than hers,she walked back to the elevators,as she was about to push the close button,someone walked onto the elevator.

"Hello Jessica,long time no see" Randy Orton said.

"Yes it has been,how are you Randy?" Jessica asked.

"Great,can't complain,so i guess you andbig man made up and are back together now?" Randy asked.

"Yeah,i've made alot of mistakeswith him in the past and i'm going to tryto make up for themwith Dave" Jessica said.

"Jessica let me ask you something,do you really think Dave was all alone this whole time you two were seperated?" Randy asked as he walked right to where Jessica stood.

"What are you talking about Randy?" Jessica said,feeling uncomfortable suddenly,there was something about Randy that disturbed her now,that had never before.

"Well i just don't want to see you get hurt by Dave,but i mean come on,the women are always following me and him wherever we travel to,some are lucky enough to get backstage" Randy said.

""If Dave was with someone while we were seperated ,than it's my own fault,i never should of left him like i did,now let me ask you something Randy,why are you suddenly interested in my personal life anyways,what are you bored?" Jessica asked.

"Dave's my friend,but i hope i'm you're friend also" Randy said as he moved back a lock of her hair that had fallen down.

"I want to be your friend Randy,but as my friend and Dave's,let us work things out for ourselves" Jessica said as the elevator finally reached her floor.

"Fair enough" Randy said as Jessica walked out of the elevator,she turned around.

"You going to go see Dave?" Jessica asked.

"Another time,see you around Jessica" Randy said as he pushed the close button,Jessica stood there for a few seconds before finally walking to Dave's room,she got out the room card and was just about to put it in the slot,when she thought about what Randy had just told her,why would he tell her that,she asked herself,just then the door opened.

"There you are,i was just coming to look for you" Dave said, dressed in jeans and a shirt,as she just smiled quickly and walked in with their breakfast.

"Something wrong?" Dave asked,confused by her silence.

"No,what could be wrong,come on our breakfast is getting cold" Jessica said as she started to take out their trays.

"Jess,when are you going to start trusting me,now something happened between you leaving this room and till you came back just now,would you mind telling me what it was?" Dave asked.

"Alright,i just,have you,did you" Jessica was trying to say.

"Did i what?" Dave asked.

"Jess talk to me" Dave said.

"I know i have no right to ask you this,but when i left you,did you see anybody when i was gone?" Jessica asked.

"What,where is this coming from?" Dave asked.

"I just wanted to know" Jessica said.

"Jess when we were seperated i thought my life was over,you'll never know the worry i had over you during that time,and to answer your question,no,you're the only woman i've been seeing in a long time" Dave said.

"Thank you" Jessica said,as she went to hug him.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something" Dave said.

"Fair enough,go ahead ask me anything" Jessica said.

"What really prompted you to ask me this?" Dave asked.

"I ran into Randy in the elevator and he said something about you seeing someone else, and i was stupid for even listening to it" Jessica said,as Dave pulled back to look at her.

"Randy,Randy said that to you?" Dave asked.

"Yeah,but forget that,let's get back to our breakfast" Jessica said trying to change the subject.

"I don't get it,why would he make up such a lie about me,i'm going to find him right now" Dave said as he went to the door,Jessica ran over to him.

"Let it go,he's not worth it" Jessica said.

"No way,he hurt you,and for that i'm going to make him answer for that" Dave said as he had his hand on the door,he opened it and was about to leave.

"Dave" Jessica said,as Dave turned and put his hand under her chin.

"Listen this won't take but just a second,stay here and lock the door after me ok?" Dave said.

"Don't do anything foolish" Jessica said.

"Hey you know me" Dave said with a smile.

"That's what i'm talking about" Jessica said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Lock the door" Dave said as he went out the door,he stood at the door until he heard her lock it and turned and went to the elevators at the end of the hall and pressed the down button to go and find Randy and to have a chat with him.

Happy New Year Everyone!

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19

Dave rode the elevator till it arrived on the lobby floor, all the way down he thought of what Randy had said to Jessica and why he said that to her,once the elevator stopped he walked off and went in search of his so called friend Randy Orton,he walked around for a few minutes asking a few of the staff if they had seen him,signing a few autographs in the process,finally one member of the housekeeping staff said they had seen him go into the lounge a few minutes ago,Dave then headed for the lounge,once there he looked around and saw Randy up at the bar,having a drink,he quickly walked over.

"Hello Randy" Dave said as he went to sit down in the stool beside Randy.

"Dave,hey man you missed a great party last night,the chicks were hot" Randy said.

"Yeah well i had other important things going on" Dave said.

"So are you going to be ready to go out and work out later?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Dave said.

"Well if you are just give me a call,i need to get going" Randy said as he made to get up out of his chair.

"Not so fast Randy" Dave said as he put a hand out and stopped Randy from leaving.

"Can i help you?" Randy said.

"Yeah,you can start answering a few questions" Dave said.

"Ok,shoot" Randy said

"Did you run into Jessica earlier?" Dave asked.

"Yeah i had a little chat with her,so what?" Randy said.

"Well the next time you want to have a chat with her,you come see me and pick on me for once" Dave said.

"What's the big deal?" Randy asked.

"The big deal is that you lied to her about me seeing someone else,you know damn well i haven't been with anyone else since i met Jessica" Dave said.

"Whoa you're getting all bent out of shape for this chick" Randy said.

"She's not some chick and you better never come near her again,you understand me?" Dave said,getting all up into Randy's face.

"So it all comes out now huh,you're throwing our friendship away because some b" Randy started to say but before he could finish his sentence,Dave grabbed him by the shirt and had backed him up against the bar.

"Don't you ever call her that,you hear me,you ever say something about her like that and i'll make you sorry you did" Dave said.

"Yeah,yeah i hear you,now get off me"Randy said as Dave moved away.

"Don't ever go near her again" Dave warned Randy.

"It's nice to see how you treat your friends" Randy said as Dave just shoved him as he walked away and headed back to the elevators.

"Who does he think he is,he was a nothing before" Randy said to himself as he straighten his shirt and sat down.

"Bartender another drink" Randy said as the bartender went to get him another beer.

"That will be $24.50" the bartender said.

"Hold on" Randy said as he went to get his wallet out of his pocket.

"This one's on me" a man said from behind Randy.

"I know that voice" Randy said as he turned in his seat.

"What do you want?" Randy asked the man standing there.

"Well i think we can come to an agreement that will benefit us both" Bill Goldberg said.

"How's that?" Randy asked,not knowing what to think.

"Well see,here's what we do,i know you want Dave's spot in the business and i want to teach Dave a lesson" Bill said.

"You want to get back at Jessica,don't you?" Randy asked.

"Something like that,see if i can get back at Jessica,then i can get back at my ex-wife for leaving me like she did and stealing my kid" Bill said.

"So how are we going to get Dave out of the spot light?" Randy asked.

"Well see we can use Jessica against Dave and when the timing is right she will be his downfall,see i sat in the back and watched your little conversation you just had with Dave,impressive i must say to tell her that Dave was seeing other women while they were seperated,he was a little ticked at you for that,now i say we bid our time for now and wait,till just the right moment,Dave's matches were a mess when he was not with her,ha-ha kinda like when Samson lost his hair,Deliah was the cause of it,and i bet if you were to say go to Vince with this awesome sorta real tale of bringing Jessica into the storyline of you versus Dave,Vince would go for it and we could plant the seed of doubt into both Jessica's and Dave's trust in each other and literally kill 2 birds with 1 stone" Bill said.

"Than i say we have a deal" Randy said as they shook hands and plotted more of how and when to start their plan for Jessica and Dave.

Meanwhile:

"Jess it's me,open the door" Dave said as he stood there waiting for the door to open,which it did.

"How did it go?" Jessica asked once Dave was in the room.

"I don't know what his problem is but i don't think he'll bother you again" Dave said as he went to Jessica and took her in his arms for a hug.

"Dave what did you do?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing,just asked him a few questions and told him not to bother you again,that if he had something to say to you,to come and tell me" Dave said.

"Why do i have this notion that you did more than that?" Jessica asked.

"I have no idea" Dave said with a laugh.

"Dave this is serious,i don't want to come between you and Randy,you two go back,he was probably maybe a little hurt cause you've been spending time with me and not hanging out with him" Jessica said.

"Well don't worry,he won't bother you again,now how about we go out and have a little fun before i have to go to the gym?" Dave asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Jessica asked.

"How about we go to the mall or to the park for lunch?" Dave asked.

"I'd love too" Jessica said as they got ready and headed for the mall,they walked around for awhile,Dave having to stop every now and then to sign autographs and take a few photos,one group of college boys asked for a group photo,Jessica stayed out of the lime light while Dave posed for the pictures,as Dave signed a few autographs for the boys there he turned and looked to where Jessica stood,one of the boys had walked over there to her.

"Hi i'm Mark,what's your name?" Mark asked.

"I'm Jessica" Jessica said.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Jessica said as she could see Dave start walking towards them.

"Well listen a few of my buddies and i are going to a few bars,i'd love for you to join us" Mark said.

"Well thanks for the invitation but i'm with someone" Jessica said.

"He's a lucky guy" Adam said.

"Yes i am" Dave said as he walked to where Jessica stood and put his arm around her waist.

"Whoa,i'm sorry for hitting on your girl" Adam said,a little afraid now that he had tried to pick up Batista's girl.

"Oh Adam you're sweet" Jessica said.

"Hey Batista,who's the gorgeous lady with you?" one of the college boys asked as the rest of them came over to them.

"She's my lady" Dave said.

"Damn you're lucky" the boy said.

"Got that right" Dave said,as he looked down at Jessica.

"Can we get our picture taken with her?" Adam asked.

"That's up to Jess" Dave said.

"Oh man,please Jess can i get my picture taken with you?" Adam asked.

"Sure" Jessica said as Adam handed the camera to Dave to take a picture of him and Jessica.

"Hold on!" the other group of boys said as they all then joined in the photo.

"Thanks Batista and thanks Jess" the group said as they walked on.

"I think they were more excited for taking a picture with you than me" Dave said.

"Awww" Jessica said as they grabbed something to go and went to the park to eat.

"So how was it growing up with Shawn as a brother?" Dave asked while they were eating.

"Oh it was a blast,i followed Shawn whenever i could,he was the best older brother,a little over protective sometimes,he reminded me of Dad for the longest and still does" Jessica said.

"How so?" Dave asked.

"He was always watching out for me back then,he never let any of the other wrestlers get too close to me,well except Paul" Jessica said.

"Than i have alot to thank him for" Dave said.

"Why's that?" Jessica asked.

"Well you could of ended up with one of them and then i would still be a mid card wrestler with no title" Dave said.

"Oh well i'm glad i'm good for something" Jessica said as she hit him on the arm,twice.

"I'm just teasing,you coming into my life has changed it forever and for the better" Dave said.

"Well actually i did date a few wrestlers,but Shawn never knew about them" Jessica said,with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah,who?" Dave said as Jessica had his attention now.

"Oh nobody really" Jessica said as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Go ahead and tell me,it wasn't Paul was it?" Dave asked,as he remember the day that Bill had broke into his house and Paul had come over luckily and helped them,the way he had grabbed Jessica into that hug.

"Paul? No way he's my brother,if not by blood" Jessica said.

"Are they still with this company?" Dave asked.

"Mmm one of them is" Jessica said.

"I haven't seen you around anyone particular at the events" Dave said,trying to think of who it could be.

"Oh well see i go to his locker room and we talk and talk,among other things" Jessica said.

"What?" Dave asked,he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah and the way he hugs me,like he never wants to let me go,i tell you the man is a real Animal" Jessica said,as she then busted out laughing.

"Me" Dave said as he finally figured out she was talking about him.

"Gotcha" Jessica said.

"But there was someone else,another wrestler you were seeing wasn't there,i know i have no right to ask and it's in the past" Dave said.

"His name was Chris Champion,he came out of the Memphis circuit,he came into the WWE a few years laterbut we had already grown apart by then" Jessica said.

"Where is he now?" Dave asked.

"I have no idea now,after he left we didn't stay in touch" Jessica said.

"His loss,my gain" Dave said.

"So you still want to meet my family this weekend?" Jessica asked.

"Sure i would" Dave said.

"Are you able to get away?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah i've got a autograph session Saturday afternoon but i can get away by 3 it's that alright with you?" Dave asked.

"That sounds good" Jessica said as they finished their lunch,they headed back to the hotel,they arrived in their room and Dave changed clothes and was going to go work out,he asked Jessica to go with him,but she declinded saying she had too many phone calls to start making,he made her lock the door again and told her to call him if she needed him for anything,they kissed right before Dave left to go to the gym.

Thanks guys for reading and reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later Dave and Jessica were in a limo heading for a Toys R Us store for a scheduled autograph session,the limo pulled up at the back and still the fans were packed there,when the door opened the yelling and cheering for Batista started,Dave climbed out of the limo and placed one hand out for Jessica to grab as they walked to the entrance,once inside Dave and Jessica walked to where they had a table set up for Dave,the store was packed,the fans had shown up in thousands and thousands,the line went all the way outside as far as the eye could see,the manager was welcoming and thanking everyone for showing up,Dave's representive Mark was there going over Dave's schedule for today,then Mark walked over to the side of the table.

"Um i'm going to go to the back if that's ok with you?" Jessica said.

"Is something wrong?" Dave asked.

"No everything is ok,i just need to make sure our flight is still on schedule" Jessica said,thinking about going home to see her parents in more than 7 years.

"Oh,ok but don't go too far" Dave said,as he leaned down for a kiss,then Jessica headed to the back while Dave started meeting the fans and having pictures taken with him and signing autographs,Jessica walked outside to call the airlines and their flight was still scheduled on time,as she ended the call she grabbed her head,she had shooting pains to her temples.

"Hey Jessica are you ok?" the limo driver James asked as he had seen Jessica come back outside and grab her head like she did.

"Yeah,just give me a minute" Jessica said hoping the pain would ease,so far it hadn't let up.

"Do i need to go get Dave?" James asked.

"No,no he's busy,i'm fine really" Jessica said,as the pain eased just a bit.

"Can i get you something,i have some aspirin in the car" James asked.

"Yeah,that sounds good" Jessica said as James went to the car,she stood there her head still hurting so much.

"Here you go" James said as he came back with the aspirin and handed her a bottled water.

"Thanks James" Jessica said.

"Are you sure i don't need to get Dave?" James asked.

"No,i don't want to worry him,anyways it's probably all the stress i'm going through,i'm flying home today to see my parents,i haven't seen them in 7 years and i didn't exactly leave on good circumstances the last time i was home" Jessica said.

"Well if you're sure?" James asked.

"Yeah i'm feeling better already" Jessica lied,the pain still there.

"Well good,and good luck on going back home to your parents i'm sure everything will work out now,is Dave going with you?" James asked.

"Yeah,tell you what you got any more aspirin,i might need some more before this day is out,and so might Dave" Jessica said.

"Sure hold on" James said as he went to the limo and gave her some aspirin packets.

"Thanks again" Jessica said as she started back to the store,she looked up the aisle where Dave was still signing autographs,the fans were all over him,she stood there beside some security police,she just looked at him,thinking she was the luckiest woman on earth to have his love,he looked up when he sensed her presence and winked at her,she raised her left hand and waved back,just then the pain in her head hit her again,she grabbed her head and leaned over the pain was so bad,the earlier pain was nothing compared to this one,this one was making her nauseous.

"Jessica" Dave said as he stood up,he had seen what had just happened,but there was nowhere to go,the fans were all around the table,he knew if he tried to go to Jessica then,then someone would get hurt,Jessica a possibility.

"I'll go check on her Dave,stay there" Mark said as he had seen what just happened he quickly went to where Jessica was.

"Jessica are you ok?" Mark said as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah my head just hurts is all" Jessica said as she took a deep breath and the pain eased up the slighest.

"Dave's worried about you" Mark said,as Jessica looked over to where Dave was,she could see the concern on his face,she gave him a thumbs up,even though she didn't feel that wonderful,Dave relaxed just a bit,as the fans kept coming and blocked his view of where Jessica was,moments later Mark walked back over.

"What's wrong with her?" Dave asked Mark.

"She's got a headache is all,she took some aspirin and she said they should be taking affect soon" Mark said.

"Where did she go?" Dave asked,not seeing her.

"She went to the bathroom and said she was going to go lay down in the limo,she said she was ok and for you not to worry" Mark said.

"Are you sure she's ok?" Dave asked Mark.

"Yeah,she said it was the stress of going home again" Mark said.

"Yeah she's been so tense about that" Dave said,still worried about Jessica,but realizing that it could be just the stress,if she wasn't better when they left,they were not going to her parents,he would take her to a doctor who was afriend of his,and have her looked over,just in case,he then got back into meeting and greeting the fans,once it was over and everyone had their chance to meet him,he signed a few and posed for some of the workers at Toys R Us and headed back to the back exit and to the limo.

"How is she?" Dave asked James,the driver who was standing there beside the limo.

"She's been asleep the last hour,i hope she's ok" James said as Dave opened the door and got into the limo,Jessica was curled up into a ball on the back seat,he crunched beside her,moving some of her hair that had fallen onto her cheek.

"Dave" Jessica said as she opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked,as Jessica sat up,Dave moved to sit on the seat and pulled her to sit across his lap.

"Better,i'm sorry for missing your autograph session" Jessica said.

"Don't worry about it,is your headache better?" Dave asked.

"Yeah James gave me some aspirin and i feel better now,stop worrying" Jessica said.

"I can't help it,when you're sick i'm going to worry about you,i think about you all the time" Dave said.

"I'm not sick,it was a headache is all" Jessica said,trying to reassure Dave.

"Sorry to interrupt but are we going to the airport?" James the driver asked.

"Yeah let's go" Jessica said.

"Are you sure,we can wait a day or two if you don't feel up to it?" Dave asked.

"No,i want to see them today" Jessica said.

"Alright,to the airport James" Dave said.

"Sure thing" James said as he drove them to the airport,an hour later Jessica and Dave were on their way to go to Jessica's parents house,on the plane a few fans wanted Dave's autograph and picture which he did,Dave sat on the aisle seat while Jessica sat on the window seat,she laid her head on Dave's shoulder as she drifted off to sleep for a bit.

"Hey sleeping beauty,it's time to wake up" Dave said.

"Mmmm?" Jessica said as she opened her eyes.

"We're about to land" Dave said.

"Oh" Jessica said as she tried to get woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked,as she sat up.

"Better" Jessica said as the plane started to land,once they were off the plane they went to the parking lot where Dave had arranged for a Jeep Cherokee Larendo to be there so he could use while in San Antonio.

"Ok where do we go from here?" Dave asked as he started to SUV up.

"When you exit the parking lot,turn right and that will get us on the interstate and we'll drive about an hour on I-44" Jessica said as Dave followed her instructions.

"Nervous?" Dave asked.

"No way,why would i be?" Jessica said,even to herself that didn't sound too believable.

"You've been quiet for the last 10 minutes,which is a record" Dave said.

"Very funny,no it's just weird being back here" Jesssica said.

"You know you never did tell me your parent's names" Dave said.

"Richard and Carol" Jessica said.

"Nice names,how did they meet?" Dave asked.

"His friend Michael set them up" Jessica said.

"Michael?" Dave asked.

"Yeah so for thanking him,my parents named their first born after him" Jessica said.

"That's one way to pay him back" Dave said.

"You ever think about kids?" Dave asked out of the blue.

"What about them?" Jessica asked.

"About having kids,starting a family" Dave said,as he pictured then Jessica holding a baby,his baby.

"I've never thought about it,i've lived for the moment the last few years,and never thought about settling down with anyone" Jessica said.

"Oh" Dave said.

"But that doesn't mean it won't happen one day i guess" Jessica said.

"As long as the option is still there" Dave said.

"In about a mile,we're going to turn off on Exit 23" Jessica said as Dave followed her instructions and in a little while they were turning down the driveway of her parent's home.

"You ready?" Dave asked.

"No time like the present" Jessica said,as they got out of the SUV and started to walk towards the house,when Jessica stopped in her tracks.

"You ok?" Dave asked.

"Yeah i just needed a moment" Jessica said as the front door opened and her parents walked out onto the porch and down into the yard.

"Jessica!" Carol Hickenbottom yelled as she came running at her daughter and hugged her like she would not let her go.

"Mom" Jessica said,returning the hug,tears going down both the women's faces.

"Oh sweetheart i'm so happy you're home" Carol said.

"Hi dad" Jessica said as her father came up to them then.

"Jessica we're so sorry for what happened back all those years ago" Richard Higgenbottom,as Jessica then hugged both her mom and dad,Dave watched them from the sidelines a smile on his face.

"And who is this?" Richard asked,seeing Dave.

"This is a very important person in my life,mom,dad this is Dave Batista" Jessica said as she moved to Dave's side.

"Hello Mr.and Mrs.Hickenbottom" Dave said as he put his hand out to shake.

"Hello Dave and call me Carol,thank you for bringing our daughter home to us" Carol said as she hugged Dave.

"Sir" Dave said to Richard.

"Hello Dave,call me Richard,i can tell from your eyes how much you care about my daughter" Richard said.

"Dad!" Jessica said,embarrassed.

"I love your daughter very much,i intend to make sure she's happy and loved" Dave said.

"That's all i ask" Richard said,shaking Dave's hand.

"Let's go in and talk,i've got a meal ready" Carol said as they walked into the house.

**Please review,and thanks again for everyone reading and reviewing this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Dave,Jessica and her parents were in the Hickenbottom's dining room and were enjoying a wonderful meal that Jessica's mother had prepared.

"Jessica where were you all these years?" Carol asked.

"Dear,if she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to" Richard said.

"No it's alright,i left the states right after i left home,i stayed in Europe for about a year then i stayed in California for awhile,moved to New York,did some temp work there,finally i moved to Atlanta" Jessica said.

"I had no idea,where did you stay in these places,i mean Europe and such?" Carol asked.

"With friends,we would all bunk in together and live that way,i have a house in Atlanta" Jessica said.

"Did you ever try to contact any of us?" Carol asked.

"Carol" Richard said.

"No it's alright dad,i wanted to call but i chickened out,and just tried to stay busy" Jessica said.

"What about money,did you have enough?" Carol asked.

"Yeah i worked every place i went to,and i still have some saved up from when i worked with the WWF,WWE i mean" Jessica said,thinking how silly it was to have to change the name.

"What made you decide to get near the business,if you don't mind me asking?" Richard asked.

"I wanted to see Shawn,i actually snuck in and was going to go see him,when i thought better of it and turned and ran into Dave" Jessica said.

"I'm glad you were the one she ran into then" Carol said.

"Me too" Dave said.

"Mom where's Amanda at?" Jessica asked about her sister who had been married to Bill Goldberg and has al ittle boy with him.

"She and Brett took off a few months after she found out what kind of a person Bill was,i'm so sorry for ever doubting you in the first place and i know if Amanda was here she would say that to you also" Carol said.

"Mom quit apologizing it's over now,does she ever come home?" Jessica asked.

"Yes,aboutso often she comes by to see us,Brett is 7 years old now and so adorable" Carol said.

"Carol you say that about all our grandchildren" Richard said.

"Well i can't help it,they all are,and i know when Jessica has hers,hers will be as well" Carol said.

"Mom!" Jessica said.

"So Dave how exactlydid you meet my daughter?" Richard asked.

"Well like she said we ran into each other at an event and i was completely blown away by this little free spirit who baited me every time she could,she seemed to know what she was talking about,we stayed in contact with each other,every now and then she would turn up in the arenas and we would talk and got to know each other better and have been with each other ever since" Dave said as he winked at Jessica across from the table,she in turn took her shoe off and brought her foot up to caress Dave's leg under the table.

"So tell us about yourself Dave" Richard said.

"Well i'm 36 years old,i've been with the company for about 3 years now" Dave said.

"Are you still close with your family?" Carol asked.

"Yes i talk to them at least once a week" Dave said.

"Were they happy you decided to start wrestling?" Richard asked.

"Oh as long as i was happy they were,were you happy about Shawn i mean Michael getting into the business?" Dave asked.

"At first no,i just knew he would get hurt but as the years went by he got better and better and finally made it into the big league" Richard said.

"He accomplished alot and he's one i respect in this business,we didn't get along at the first but now we're ok" Dave said as Jessica kept rubbing his leg with her foot.

"Oh were there some problems with you and Michael?" Carol asked.

"That was my fault i think" Jessica said.

"Just a misunderstanding between us" Dave said as right then Jessica put her foot right into Dave's lap,he motioned with his eyes at her parents,she just smiled back sweetly.

"What about your family Dave?" Carol asked.

"My mom brought up me and my sister,i'm really close with my sister and my mom Donna" Dave said.

"And your father?" Carol asked.

"He was never around much,my mom was a single mom and she never had it easy but she did a wonderful job with what she had,with 2 kids,i didn't make it easy on her" Dave said.

"Sounds like she's a wonderful lady" Carol said.

"Oh she's the best,still is,she comes and sees me wrestle when she wants to" Dave said.

"I'd love to talk to her someday" Carol said.

"I'll have her call you" Dave said as Jessica took her foot off Dave's lap and slipped her shoe back on.

"I'd like that,with our two children seeing each other" Carol said as she got up and started to clear the dishes.

"I'll help you mom" Jessica said as she also started grabbing some dishes.

"Dave why don't we get yours and Jessica's things settled in" Richard said as Dave got up and followed Richard to the living room and grabbed their bags and started up the stairs.

"This is one of our guest rooms" Richard said as he opened the door and walked in,Dave following with his things.

"And just so we're clear you sleep in here and Jessica sleeps in her own room" Richard said.

"I understand" Dave said.

"I was once young like you,and i know what it's like to be with the woman you love,but she's my daughter and i'm still her father and i like you Dave i really do,so i hope you will respect mine and Carol's wishes" Richard said.

"I completely understand and i totally respect you'll wishes" Dave said.

"Thank you" Richard said.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Sir" Dave said as he put his bag on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"Thank you for bringing our daughter here,and remembercall me Richard,Dave" Richard said.

"I'll take Jessica's things to her room,why don't you wash up and meet us downstairs for some coffee when you get ready?" Richard said.

"Thank you Richard" Dave said as Richard left the room and Dave went into the bathroom to wash up.

Downstairs in the kitchen Carol and Jessica were talking.

"How serious are you and Dave?" Carol said.

"He makes me feel safe,safer than i've ever felt with anyone before in my life" Jessica said.

"I can see he cares about you as well" Carol said.

"You can?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah,the way he looks at you,you can see it in his eyes" Carol said.

"I feel the same way" Jessica said.

"Oh sweetie i'm so happy you're home and you met someone who cares about you,you deserve it so much" Carol said as she hugged her daughter.

"Now where is my hug?" Dave said as he came into the kitchen.

"Come here you" Jessica said as Dave walked to her and hugged her and kissed her cheek he didn't think if he really kissed her he would be able to stop and there they were in her parent's kitchen with her mom right there.

"Awwww to be young and in love again" Carol said.

"Well we're old and in love" Richard said as he hugged his wife.

"Let's go into the living room and let these 2 have a moment" Carol said as she and Richard left the kitchen.

"They're really nice" Dave said.

"Yeah,they are" Jessica said.

"Mmm and what was with the dinner tonight?" Dave asked.

"What you didn't enjoy the food?" Jessica asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah right,well when i get you alone back at my house i'll clarify what i was talking about" Dave said.

"Is that a promise?" Jessica asked.

"You can bank on it" Dave said as he leanded down for one quick kiss,as they walked into the living room and talked with her parents for hours,Carol and Richard talked about when Jessica was growing up,they showed pictures of her from a baby till she was 17,Dave talked about his growing up,getting into some trouble as a teenager,growing up in D.C.

"Well i hate to cut this short but i'm getting sleepy" Carol said as she and Richard stood up and went over to Jessica and hugged her.

"It's so nice to meet you Dave,good night" Carol said as she hugged him.

"You too and the meal was wonderful,and good night" Dave said.

"Good night Dave,and not too late" Richard said as he shook hands with Dave and went off for bed.

"I can't believe they showed you my baby pictures" Jessica said as she and Dave sat on the couch,watching the fire in the fireplace.

"And why not,you were a beautiful baby and you've grown into a beautiful woman,never be afraid to share any of your life with me" Dave said,as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How's your head doing?" Dave asked.

"It's been fine since we got here,i knew it was the stress" Jessica said.

"Come on sleeping beauty" Dave said in awhile,as they headed upstairs to go to bed,they stopped outside her room.

"Can't you come in just for a bit?" Jessica asked.

"This is your parents house,i respect them and you,we'll sleep apart for tonight" Dave said.

"You're no fun" Jessica said teasingly.

"Don't worry when we get back home i'll make up for tonight,in more ways than one" Dave said as he kissed her.

"Good night Jess,dream of me tonight" Dave said as he walked to his own room.

"Good night Dave" Jessica said as she went into her room and closed the door and got ready for bed,Dave had just gotten into bed and was lying there,no matter how long he had been sleeping in different beds night after night it took him awhile to get to sleep,as he had just shut his eyes,his door opened and Jessica walked in,wearing a robe.

"Jess,what's wrong?" Dave asked as he sat up in bed,concerned.

"Nothing i was just getting ready for bed when i forgot to tell you something" Jessica said.

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"Thank you for bringing me here and i love you" Jessica said.

"You're welcome and i love you too" Dave said as she leaned down for a kiss,the kiss intensified and Dave had to pull away.

"Go to bed" Dave said as Jessica took one more kiss and left the room,Dave straighten the blankets and shut his eyes and was asleep in no time,dreaming of his Jess.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	22. Chapter 22

Jessica and Dave stayed at her parent's house for another week,Dave had asked for some time off and he had to leave this Sunday evening,Dave had to get back,he was due for a house show in Virginia.

"Oh Jessie you call me as soon as you two get in ok?" Carol said as she hugged her daughter.

"I will mom,i promise" Jessica said.

"Take care of my girl" Richard said.

"I will,you can count on me" Dave said as he shook Richard's hand.

"You come back and visit with us soon" Carol said as she then hugged Dave.

"I'd love to,thank you for inviting me into your home" Carol said.

"You're always welcomed here,i'm sure you two will see Michael before we do,give him a hug for me" Carol said as Dave loaded up their things.

"We're suppossed to meet up sometime this week,i can't wait to meet Rebecca and Cameron,bye mom,dad" Jessica said as she hugged them both one last time and got into the SUV,Dave drove them back to the airport.

"Thanks for bringing me back here,i didn't think it would go as well as it did" Jessica said as they were driving to the airport.

"Thank you for sharing your life with me,your parents are great people" Dave said.

"Yeah they enjoyed having you-owwww" Jessica cried out as her head started to throb again,she hunched over in the seat and grabbed her head.

"Jess,what's wrong?" Dave asked as his attention was on Jessica and trying to watch the road.

"My head it hurts" Jessica said,tears coming from her eyes she was in so much pain.

"Jess where's the nearest hospital from here?" Dave asked.

"No hospital,it's just a headache" Jessica said.

"It's not just a headache something is making you sick,now tell me" Dave said.

"I'm alright,the pain is going away" Jessica said and remarkablely it was.

"I want to go get you checked out just in case" Dave said.

"That's not necessary Dave,really" Jessica said as she said that she got to sick to her stomach.

"Dave i'm going to be sick,pull over somewhere" Jessica said holding her stomach.

"Hold on" Dave said as he found a resting stop and pulled into the parking lot,as soon as the SUV was stopped Jessica opened the door and ran out into the bathroom.

"Jess" Dave yelled as he jumped out and followed her,he walked right into the women's bathroom,luckily there were no one else inside.

"Jess?" Dave said as all the doors to the stalls were closed,then he heard the sounds of someone throwing up,he took some paper towels and ran some cool water on them as the bathroom stall opened and Jessica walked out.

"Here" Dave said as he handed her the towels,she looked very pale.

"Thanks" Jessica said as she took the towels and ran them over her forehead.

"Jess,i'm taking you to a hospital today" Dave said.

"There's no need for that i'm ok really" Jessica said.

"No you're not,this is the second day you've been sick,i'm really worried about you" Dave said.

"Look i'm sure it was all the stress yesterday and today was probably just the relief of it all" Jessica said.

"I'd feel better if you would at least get yourself checked out" Dave said.

"If it happens again i will,ok?" Jessica said.

"Alright,but you swear to me you'll go see a doctor if you feel this way anymore" Dave said.

"I will,i swear" Jessica said.

"Alright" Dave said as he then grabbed Jessica into his arms.

"I don't know what i would do if anything happened to you" Dave said as he kissed the side of her head.

"Nothing will,i promise" Jessica said.

"You wanna rest here for awhile?" Dave asked.

"In this restroom,no i don't think so,let's get going" Jessica said as they got back in the SUV and headed for the airport,while they were going to their some kids came up to Dave for some autographs,which Dave happidly obliged,they then boarded their plane and headed to Virginia for the house show,once they landed in Virginia,they quickly went to the arena and while Dave was getting ready for the show,someone walked into his dressing room.

"Hello young lady" the man said.

"Vince" Jessica said as she went to hug Mr.McMahon.

"Oh Jessica how have you been?" Vince asked.

"Never better" Jessica said looking over at Dave,who smiled back at her.

"So i see you know Dave" Vince said.

"Yeah we know each other" Jessica said as Dave then walked up to Jessica and put his hand around her waist.

"I see that you do" Vince said with a smile on his face.

"Listen i was wondering if you might want to a couple of appearances in a storyline that's come up" Vince asked Jessica.

"Me? Oh Vince i've never really wanted to be apart of the scene" Jessica said.

"Oh i think you would be perfect,you've been in the ring some,i know nothing much,but you know some of the ropes,and when i heard this idea i thought it would be perfect for you" Vince said.

"What's the idea?" Jessica asked.

"Well before i go into detail,i take it you and Dave here are an item?" Vince asked.

"Yes we are" Dave said.

"Good i'm happy for you two,ok here is the plot,you know we're going the whole Raw versus Smackdown storyline,well JBL is going to call you out and question your loyalty to the Smackdown roster,by telling you he knows you're secretly seeing Shawn's sister behind the scenes,then Jessica you come down to the ring to basically tell JBL to mind his own business and that Dave is loyal to the company,boom Kane and Show come out and JBL and you are fighting with them when Shawn comes out and argues with you Jessica and then Randy comes out to fight with him,Randy hits him from behind with a chair and then Dave you come into the ring and are yelling at Randy for hitting him from behind and Randy throws the chair,you catch it Dave and then Shawn thinks you're the one who hit him not Randy,what do you think?" Vince asked.

"Oh Vince i really don't know" Jessica said.

"It would be perfect,just for a week or two then it's over with" Vince said.

"What do you think Dave?" Jessica asked.

"If you want to,it sounds good" Dave said.

"Ok,just for a week or two then i'm done" Jessica said.

"Wonderful,i'll get the writers to fine tune it and we'll do the show this Tues for Smackdown on Friday" Vince said as he left the room.

"You sure you're ok with this?" Dave asked,once he was gone.

"Yeah it might even be fun" Jessica said.

"I never thought you and me would ever be on a show together" Dave said.

"Well watch it big boy,i just might pin you" Jessica said laughing.

"Oh you can pin me anytime" Dave said.

"I'd love to but only in bed,but this is only for a little while" Jessica said.

"Then i won't have to share you with the rest of the world" Dave said.

"But i still have to share you with the female fans out there" Jessica said.

"But i come home to you at night" Dave said.

"You better" Jessica said as they kissed and then Dave finished getting ready and headed out for his match.

In the same arena two men were having a discussion:

"So Vince fell for it?" Bill Goldber asked.

"Yeah,you should of seen his eyes light up" Randy said.

"Great now all we need is a third party into this little happy couple and they're finished" Bill said.

"I've got just the person" Randy said as he took out his cell and made a call.

"Come on over" Randy said to the person on the phone.

"Bill meet the one who will cause some doubt into Jessica's mind about Dave's love for her" Randy said as he opened the door to the room they were in and in walked Stacy Kiebler.

"You got a job for me to do?" Stacy asked Bill.

"Perfect" Bill said as he laughed.

**Please review and thanks for reading and reviewing guys.**


	23. Chapter 23

A month later Jessica was going out to do run some errands while Dave was wrestling,they agreed to meet back at their hotel,Dave left the arena around 11:30 that night and headed back to the hotel,once there he went to their room and waited another 30 minutes for Jessica,by then he was a little worried,she should of been here by now,he tried calling her cell but all he got was her voice mail,he asked her to call him when she got the message,Dave was just about to take a shower when there was a knock on his door,thinking it must be Jessica he quickly went to the door and opened it without looking to see who it was.

"What did you forget your key?" Dave asked as he opened the door,but it was not Jess.

"Randy what are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"Look i came to apologize for what happened with Jessica,is she here?" Randy asked.

"No,she should be on her way" Dave said.

"Then i'll make this quick,i just wanted to be the bigger man and say i was wrong,look i was upset you were spending all that time with Jessica and i thought you didn't care about your friends anymore,i went and had too many that day i ran into Jessica and just spewed from the mouth" Randy said.

"That's awfully big of you to admit it" Dave said.

"So look,i bought some drinks and thought we could toast the old feelings away and start again,i really want us to be friends like we used to be" Randy said as he offered him his hand out in friendship.

"Sure Randy" Dave said as he shook hands with Randy.

"Great you got some glasses?" Randy asked as he came into the room.

"Sure hold on a minute" Dave said as he went to get some glasses,he brought the glasses back and Randy poured Dave and him a drink.

"To old friends?" Randy asked.

"To old friends" Dave said as they each drunk their drinks,Dave's cell went off at that time.

"Hold on a second" Dave said as he went to his jacket and got his cell out,when he saw Jessica's number he was immediately relieved.

"Jess,where are you baby?" Dave asked,he couldn't hear a thing except a muffled voice and loud music.

"Jess i can't hear a word,where are you?" Dave asked,Randy seeing his opportunity quickly took out the little packet and slipped the drug into Dave's glass and refilled it.

"You're on your way? I'll be waiting" Dave said as the conversation ended.

"She on her way?" Randy asked.

"Yeah,look i hate to ask you to leave but" Dave said.

"No problem,look one more drink and then i'm outta here,to a wonderful night" Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"I hope so" Dave said as he finished his drink and Randy headed for the door.

"Thanks alot for coming up here and-whoa" Dave said as he put his hands to his face,the room was spinning.

"Hey buddy you ok?" Randy asked.

"I must be too tired and had too much to drink" Dave said as the room got darker suddenly.

"Hey why don't you lay down for awhile and sleep it off?" Randy asked.

"Yeah i think i'm going to have to do that" Dave said as he staggered to the bed and collapssed onto it.

"Well the Giant has fallen" Randy said as he got out his cell phone and dialed.

"Yeah come on up,he's all yours" Randy said,as he waited for the person he just called to get to the door,in no time their was a knock on the door,and Randy let that person in.

"Can you handle him alone?" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah" Stacy Kiebler said as she walked in.

"You gotta make this look real,she has to believe that you two just had sex" Randy said.

"I'll convince her,you better get outta here,she'll be here in no time" Stacy said as Randy left the room and let Stacy get to business.

"The Animal all to myself" Stacy said as she pulled off Dave's shirt and pants,took off his shoes and socks,and just admired the view.

"No wonder they call you the Animal" Stacy said as she removed his black silk boxers.

"How does that little girl handle all of you?" Stacy said as she then removed her clothes and climbed into bed with Dave pulling him on top of her,positiong his arms around her and waited for the victim to walk in,just then she heard someone at the door,now was her chance.

"Dave,kiss me" Stacy whispered trying to make her voice sound like Jessica's.

"Jess,i'm so happy you're home" Dave said as he started to kiss her,still feeling groggy.

Jessica hurrying to get to the hotel,was running as she came to their hotel door,she had gone out to get him a surprise,just a spur of the moment thing,it was a gold chain it carried a tiny medallion,on the back it said you have my heart,she was going to give it to him for teaching her how to really love someone. She got out the room key and walked in,the room was in total darkness,she went to the wall and hit the lights on,stunned by what she saw,Dave in bed with Stacy.

"No this is not happening" Jessica said as her heart started to break from seeing Stacy and Dave in bed together.

"Jess,what is going on?" Dave said as he got up off Stacy and tried to clear his head,.

"Why don't you tell me that? How long have you two been sleeping together,you know what,save it you two deserve each other" Jessica said as she stormed out of the rom.

"Jess,wait!" Dave yelled as he started to get out of the bed.

"I'll make you forget all about her" Stacy said as she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her.

"Stacy stop it!" Dave shouted as he pushed her off him.

"Now baby don't tease me,i know you want me" Stacy said.

"I don't know what happened tonight,but i know you're not the one i want,Jess!" Dave shouted as he he got out of the bed,he quickly pulled some clothes on and went chasing after Jessica,while Dave was gone running after Jessica,Stacy got out of the bed and got dressed and make aquick call.

"It worked perfectly,yeah she should be on your way right now,poor thing is so upset and will need consoling" Stacy said to the person on the phone,as she finished up and left the room,while Dave got on the elevator,knowingJessica would probably try to leave the hotel,he got off on the lobby floor looking forJessica,asking people if they had seen her,finally someone said they saw her heading for the parking lot,he quickly headed that way.

"Jessica,hey where are you up to in such a rush?" Randy asked as he ran into Jessica in the parking lot.

"Randy you were right all along about Dave" Jessica said.

"About what,what happened?" Randy asked.

"I just caught him in thebed with Stacy" Jessica said.

"I was afraid of that,Jessica i'm so sorry" Randy said as he went to hug Jessica.

"I got to get out of here,before he finds me" Jessica said.

"My car is right over there if you want me to give you a lift" Randy offered.

"Thank you Randy" Jessica said as they walked over to the car,once Jessica was in the car,Randy walked over to the driver's side and was opening the door.

"Jess!" Dave yelled as he ran out into the parking lot and saw her in Randy's car,he quickly ran towards the car.

"Randy hurry" Jessica said as Randy smirked at Dave and got in quickly and started the car and took off,Dave chased the car until he he had nothing left.

"Jessica!" Dave yelled,he had to explain what had happened,he went back into the hotel trying to find Stacy to get to the bottom of this,he asked several people about Stacy and no one had seen her.

"Jessica,listen i swear to you i didn't come on to Stacy,you're the one i want to be with,please call me back when you get this,i love you" Dave said on his cell,as he tried to call Jessica who was not answering her cell phone,he tried to get some sleep but all he did was toss and turn,the next morning hegot his stuff together and went to his car,his cell in his hand the whole way as he drove to the airport where he had to fly to Detroit for the taping of Smackdown,he tried several times to call Jessica and left her several messages,hoping she would return his call,he didn't like the idea of her being with Randy,something was not right here and he had to get to the end of it,he also tried calling Randy but all he got was his voice mail,he told him to call him back immediately.

"Why Randy,why did she leave with him of all people?" Dave asked himself over and over,on the flight he kept thinking of her and the look of hurt on her face when he saw Stacy all over him in bed,his flight was short and he wasn't in the best mood,but still when people came up to him to ask for autographs he still obliged them,he went to the parking lot and drove to the hotel where he had booked his room,he went up to his room and tried calling her again still with the same results,no answer so he tried calling Randy again and still nothing,he ordered a tray of food to be sent to his room though he barely touched the food,before going to bed he tried one more time to call Jessica.

"Jessica please call me back,i had no idea why Stacy came into the room,or how she got there,i swear to you i never called her or wanted anything from her,you're the one i want,you're the one i dream about,i daydream about you,i think about you all the time,no other woman has been in my thoughts and most importantly my heart like you,i love you Jess,please call me" Dave said as he hung up.

"Damnit how can i explain when she won't listen to me?" Dave asked himself.

"And why did Stacy sneak into my room tonight?" Dave said,as he laid down and tried to get some sleep,but sleep was not to come,every time he shut his eyes he could see that scene acting out again and again,and the look of hurt on Jessica's face.

While Dave was hurting over not being with Jessica,Jessica was hurting over Dave's betrayal of her,Randy had taken them to the airport to catch a flight to Detroit,Jessica had asked if Randy had heard what Vince had in store for them in the way of the upcoming showand the storyline,he told her he had.

"Are you still going to be up for this?" Randy asked on the flight.

"Yeah,i'm a professional,i can act like i care about Dave" Jessica said trying to get over some of the hurt,had it just happened a few hours ago? she asked herself,Dave had called her several times,she listened to the first few and then just started to delete them without listening to them,no way would she believe anything he had to say ever again.

"It's not going to be easy for you to be in the same ring with him" Randy said.

"I can do,and when this is over in 2 weeks i'll be gone" Jessica said,her decision made,as the plane landed in Detroit,they went to a nearby hotel and Randy booked them 2 rooms.

"What if Vince wants to continue with the storyline,what will you do then?" Randy asked as they arrived at Jessica's room.

"I'll have to think about that if and when he decides that" Jessica said.

"I know me and you haven't always gotten along but i want you to know how sorry i am about all this" Randy said as he hugged Jessica.

"Thanks Randy" Jessica said as she then went into her room,leaving Randy out in the hallway,he quickly went inside his room and got his cell out and dialed.

"It could not of worked better,Bill" Randy said to Bill Goldberg on the phone.

"What did i tell you? Now all we have to do is let tomorrow happen and then we have both of them right where we want them" Bill said.

"I can't wait to see the look on that loser's face" Randy said.

"You know what to do exactly?" Bill said.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah i've rehearsed it several times with Stacy,it'll be good to see that little girl in a little more pain" Randy said.

"Haha,i'll call you tomorrow right before the show" Bill said as they ended their conversation.

"Oh Jessica,you poor thing,i almost hate to do this to you,but it's the only way to accomplish what i want and i plan to get it" Randy said as the plan he and Bill had set into motion would be fullfilled soon.

Thanks for reading and for reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24

Dave's nerves were getting the best of him,he had not been able to get in contact with Jessica at all,and what worried him even more was that she had left with Orton,he called and called and all he ever got was Randy's voice mail,he must of left 20 messages for him. He went to work out at a local gym to get some of his frustrations out and as he was going back into his hotel room his cell phone rung.

"Jess" Dave said not even looking to see who it was.

"So i see you've been looking for me?" Randy asked.

"Where is she?" Dave said,annoyed.

"Now who would that be?" Randy asked.

"You tell me where she is right now Randy" Dave said.

"Or what?" Randy said,taunting Dave.

"I swear to god if you've laid one finger on her i'll" Dave said.

"You'll what,cheat on her again?" Randy asked.

"I never cheated on her,Stacy came into my room and got into bed with me,i did not invite her,now tell me where she is Orton" Dave said.

"I have no idea where Stacy is,i'm surprised you don't know that" Randy said.

"Randy i'm telling you for the last time,tell me where she is,or let me talk to her" Dave said.

"Oh i can't do that right now, she's asleep right now" Randy said.

"Where?" Dave asked.

"She's in my bed right now,poor thing was so distraught last night she needed to be comforted" Randy said.

"If you touched her" Dave started to say when Randy interrupted him.

"Oh i did more than that,why didn't you tell me how good she was,i would probably of fought you for her" Randy said.

"I don't believe you" Dave said.

"Oh no,well you can ask her later in the ring and see what she says" Randy said.

"She's still going to do the storyline about us?" Dave asked.

"Oh yeah,she and i are both going to be there,well if she wakes up,i might have worn her out last night though,if you get my meaning" Randy taunted Dave.

"She would never be with you,she hates you" Dave said.

"Oh yeah,well who did she leave with last night,answer me that?" Randy asked as he hung ended the conversation.

"Randy,Randy!" Dave yelled as he slammed his phone against one of the walls in his room.

"She wouldn't sleep with Randy,no matter how hurt she was,i know she wouldn't,she was a virgin when we met,she doesn't just sleep around" Dave said to an empty room,just then a knock sounded on his door.

"Jess" Dave said as he went to the door and pulled it open quickly.

"Hey Paul,i'm sorry you're not who" Dave started to say.

"Not who you were expecting?" Paul asked as he came into the room.

"Sorry i've had alot on my mind lately" Dave said as he followed Paul into the center of the room,leaving the door opened.

"I bet,with juggling two women at the same time,i'm sure you have" Paul said as he turned around.

"What,i never cheated on Jessica,not once" Dave said,defending himself.

"Oh yeah,than why were you with Stacy last night?" Paul asked.

"How do you know about that?" Dave asked.

"How do you think,Jessica called me and told me all about it" Paul said.

"You've talked to her,how is she?" Dave asked.

"How do you think she is,she's devastated,how in the hell could you do that to her?" Paul asked.

"I didn't Paul,listen this whole thing was a set up,Stacy came into my room and got into bed with mewhen i was passed out and Jess walked in and saw that" Dave said.

"I warned you never to break her heart,and yet there you up and do it anyways" Paul said as he removed his coat and started folding his shirt sleeves up,he then took off his watch and tossed it on the bed.

"How many more times do i have to defend myself,i swear to you on my life i never went after Stacy" Dave said.

"Get ready" Paul said.

"Are you going to fight me?" Dave asked.

"I'm not going to warn you again" Paul said.

"Paul i don't want to fight you,listen to me,Jess is the most important thing in my life,i would sooner cut off my own arm than to ever think about hurting her" Dave said.

"Well you should of thought about that last night" Shawn Michaels said from the behind Dave.

"Shawn listen i" Dave started to say but never had the chance to finish as Shawn hit him with a his fist to Dave's jaw,Dave staggered back from the impact.

"Shawn wait just a second,this is all a big misunderstanding" Dave said as he spit out a mouth full of blood.

"The only misunderstanding was that i allowed you to see my sister in the first place" Shawn said,as then Paul grabbed Dave's arms and Shawn punched him in the gut as hard as he could.

"Ohhhhhh" Dave gasped out as he fell to his knees.

"After this story of you seeing her is over with that's all it's going to be is a story,cause i'll make sure you stay away from her,don't call her,don't come near her,and don't even think about her ever again or we'lk do worse the next time" Paul said as he and Shawn left the room,leaving Dave lying on the floor,clutching his stomach.

"Hey Dave,you in there?" JBL said as he had been knocking on Dave's door for some time.

"Dave" JBL said one last time before he opened the door to see Dave sitting by the bed with blood on his face.

"Hey Batista who did this to you?" JBL asked as he helped Dave to sit on the bed.

"What time is it?" Dave asked.

"Going on 4 now,what happened?" JBL asked.

"Crap we gotta get to the arena" Dave said as he sat up.

"You're not going anywhere till you tell me what happened here" JBL said.

"Look the short version is Jess and i had a big misunderstanding and some people who care about her let me know that i hurt her,which i didn't" Dave said.

"Shawn and Hunter wasn't it?" JBL asked.

"Yeah,so now can we go?" Dave asked as he got his things and saw in the mirror he had blood on his shirt,he changed shirts quickly.

"What about tonight,Shawn and Jessica are both suppossed to be there" JBL said.

"I know and somehow i have to find a way to make this right,i have to make her listen to me" Dave said

"How are you going to do that,i mean look what they did to you,you know they're not going to let you near her now" JBL said.

"She'll be in the ring with me soon,she'll listen to me then,i have to make her listen to me" Dave said.

"But they're taping it Dave,you can't screw up on camera" JBL said.

"I won't,but this might be my only chance of getting her to listen to me" Dave said as he and JBL headed for the arena,hopefully he might somehow find Jessica alone but he doubted it,he arrived with JBL and he got several looks from some of the other wrestlers there who saw the bruise on his jaw,no one had the guts to ask who or what had happened,Dave went to the make up department to see what they could do to cover it up and they did a really good job on covering it up,once done he asked around about Jessica,Hunter or Shawn-some said they had seen Shawn and Jessica go into a dressing room down the hall,Dave hated to get into with Shawn but he had to see and talk with Jessica,as he was walking towards the hallway where they said Shawn's room was he saw his door open and Shawn ask if Jess needed anything,he then said he would be right back,Dave dunked into a janitor room until Shawn had walked by,he knew this might be his only chance to talk to Jessica,he quickly went to the door and knocked.

"Jess,it's Dave let me in,i have to talk to you" Dave said as he listened but couldn't hear a reply.

"Jess,please sweetheart i really need to talk to yuo face to face" Dave said.

"Go away!" Jessica said from inside the room.

"Jess,i'm coming in" Dave said as he put his hand on the door knob and was about to open it when the door swung open unexpectedly from the inside,standing there was not Jessica but someone else,someone that Dave had never met but had seen and heard about on tv,Dave had to look up at this man.

"Unless there is something wrong with your hearing i think the lady said for you to leave" Sid Vicious said,who used to be HBK's bodyguard.

"Look i just need 5 minutes alone with her,that's all" Dave said as he tried to go around Sid,who then put his hand out on Dave's chest and stopped his progress.

"That's not going to happen" Sid said.

"Look that's my lady in here and i need to speak to her,to explain" Dave said.

"Dave just go away please" Jessica said coming around Sid's side and into Dave's view finally.

"Jess,are you ok,you look sick" Dave asked,looking at Jessica's color.

"Why thank you,now get out of here" Jessica said.

"Jess,Stacy snuck into our room,i never asked her to come in there" Dave said.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Jessica said.

"It does matter,what happened with you and Randy last night?" Dave asked,his jealously not making him see straight.

"What,you cheat on me and you ask me about Randy?" Jessica asked.

"Did you stay in his room last night or not?" Dave asked.

"That is none of your business anymore" Jessica said as she turned around and walked away.

"Jess,wait i'm sorry i" Dave said.

"You're finished here" Sid said as Sid easily shoved him and shut the door,Dave stood there looking at the door,he knew he would have a few moments in the ring with Jessica eventually but that would be about it,he walked off and went to his dressing room to get ready for tonight.

A few weeks later they were back in Detroit for the episode where Batista's loyalties to Smackdown would be challenged,Dave looked forward to this night,because Jess would finally have to listen to him,in the last few weeks,he had called her and still got no answer.

During the show,JBL and Batista are in the ring.

"Let me ask you this Batista,who are you loyal to?" JBL asked.

"What are you talking about?" Batista asked.

"Are you loyal to Smackdown or are you going to turn against us for RAW?" JBL asked.

"Why would i turn against Smackdown for RAW?" Batista asked.

"Well you're dating Shawn Michael's sister,so you tell me,are you going to turn your back on us for her?" JBL asked.as a stunned crowed gave a shocked response.

"My private life is my own" Dave said.

"Well since you won't answer,maybe she will" JBL said,as HBK's music began to play as Jessica walked down the aisle and into the ring,Dave held the ropes open for her as she passed through them.

"Well this must be Shawn's sister" Michael Cole said.

"It is and her name is Jessica" Taz said,as Jessica came into the ring and went right to JBL.

"Now maybe you'll be so kind to clear this up,tell us Jessica,where is his loyalties?" JBL asked Jessica.

"Just for the record,Batista's loyalties are where they have always been with Smackdown" Jessica said as Dave came over and walked behind Jessica and put his arm around her waist as the crowed cheered.

"This is not part of the script" Jessica whispered to Dave.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been on me not to be able to hold you like this,i never cheated on you" Dave said as just then there was a big boom and Kane's music started to play.

"Stay behind me" Dave said to Jessica,as he moved her behind him as he moved to face Kane.

"I think Batista needs to get her out of there now" Michael Cole said.

"Uh-oh here comes more trouble" Taz said as the Big Show came from behind, JBL and Batista stood in the ring with Jessica between them,Kane and Show then got in the ring JBL started to fight with Show while Batista was with Kane,Jessica moved to a corner luckily the fights went out of the ring,when just then Shawn ran out into the ring to talk to his sister and was walking her to get her out of the ring,when out came Orton from the fans and he picked up a chair and climbed into the ring and hit Shawn with it,knocking Jessica down in the process,which Batista then saw and ran into the ring to help Jessica when Randy through the chair at Batista which he caught,Shawn got up and thought Batista had hit him with the chair and started arguing with him,at that moment Chris Masters ran out and started fighting with Batista and Rey Mysterio came out and started fighting with Shawn in the ring and it moved outside the ring,leaving Masters and Batista fighting,Jessica was just then coming to her knees where she had fallen,Randy saw his opening and came behind Batista and hit him with some powder in the eyes.

"Owwww" Dave yelled,not expecting that,he heard Randy telling him to run and spear Masters who was just in front of him.

"That's not in the script" Dave said as he tried to clear his eyes.

"The script changed,Batista,Masters is going after Jessica right in front of you,hurry and spear him" Randy said as Dave trying to wipe the powder from his eyes saw a figure and ran and speared the figure,he heard the crowd moan and thought it must of looked good,he got up and walked over to a corner the powder still blinding him.

"Hold on Batista" Rey said as he had gotten a water bottle and was trying to get the powder out of Batista's eyes.

"I can't see anything,is it over?" Dave asked Rey.

"Just hold on" Rey said.

"Is Jessica gone already?" Dave asked,cursing Randy for hitting him with the powder,now Jessica and Shawn were probably on their way out of the arena already.

"Rey,you didn't answer my question,is Jessica out of the ring?" Dave said,when Rey stayed quiet.

"No,she's still here" Rey said quietly.

"Great" Dave said as the water finally helped his eyes and he could see again,he looked around and saw some paramedics around Masters.

"Is Masters alright?" Dave asked.

"Dave i don't know how to tell you this,but that's not Masters" Rey said.

"Who is it then,and where is Jessica?" Dave asked.

"Look at the replay" Rey said as Dave looked and saw Jessica getting to her feet and him spearing her not Masters.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	25. Chapter 25

Warning for some language.

"No,i couldn't of" Dave said in disbelief as he watched the replay a time or two,he then rushed over to where the paramedics were,surrounding Jessica.

"Jessica" Dave said as he tried to get near her,but was pushed away by Shawn.

"You just had to get back at her didn't you,you couldn't leave her alone,you sick bastard" Shawn yelled as he went after Dave,who tried to stop Shawn.

"I didn't know it was her,i thought it was Masters" Dave said as then the other wrestlers pulled Shawn off Dave.

"How stupid do you think i am? However bad hurt she is,is how badly hurt you will be" Shawn said as he then turned to see them loading Jessica onto a stretcher and taking her out of the ring.

"Jess!" Dave yelled as he tried to follow them.

"Oh no,you come near her again i'll get a restraining order against you" Shawn said as he jumped out of the ring and went back with the paramedics who took her to the back and loaded her into an ambulance.

"Hold on Batista" JBL said as he and Rey tried to stop Dave from going after Jessica.

"I have to make sure she's ok" Dave said as he got around them and ran down the aisle and headed for the back,hoping to catch Jessica in time,the ambulance had just pulled away,Dave his emotions running on pure anger,anger at himself for hurting the one person who meant the world to him,picked up a chair and through it against a wall.

"Randy! where are you,you sick son of a bitch?" Dave yelled going to Randy's dressing room but found it empty.

"Hey Dave,calm down,she'll be ok" Eddie Guererro said as he had witnessed what happened from the back and came to help his friend Dave out if he could.

"I gotta find out where they took her,hey you,do you know where that ambulance just went to?" Dave asked one of the back stage crewmen.

"One of them said over to Methodist hospital,that it was the closest" the man said.

"Thank you" Dave said as he ran to his locker room and changed clothes and took off running for his car.

"Dave hold on,you've got to slow down a second" Eddie said.

"I can't,she's hurt and i'm the cause of it" Dave said.

"Batista hold on,i need to ask you some questions" Theodore Long said as he came up to Eddie and Dave in the parking lot.

"Teddy i don't have time,i need to go and check on Jess" Dave said.

"I realize that you are concerned about her,but i need to know what really happened tonight" Theodore said.

"If you want to really know what happened tonight you need to ask Randy,Randy threw powder in my eyes that blinded me and then told me that Masters was in the ring and now was my chance,he told me the script had changed,i had no idea Jess was still in the ring" Dave said.

"I'll find Randy and ask him,i've got some more questions for you,but they will wait for now" Theodore said as he then left.

"Give me the keys,you can't drive like this" Eddie said as Dave handed the keys to Eddie and they left to go to the hospital,once there Dave went in search of where Jessica might be.

"Excuse me has a Jessica Hickenbottom been brought in yet?" Dave asked one of the worker's at the emergency room's front desk.

"Yes just about 10 minutes ago" the woman said.

"How is she,is she alright?" Dave asked.

"Are you a family memeber?" the woman asked.

"I'm her boyfriend,please tell me how she is" Dave pleaded with the nurse.

"I'm sorry sir,but i can't give out that information out" the woman said.

"Please,she's all that matters to me" Dave said.

"I'm sorry i can't" the woman said,she was sorry,she could see the worry in this man's eyes for this woman.

"Well who can tell me?" Dave asked.

"When one of the family member's come out i'll tell them you're here and they can speak to you then" the woman said.

"Thank you" Dave said as he knew that if Shawn came out he wouldn't tell him anything about Jessica.

"Come on big man,let's go sit down and i'll get you come coffee" Eddie said as he sat Dave down and went to get some coffee,as Dave put his head in his hands and couldn't get that image out of him hitting her like he did,watching the replay to see himself running at her and spearing her,knocking her to the ground,he just hoped he had not hurt he too much. He kept picturing her lying in a hospital bed in pain because of him.

"Stop blaming yourself Dave" Eddie said as he had come back with the coffee and saw the battle going on in Dave's head as he handed Dave a cup of coffee.

"I can't help it,i keep seeing her in pain and it tears at my insides" Dave said as he took the coffee and sipped on it.

"Look if anyone is to blame for what happened to her it's Randy,why would he tell you to hit Jessica,what would he gain from it?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know,me and Jessica had a misunderstanding and she left with Randy the night it happened and i wanted to talk to her to explain what had happened and now" Dave said,as he broke off.

"What happened with you and Jessica,what misunderstanding?" Eddie asked,trying to get his mind off of a hurt Jessica.

"Stacy came into my hotel room and got into bed with me when i was passed out,i thought she was Jess,and then Jess walked in and saw Stacy and me,and stormed off" Dave said.

"Dave she loves you,she may be hurt over what she thought she saw but below that hurt is love for you,i know you love her,every word you've spoken i can hear it in your words when you talk about her" Eddie said.

"Thanks man,i appreciate that,i just hope" Dave started to say but saw Hunter come out of the back room of the emergency room.

"You have some nerve showing up here and now,i outta beat your sorry butt for what you did to her tonight" Hunter said as Eddie moved to stand in front of Hunter.

"Listen it was an accident what happened tonight,Dave never would of hurt her,you know that Hunter" Eddie said.

"Oh yeah,well you should listen to her back there in terrible pain from what he did to her" Hunter said.

"How bad is she?" Dave asked,a knot forming in his throat at Hunter's words.

"Why should you care,you accomplished what you wanted didn't you?" Hunter asked as right then there was a loud noise and Shawn was being shoved out of the back room.

"That's my sister in there!" Shawn yelled at the orderlies who had shoved him out.

"Are you happy now?" Shawn said as he came up to stand beside Hunter.

"How is she Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"Shawn you gotta believe me,i would never hurt her" Dave said.

"I swear to you if she's not alright i'll" Shawn started to say but was broke off as Jessica's doctor came out.

"How's Jessica doing?" Shawn asked.

"Are one of you Jessica's husband?" Dr. Jefferson asked the four men standing there.

"I'm her boyfriend,how is she,is she going to be ok?" Dave asked.

"Well she suffered a fractured rib,which should heal on itself with time" Dr.Jefferson told the men.

"There's more though,isn't there?" Shawn asked.

"Are you and Jessica intimate young man?" Dr.Jefferson asked Dave.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hunter asked.

"Tell me about my sister,is she going to be alright?" Shawn asked,confused why the doctor had asked Dave that question.

"I will i just need him to answer that question" Dr.Jefferson said.

"Yes we are,what's the matter with her?" Dave asked.

"Has she been expericing any signs of being sick,headaches,nausea?" Dr.Jefferson asked.

"She's had some bad headaches" Dave said.

"Her iron is low,that's what is causing the headaches" Dr.Jefferson said.

"When she came in she was expericing excruishing pain to her abdomen,we thought it was from the fractured rib,so we ran some more tests to be sure" Dr.Jefferson said.

"Tell the man already" Eddie said to the doctor.

"We ran a pregnancy test and it came back positive" Dr.Jefferson said.

"She's pregnant?" Dave asked,in shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, we are" Dr.Jefferson said.

"She's having pains not from the rib but from the baby?" Dave asked,fearing for both Jessica'slife and his unborn child's life now.

"The placenta loosened when i hear that she was hit in the stomach tonight,so far she and the baby are alright,we've stopped the pains,but the next few days are going to be up in the air" Dr.Jefferson said.

"But she and the baby are going to be alright won't they?" Dave asked afraid what the answer might be.

"She needs complete bed rest for awhile,no stress whatsoever and the baby should have a fighting chance" Dr.Jefferson said.

"Dr. Jefferson if she looses the baby will it be because of when she was hit?" Dave asked,fearing he might be responsible for killing his own child.

"It could be,but it might of happened anyway,try not to think about that just yet,what they both need is prayers right now" Dr.Jefferson said.

"Can i see my sister?" Shawn asked.

"Yes,but remember no stress" Dr.Jefferson said as he left.

"You hear that Batista,you're going to be a papi" Eddie said.

"I might be" Dave said,not knowing whether his child might live or die,Shawn just looked at him and started to walk off.

"Shawn,please let me see her" Dave said as Dave grabbed his arm,Shawn just shrugged it off.

"Haven't you done enough to her for one night,you cheat on her,than you spear her in the ring,which may cause her to loose her baby and now you want to see her?" Shawn asked.

"Please Shawn,you have to let me see her now" Dave said.

"Hunter,you make sure he stays out here,i don't want him within 50 feet of her" Shawn said as he walked back to where his sister was.

"Hunter he's got to let me see her" Dave said as he pleaded with Hunter.

"Save it,you need to leave her alone,you heard what the doctor said,no stress,you going in there might cause her to loose her baby,it that what you really want?" Hunter said.

"Hunter,that's my child she's carrying,i would never hurt her or our baby" Dave said.

"I don't care you're not going anywhere near her" Hunter said.

"Come on Dave let's go get some air,let em cool off first" Eddie said as he took Dave outside.

"Oh my god, a baby" Dave said as he put his hands over his face in shock still from the news of his maybe impending fatherhood.

"You're woman and your bambino will be fine,you're going to be a great papi" Eddie said.

"Yeah,if my child lives and if it's mother will ever forgive me" Dave said as he started walking in the parking lot,praying for the two people who mean the world to him,two people who he put in the hospital.the littlest one who was holding on barely,and it's mother who he loved with all his heart,surely they would both make it.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	26. Chapter 26

Dave had paced and paced in the waiting room,worried sick about Jess and their baby,hoping Shawn would come out and would give them an update,finally Shawn came back out,he walked over to near where Shawn and Hunter were standing.

"Is she awake Shawn?" Hunter asked once Shawn came out.

"No she's still sedated,they're going to move her to a room upstairs in about an hour or so" Shawn said to Hunter.

"What about the baby?" Hunter asked,as he looked over at Dave who was obviously listenting to every word they said.

"So far the baby is ok,it shows no signs of being in distress yet" Shawn said as he then also looked at Dave who breathed a sigh of relief,that so far Jess and their child were ok.

"You going to stick around for awhile?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah,i already called Vince and told him what had happened,he had already got some calls,so why don't you go ahead and leave" Shawn said.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah i'm sure" Shawn said.

"What about him?" Hunter said asking abot Dave.

"Don't worry,i've got insurance he won't get near her and here he comes right now" Shawn said as Shawn then pointed to the entrance to the emergency room and in walked Sid Vicious.

"Excellent" Hunter said as Sid walked right up to Dave.

"You never learn do you,i'll tell you what,why don't you try that on me what you did to Jessica out in the parking lot,right here,right now" Sid asked.

"Orton set all that up,not me,i would never hurt her intentionally" Dave said not backing down.

"It's not enough to hurt her was it,what happened really,did she tell you she was pregnant and this was your way of making sure you had no responsiblities to your kid?" Sid asked as Dave hit Sid in the face and the two men starting fighting on the emergency room floor.

"Security" one nurse yelled as 2 security officers came over and broke them apart.

"What is going on here?" one of the officers asked Dave.

"Nothing" Dave said.

"What about you?" the other officer asked.

"Just clearing some things up is all" Sid said.

"Do we need to show you two men the parking lot?" one of the officers asked them both.

"No i've already seen it" Dave said.

"So are we cool fellows?" an officer asked.

"Yeah,we're cool" Sid said,as the officers released them both and walked off.

"Amigo,you've got to take it easy" Eddie said as he tried to get Dave calmed down.

"I'll be just fine as soon as i get to see Jess" Dave said.

"News flash, that's not going to happen" Sid said.

"I think you've got this situation under control,unless you need me to stay?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"No,go ahead and take off" Shawn said.

"Call me if anything changes" Hunter said.

"I will,thanks" Shawn said as they hugged and Hunter took off.

"Shawn look just let him see her for a minute and then we'll get out of here,alright?" Eddie offered.

"Are you serious,after what he did to her and her baby?" Shawn asked.

"When are you going to start listening to me,i feel enough guilt for what happened to her,if anything happens to our child i'll never forgive myself,Shawn you have a son,how would you feel if by accident you put his life in jeopardy?" Dave asked.

"Don't bring my son into this" Shawn said.

"Well Orton brought my son or daughter into this,by making me hit her,he's got some vendatta against me and he knew where my weakness was-it's Jessica,i love her more than my own life,i wished that was me in there and not her in pain,don't you understand there is nothing i would not do for her,or our child?" Dave asked.

"I want to believe you,but all i can focus on right now,is Jessica,it's my job right now to make sure she's ok" Shawn said as he then turned and started to walk away.

"Shawn wait a second,please i'm asking you man to man,let me see her,come into the room,have Sid in there as well,but let me see with my own eyes she's alright" Dave pleaded with Shawn.

"If i let you see her,for just a minute,i want your word that you will leave" Shawn said.

"Shawn are you crazy,after what he did?" Sid asked.

"I know what i'm doing" Shawn said.

"I swear to you on my life,i'll leave after i see her tonight" Dave said.

"Alright,but you're going to have to wait until they move her into a room upstairs" Shawn said.

"That's fair enough" Dave said.

"Come on Sid" Shawn said as the two men started to walk away from Dave and Eddie.

"Shawn" Dave said as Shawn turned around.

"Thank you" Dave said as Shawn just slightly nodded and walked on.

"This is good then" Eddie said.

"Yes,i know Shawn is upset with me,heck that whole bunch is for that with Stacy and then tonight with what happened" Dave said.

"But he is going to let you see Jessica finally" Eddie said.

"Yeah" Dave said.

"Come on" Eddie said as he grabbed Dave's arm and started him walking.

"Where are we going?" Dave asked.

"You can't go see her looking like that" Eddie said.

"Like what?" Dave asked.

"You have a torn shirt,your face,well there's not much we can do there,but let's get you freshed up a bit,and you need to get the mother of your child something" Eddie said as he took Dave to the florist in the hospital and then took Dave to his car to get his things so Dave could change.

"Thanks Eddie,what would i do without you?" Dave asked.

"You'll never know" Eddie said as Dave went into the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile Shawn and Sid went to get some coffee while the aides were in the process of moving Jessica to an upstairs room,they had just arrived onto the floor with her and were about to open the door to her room.

"I've got it" a man said as he held the door for them to bring her in.

"Thanks,you a relative of hers?" one of the aides asked.

"No,just a friend of the family" Randy Orton said.

"If you'll give us a minute,we'll get her ready and you can come back in" the man said as Randy shut the door and a few minutes later,the aides came out.

"Ok you can go in now" the aide said as the two men left,Randy walked into the room and pulled a chair next to the bed.

"Jessica can you hear me?" Randy asked,waiting to see if she would wake up.

"I tried to tell you,if you had just stayed away from Batista than none of this would of happened to you" Randy said to a sleeping Jessica.

"Now you put the life of your unborn child in risk and for what,for Batista?" Randy said.

"When you wake up i hope you blame Batista for what happened to you" Randy said,as just then Jessica started to stir.

"Dave" Jessica said,starting to open her eyes.

"Hey,take it easy you'll be alright" Randy said.

"Randy,what are you doing here,and where am i,what happened i owwww" Jessica cried out in pain.clutching her stomach and her side.

"Easy,easy,take it easy,you don't remember what happened tonight?" Randy asked carefully.

"I remember being in the ring but nothing much,what's wrong with me?" Jessica asked.

"Well you've got a hurt rib and" Randy said as he looked away.

"And what,what else?" Jessica asked.

"It's not my place to say really" Randy said.

"What,just say it" Jessica said.

"Well it seems that you're pregnant" Randy said.

"I'm what,i can't be" Jessica said,not believing him.

"I'm serious" Randy said.

"I'm really pregnant,i'm going to have a baby" Jessica said more to herself than Randy,tears came to hre eyes at the joy of having her own baby,but just as quickly as that joy came,sadness did as well.

"Is my baby alright,what happened in the ring Randy?" Jessica asked.

"Well what happened was,that Dave speared you in the ring,knocking you down" Randy said.

"I remember now,how could he,why would he?" Jessica asked.

"I honestly don't know,but don't you worry he'll pay for what he did" Randy said.

"I can't believe all this" Jessica said.

"Does Dave know about the baby?" Jessica asked Randy.

"What difference does that make?" Randy asked.

"He knows doesn't he?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah he does" Randy said.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore,me and him are over with,for good" Jessica said.

"What about your baby,he might come after your child and try to take it from you,so he and Stacy can raise him?" Randy asked.

"No way will he take my child from me" Jessica said, a wave of protectiveness washing over her,no one would take her baby from her,not even the baby's father.

"Good for you,look i hate to leave but i think you need to get your rest,is there anything you need me to do before i leave?" Randy asked.

"No thank you for telling me everything" Jessica said.

"Oh would you mind not telling anyone you saw me or that i was the one who told you everything,i'd hate to make this situation worse" Randy said.

"No problem,i won't say anythingRandy" Jessica said.

"Get some sleep,and take care of that youngster there" Randy said.

"I will,bye" Jessica said as Randy walked out of her room,Jessica laid there with her hand on her stomach,searching for any signs of any changes,she couldn't find any.

"Don't worry little one,i'll make sure you never feel pain,or are betrayed by the ones who say they love you,as long as i'm breathing no anguish you will feel" Jessica said as she rubbed her stomach,her baby what would he or she look like she asked herself,a little girl like herself or a little boy with his father's smile-no she said to herself she wouldn't,couldn't think about the baby's father,just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey,you're awake" Shawn said as he came in her room.

"Hey" Jessica said.

"How are you,do you need me to get a doctor?" Shawn asked.

"No,i'm ok,sore is all,i guess you know?" Jessica asked.

"About the baby,yes i do,are you in any pain from it?" Shawn asked.

"No,that's a good sign right?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah,i'm so relieved you're ok" Shawn said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Me too" Jessica said.

"No more in the ring stuff for you" Shawn said.

"Don't worry i have no plans what so ever to go near the ring,ever" Jessica stressed the last word.

"Listen there is someone outside who wants to see you,do you feel like seeing him?" Shawn asked.

"Yes i need to get this over with as soon as possible" Jessica said.

"Are you sure,i'll get rid of him if you want me to,you don't have to see him if you don't want to" Shawn said.

"No i need to do this" Jessica said.

"Alright" Shawn said as he walked out of her room and into the hallway where Dave and Sid were having a staring contest from across the hall from each other.

"She's ready to see you now" Shawn said as Dave started to head to the door.

"One thing Dave,remember what the doctor said,no stress,if she gets to stressed you have to leave,she could loose her baby if she gets too upset,and we'll be just outside" Shawn said.

"I remember" Dave said as he walked in the room.

2 be cont...

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading this story.**


	27. Chapter 27

Wishing everyone a Happy Valentine's Day,thanks again for everyone who has read and reviewed this story!

"I'm glad you would let me see you" Dave said as he walked in and took a chair and pulled it at the side of her bed and sat down.

"I bet you were" Jessica said sarcastically.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked.

"Like i've been ran over,literally" Jessica said.

"Should i get a doctor,are you in alot of pain?" Dave asked.

"No,don't trouble yourself" Jessica said.

"I bought these for you" Dave said handing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"I don't want your flowers" Jessica said as Dave placed them on the bed anyways.

"Look i know you're mad and confused about what happened tonight" Dave said.

"Mad? am i mad,you bet i am,i almost lost my baby because of you tonight" Jessica snapped back at Dave.

"I know and i'm sorry for what happened,or what almost happened,but you've got to believe me when i say i never meant anything to happen to you and i had no idea you were pregnant or you would never of been in the ring" Dave said.

"Would it have made you happy if i had lost the baby?" Jessica asked.

"How could you ask me that?" Dave asked,hurt.

"How could you hit me like that,that was not suppossed to go like that tonight,in the script" Jessica said.

"Exactly,look Randy blinded me with powder and that was not suppossed to happen either but it did and he told me Masters was in the ring right in front of me and he told me that Masters was going after you,so in order to protect you i went after him,i had no idea it was you" Dave defended himself.

"Now why would Randy do something like that?" Jessica asked.

"Because he's jealous of you and me" Dave said.

"Oh give me a break" Jessica said.

"No listen to me,he went after you in the hotel that day telling you that when we were seperated i had been with someone else" Dave said.

"Yeah,probably Stacy" Jessica said.

"No that's not true,then he pulled his stunt tonight,which only makes me more certain he has it in for you and me" Dave said.

"I'm suppossed to believe this was all a set up?" Jessica asked.

"Yes it was" Dave said.

"Why should i believe you?" Jessica asked.

"Cause i'm telling you the truth for one thing" Dave said.

"And what's the other?" Jessica asked.

"Because i love you" Dave said.

"It's going to take more than that right now" Jessica said.

"What can i do to convince you that i'm telling you the truth?" Dave asked.

"You want me to believe you?" Jessica asked.

"Yes i do,i want you to believe in my love for you" Dave said.

"There's only one thing you can do to even make me start to believe you" Jessica said.

"I'll do anything for you, i love you" Dave said,prepared to do anything.

"Sign over all legal rights to this baby" Jessica said.

"What?" Dave asked totally confused that she would ask him something like that.

"Sign over your rights as a father to this baby" Jessica stated again.

"Jess,how can you ask me to do that,to just abandon our child like that?" Dave asked.

"If you want me to believe in you,you'll do this" Jessica said.

"Jess,this is our baby,our love was so powerful and strong,and we loved each other so much, that our love could not be contained between the two of us,our love took on a life of it's own and is growing inside of you right now" Dave said as he laid his hand on her stomach to emphasis his point,he wanted the baby she carried-their baby to grow up knowing it's father's love,he wanted to be there every day of it's life,to share the happiness of watching him or her grow up,to be there to hear his child's laughter as he or she discovered the world,to watch as he took his first steps and to catch him if he fell.

"Don't touch me" Jessica said,shoving his hand off her stomach.

"Jess,you have to stay calm,you can't get over stressed out about this,it's not good for the baby" Dave said,trying to calm her down.

"I will calm down once you sign over all rights to this baby" Jessica said.

"That's something i can't do, not even for you,we created this baby Jess,out of love,i would never just abandonour childor you" Dave said.

"Then you never cared about me at all" Jessica said.

"I care about you more than anything,all that i have ever wanted in my life is in this room,that's you,you and our child" Dave said.

"Why should i care what you want?" Jessica asked.

"Because you can't stop yourself from loving me anymore than i can stop myself from loving you,we can make this work,if you'll just give me a chance,a chance to prove to you how much i really love you and a chance to be a father to our child,please don't take that away from me" Dave said.

"You remember that favor you owe me?" Jessica asked quietly.

"How could i forget,it was the day i met you" Dave said.

"Well i know what i want you to do,i want you to leave me alone" Jessica said.

"Jessica please" Dave started to say.

"Just go for now,i'm tired and not feeling too good now" Jessica said,trying to get him to leave,she knew if she kept listening to his words she would have to get over her jealousy and let him into her heart again.

"You were sick because of the baby a few days ago" Dave said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"The headaches,your iron was low and that was your body's reaction,it's why you felt so bad,our child was making you sick" Dave said as he then started to get up from the chair,he moved the chair back in it's original place,he stood there beside her bed.

"I will go for now,because i too agree you need some rest,for you and **our** child's sake,this is our baby and i am going to make sure that nothing else happens to you or him or her,i maybe be leaving now,but i'm not giving up on us,ever" Dave said as he walked to the door.

"One more thing" Dave said as he had his hand on the door.

"What else?" Jessica asked,with tears in her eyes.

"I love you and nothing on earth can ever change that,nothing" Dave said as he looked at her one last time and walked out the door.

"I love you too" Jessica whispered to an empty room,well not totally empty she was not alone now,she would never be alone now,she would always have her child with her,a child who's father she loved but could not be with,just then the door opened.

"Did you forget something?" Jessica asked,thinking it was Dave,it wasn't.

"Shawn said it was ok if i came in for a minute" Eddie said as he walked in.

"Sure,how are you Eddie?" Jessica asked.

"Been better and i know you have" Eddie said.

"Yeah,that's for sure" Jessica said.

"And i know my big friend has been,i've never seen him like this,ever" Eddie said.

"Eddie i know you and Dave are close friends and i know you want to help this but" Jessica said.

"I know you're hurting Jessica,but so is he,the only light in his eyes tonight since you got hurt was him finding out about the baby tonight,you should of seen the look of utter joy in his eyes,that quickly turned to fear,fear he may of caused you to looseyours and hisbaby,and fear you were badly hurt tonight" Eddie said.

"How am i suppossed to forgive him for all that he's done Eddie?" Jessica asked.

"Are you sure he's guility of all people say he's done?" Eddie asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes Eddie" Jessica said.

"Sometimes what we see,is not what is real" Eddie said.

"I can't get that image out of him and Stacy together" Jessica said.

"That's the hurt talking not the love you have for him right now,once you have time go back and go over ever little detail and i'm sure you'll see the truth soon" Eddie said as he started to leave.

"Eddie" Jessica said as Eddie turned around.

"Yes Jessica?" Eddie asked,as he stopped.

"Thank you" Jessica said.

"Do me a favor,take care of Batista's bambino and his heart which is you" Eddie said as he left the room,leaving Jessica to think about all that both Eddie and Dave had said,then she thought about what Randy had told her,could she of been wrong in what she saw,was Dave telling the truth? It was too much for her today and she started to cry,she was crying so much she never heard the door open again.

"Jessica are you in pain,do i need to get the doctor?" Shawn asked.

"No,i'm ok just emotional" Jessica said.

"Shh everything will be ok" Shawn said.

"Shawn will you do something for me?" Jessica asked.

"Anything" Shawn said.

"When i'm able to get out of her,can i stay with you and Rebecca?" Jessica asked.

"Sure you can,and besides you have a nephew who wants to meet his Aunt Jess for the first time" Shawn said.

"I can't wait to meet him" Jessica said as she then yawned.

"Get some rest,Sid will be just outside the room if you need anything and i'll be right here" Shawn said as he sat down in a chair,as Jessica drifted off to sleep,she dreamed of only one thing that night-Dave.

2 be cont...

**Thank for reading and reviewing.**


	28. Chapter 28

2 days later Dr.Jefferson pronounced Jessica wasin good enough condition to go home,provided she got plenty of bedrest and took it easy from now on,and absoutely no going near a wrestling ring,Dave had sent flowers and had wrote notes of love to her,which she sent the flowers to the nurse's desk,the notes she thought about throwing away but put them in a bag to take home with her instead,she couldn't deal with them now,that would have to come later. Shawn was there to take her to his home back in Texas,they were going to leave the hospital and flythere.

"All ready?" Shawn asked as he came into her room that morning.

"More than ready" Jessica said as she was helped into a wheelchair and they took her down to the entrance to the hospital and Shawn went to get his car,while a nurse's aide waited for him with Jessica.

"Jess,you're going home?" Dave asked as he walked up to her,carrying more flowers.

"Yes,the doctor said i was ok to go just as long as i took it easy" Jessica said.

"Where are you going to be staying?" Dave asked as he kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"I'm going to stay at Shawn's and meet my nephew for the first time" Jessica said.

"I'm sure he can't wait to see you" Dave said.

"Yeah i can't wait to see him as well" Jessica said.

"How have you been feeling?" Dave asked.

"Better,the pain is still there but not as bad" Jessica said.

"Have you had any pains from the baby?" Dave asked.

"No,so far nothing" Jessica said,rubbing her stomach,Dave watched her rub her stomach and wanted so badly to put his hand over her stomach.

"Here these are for you" Dave said handing her the bouquet of flowers,which she just laid in her lap.

"Did you get the flowers and notes i sent you?" Dave asked when she didn't say anything.

"Yes,look i don't know what's going to happen next,but i need some space from you,so for the time being please stop sending me flowers and notes" Jessica said.

"I didn't want to upset you by coming by to see you,so i thought that way would be better" Dave said.

"Aren't you suppossed to be in Sacremento now?" Jessica asked.

"Still know my schedule more than i do don't you?" Dave asked with a smile.

"Yeah,i'm flying out in an hour,i caught an early flight back here to see you before i had to leave" Dave said.

"Oh" Jessica said.

"Jess,please don't give up on us,i've never felt this close to someone in my whole life,and you know we're connected,not just by our baby,though that is a welcome bonus,but by our love for one another" Dave said.

"Dave this baby has become my whole world,don't try to take it from me,i couldn't bear it" Jessica said,as she who had always been so carefree with life,and living for the moment had become so attached to this baby of theirs,just the thought of not keeping her baby just about killed her.

"I would never take our child from you,i want to be there for you and our child,in one of my letters to you i told you that i want to be there for you when you're having morning sickness and when you go for Doctor appointments,i want to be there when he or she kicks for the first time,i want to be there when you start having contractions and you squash my hand and call me awful names and threaten to never let me touch you ever again, in the delivery room,i want to be there in that very delivery room when our child takes it's first breath,not just for the baby but for you as well,don't take all that away from me,trust your heart,trust our love for one another" Dave said.

"Dave i don't know what to think right now i just want to go to Shawn's house and meet my nephew and relax for a few days and not have to worry about anything" Jessica said.

"I understand but can i call you in a few days,just to see how you are doing?" Dave asked,cautionsly.

"Yeah that's fine" Jessica said as she saw Shawn drive up.

"There's my ride" Jessica said as Shawn pulled up to the curve and Jessica started to get out of the wheelchair as she stood up and the nurse's aide got the wheelchair away from her and got the flowers and her bag,suddenly Dave picked Jessica up in his arms carefully as to not hurt her side.

"I can walk" Jessica said as her hand automatically went around Dave's neck as it always was whenever he had picked her up in the past like this.

"Just enjoy the carry,i won't let anything happen to you" Dave said as Shawn opened the passenger door and Dave carefully placed Jessica in,kissing her hand as he let go finally.

"I love you" Dave said.

"Bye" Jessica said as Dave shut the door.

"Take care of her for me" Dave said to Shawn.

"No worries on that one,she's going to get pleanty of rest at my house" Shawn said as he got back in his car and drove off,Dave waved as the car pulled away.

"Damn you Orton,this is your doing" Dave said as he walked to his rental car and drove to the airport and caught his flight to Sacremento.

Dave flew into Sacremento and quickly made his way to the arena and asked everyone if they had seen Orton,someone said he had just ran into him and Dave quickly took off in that direction,he spotted him going into a locker room,Dave hurried up,opened the door and walked in and slammed it shut.

"What's your problem?" Randy asked as he turned around.

"My problem,you want to know my problem?" Dave asked,his fury rising at Randy.

"What is there an echo in here?" Randy asked.

"My problem is you Orton,because of you,Jessica almost lost our baby,that's one of my many problems with you now" Dave yelled at him as he crossed the room and shoved Randy into some lockers.

"I'm not the one who speared Jessica" Randy said as he tried to get loose from Dave.

"No but you caused me to do it" Dave said as he had him by Randy's shirt and was pushing him up against the lockers.

"You think so,i think you were inching to get her out of your life any way you could and you used that as an excuse so you could be with Stacy" Randy said.

"That's a lie,you sick freak,you listen to me,and i mean this,if Jessica had lost our baby,you would be in the morgue right now" Dave said.

"Is that right?" Randy asked.

"Yes it is,the only reason i won't kill you now is cause of Jessica and our child" Dave said.

"Are you sure it's your child,who knows i may be the daddy of Jessica's child" Randy said as he tried to make Dave doubt Jessica,but Dave was not falling for Randy's lies.

"That child is mine,mine and Jessica's,i will do everything in my power to keep my child and it's mother safe" Dave said.

"So she forgave you?" Randy asked.

"That's none of your business and i better never find out you are ever within 100 feet of her cause if i do,you're a dead man" Dave promised Randy.

"Hey,hey amigo come on let him go" Eddie said as he tried to get his friend off Randy,some other wrestlers heard the commotion and came into the room,and were also trying to get Dave out of the room.

"Remember what i said Orton" Dave said as he let go of Randy and let himself be taken out of the room by Eddie.

"Dave you can't do that" Eddie said as he was walking with Dave back to his dressing room.

"He's lucky i didn't kill him" Dave said.

"He isn't worth it,listen to me,you still have your child growing stronger day by day and your woman will forgive you and see the truth one day,give her time" Eddie said.

"What if she doesn't Eddie,i can't live without her" Dave said.

"She will amigo,she loves you she's just confused right now,like i said give her time" Eddie promised his friend.

"I know i need to give her time and space,but i don't know how long i can go on without her,now that i've had her in my life,how can i just let her walk out?" Dave asked.

"Big man,listen to me,i've been down that dark road,it's not an easy trip,when you loose the woman you love,it hurts,it hurts worse than anything,you feel like someone came into your chest and litterally took your heart out,but have faith in her,and in you guys love for one another and i know,no i promise you,you two will find your way back to one another" Eddie said.

"Thank you my friend" Dave said as the two men hugged and got ready for their matches.


	29. Chapter 29

Dave was at No Way Out! Yahoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-sorry had to let that out.

The days passed slowly for Dave,it was now October,Jessica was almost three months pregnant now,being without Jessica was pure torture for him,she did talk to him when he would call her,telling him all about Cameron,Shawn's son and meeting her sister in law Rebecca who was really nice,Dave wished more than anything he could be there for those special moments,he would ask her how she was feeling,she was just now getting over being sick in the mornings,but Rebecca had given her some clues on how to prevent some of the morning sickness,peppermints and crackers,ginger ale also worked she said,Dave longed to be there for her while she was sick,finally he couldn't stand it anymore and just flew out there to see her,if even for just 5 minutes that was better than nothing,he got the directions to Shawn's housefrom someone in management and was on his way,when he arrived he went to the door and knocked nervously.

"Hello Dave" Rebecca Hickenbottom said as she answered the door.

"You know who i am?" Dave asked,a little surprised.

"When you have a husband in this business you know them all,are you here to see Jessica?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes i am,i just need to see her for a minute" Dave said.

"Come in" Rebecca said as Dave walked into her house.

"Thank you,Rebecca" Dave said as he went into the living room.

"Shawn's not here,in case you're wondering" Rebecca said.

"That's probably a good thing" Dave said.

"She's in the back yard with Cameron" Rebecca said.

"Your son?" Dave asked.

"Yes,my little firecracker,he's enjoyed her being here so much,go on outside i'll come and get Cam in a second" Rebecca said,as she went into the kitchen,Dave headed for the back door and as he neared it he saw his Jess in a huge back yard throwing a frisbee and a dog chasing it with a little boy standing beside her,her back was to him,he opened the door and quietly closed it and headed right to her.

"Jess" Dave said as Jessica turned around.

"Dave,what are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"I couldn't stay away,i had to see you if just for a moment" Dave said.

"This is my Auntie Jessica,are you a friend of my Auntie Jessica?" Cameron said to Dave.

"Yes i am,hey there little man,my name is Dave and who are you?" Dave asked as he crunched down to Cameron's level.

"I'm Cameron,my Auntie Jessica is going to have a baby,my cousin who i can play with when he gets older" Cameron said proudly.

"Cameron i told you it might be a girl" Jessica said as Dave looked up at her.

"I'd like that" Dave said with his heart in his eyes.

"No,i want a boy cousin,you can have a girl later,pick me up Auntie Jessica,please?" Cameron said as he outstretched his arms to be picked up.

"Cam,honey i can't pick you up right now" Jessica said,thinking about her baby,she didn't want to put any risk on her baby.

"Can i pick you up?" Dave asked,still crouched down,knowing Cameron wanted to be held.

"Yeah!" Cameron said as he went running into Dave's arms as Dave easily picked up Cameron in his arms as he stood up.

"You're taller than my daddy" Cameron said.

"Just a bit" Dave said as he looked at Jessica.

"But not as tall as my Uncle Kevin,he's a giant" Cameron said.

"Kevin,as in Kevin Nash?" Dave asked Jessica.

"Yeah,Kevin comes to visit every so often" Jessica said.

"Are you going to be my uncle?" Cameron said.

"Cameron" Jessica said.

"Ok little one,it's time for your nap" Rebecca said as she came out and took Cameron in for his nap.

"Goodbye Mr.Dave,come see me again" Cameron said as Rebecca took him into the house.

"I will,bye Cameron" Dave said as Cameron waved,Dave waved back,then they were alone.

"He's a smart boy" Dave said as they went to sit down on the bench in the back yard.

"I love him to death" Jessica said.

"Well he loves you,but i can see why" Dave said as he took her hand.

"How have you been feeling,anymore sickness?" Dave asked.

"No i'm on some iron tablets,and the nausea is going away finally" Jessica said.

"I don't see any changes in you,except you look as beautiful as ever" Dave said.

"How are things going with you?" Jessica asked,changing the subject.

"I've been better,been working alot,and missing someone i care about very much" Dave said.

"Dave i know i made this hard on you,i just need to figure out where i'm going from here,before i can think about anything else" Jessica said.

"That's why i've stayed away,even though it hurt,i knew you needed time,but i want you to know i'll wait for you,forever if i have to" Dave said as he leaned over and softly touched his lips to hers,the kiss only lasted for a few seconds,but it was enough for him,for now.

"I just needed to see you for a second,i'll go now,but i'd like to come see you again soon" Dave said.

"I'd like that" Jessica said.

"Great,i'll call you as soon as i get in tonight if that's alright?" Dave asked.

"That's fine" Jessica said.

"Walk me to my car?" Dave asked,not really wanting to leave,but he didn't want to press his luck.

"Come on" Jessica said as they held hands as they walked the distance to his car,once there Dave opened the door,and took out a bag.

"For you" Dave said.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"Just a little something,sorry i didn't have time to wrap it" Dave said.

"That's ok" Jessica said as she opened the bag.

"Oh it's so adorable" Jessica said as she held a little white teddy bear.

"Baby's first toy" Jessica said.

"Yeah,you take care and if you need me,you only have to call" Dave said as he pulled Jessica into a hug,they held each other for awhile,and then Dave leaned down for one quick kiss.

"I'll talk to you soon" Dave said.

"Bye" Jessica said as Dave got into his car and started it and backed out of the driveway and waved as he left.

It was now November,Dave had not seen Jessica in almost a month,his schedule was awful now he was working several days in a row,his matches were not the greatest-he was off in several matches,between the traveling and the shows he was getting worn out,he and Randy tried never to be in the same room together any longer than they had to be,Randy would sometimes smirk at Dave and Dave wanted to go over and punch him but he held himself back,barely,he and Eddie were into a storyline where Eddie had "changed" into a good guy,they loved working together,they played off each other so well and the crowds were loving it,he and Eddie would ride into the arenas in Eddie's low rider and the crowds loved it,the main thing that kept Dave going was all his talks with Eddie,Dave would ask Eddie about his kids,how you raise one,Eddie gave most of the credit to his wife Vicki,because he was always on the road so much, while his kids were growing up,Dave looked forward to his child being born and being able to hold it,he just hoped and prayed he and Jess were back together by then,one bright moment he had was today when he had met Hunter in the hallway of an arena,he was surprised to see Hunter there on a Smackdown show,he thought he and Hunter would get into it again,Hunter stood there waiting for Dave to get there.

"Here" Hunter said handinga manilla folder to Dave.

"What's in this?" Dave asked.

"Just open it,it should make you happy" Hunter said as Dave opened the folder carefully.

"Is this?" Dave asked,his voice trailing off as he looked what he was holding in his hands.

"Yeah,it's your baby's sonagram,Jessica asked me to give it to you when i saw you next" Hunter said.

"Wow it's so tiny" Dave said as he looked in awe at the black and white picture.

"It will get bigger and judging by the size of you alot bigger" Hunter said.

"You still hate my guts?" Dave asked Hunter.

"Maybe me and Shawn reacted before we had the facts right,but when you see someone you care about hurting that much,there's nothing you wouldn't do at that moment to get back at the person who caused that hurt to be there in the first place" Hunter said.

"That's exactly how i felt when i went after Orton" Dave said.

"Yeah i heard about that from some of the guys,you really think Orton plotted all that up?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah i do,i also think there's alot i don't know yet but i'm sure it will all come out one day" Dave said.

"Look i know it's asking alot of you,and if you say no i'll deserve it,but i would like to apologize to you for that day in your hotel room,me and Shawn react sometimes before we know it" Hunter said.

"Don't worry about it,you were just protecting Jessica when you thought i had cheated on her,it's all good man" Dave said as he extended his hand to Hunter,who gave a firm handshake before hugging Dave.

"Thank you" Hunter said.

"How does she look,is she showing yet?" Dave asked Hunter.

"She looks great,she has a little stomach there now,i call it her bump,she just laughs at me" Hunter said.

"My little bump" Dave said as he looked at the sonagram again,with a smile on his face.

"This hasn't been easy on you has it?" Hunter asked.

"No it hasn't,not being there with her,being able to experience all the changes in her,it's killing me" Dave said.

"She'll probably kill me for saying this to you,but i'm going to anyways,she loves you Dave and she's in as much pain as you are as well" Hunter said.

"How does she get through it,her family?" Dave asked.

"Partly,but that little one on that piece of paper helps her alot,she talks to him or her constantly" Hunter said.

"She talks to our child,does she ever mention me when she does talk to our child?" Dave asked,it hurt having to ask another man abot his child and the woman he loved,even if that man was a friend of his.

"Sometimes she does" Hunter said.

"Does her parents know about the baby yet?" Dave asked.

"Yeah,she told them not too long ago" Hunter said.

"How did they take it,were they upset with her?" Dave asked.

"No,Shawn said they are very supporting of her" Hunter said.

"That's good,i told my mom and sister and they were estatic about the baby" Dave said.

"I heard you went for a visit with her" Hunter said.

"Yeah i couldn't stay away any longer,i've been meaning to get back to her,but this schedule is torture" Dave said.

"Yeah well get used to it,when you're the champ everybody wants a piece of you,when are you going back?" Hunter said.

"After Sunday i'm flying out to see her again" Dave said,his decision made.

"Great i'll give Shawn the heads up,where are you guys this next week?" Hunter asked.

'We're in Minneapolis,MN this Sunday for the 13th,back again for Tues for taping Smackdown,then some overseas shows" Dave said.

"I'll talk to you later,and good luck" Hunter said as the two old friend shook hands once again before Hunter left,Dave started to head back to his dressing room.

"Where have you been ese?" Eddie asked.

"I just ran into Hunter,he gave me something really important" Dave said as he handed the sonagram to Eddie.

"Your little one? See she's coming back to you,i told you" Eddie said as he looked at the sonagram.

"I'm going to go see her after this Sunday's show in Minneapolis" Dave said.

"That's wonderful amigo,i know when you get back here Tuesday you'll be back with her and everything will be as it should be,you'll have your family back" Eddie said.

"I hope you're right" Dave said as Eddie handed the sonagram back to his friend.

"Hey it's me,i'm always right" Eddie said as the two men went to get ready for their matches,as they were about to head out to the ring when Eddie gave Dave something in a bag.

"What's this?" Dave asked.

"Open it" Eddie said as Dave put his hand in the bag and pulled out a picture frame.

"For a first baby picture,the picture needs a frame" Eddie said.

"Eddie,thank you so much,i'm going to frame it right now" Dave said as he carefully placed the picture in the frame and placed the important picture,framed now on his shelf in his dressing room.

"Now come on big man it's match time" Eddie said as he and Dave headed for the ring,it was now Nov 12,2005.

2 be cont...

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story.


	30. Chapter 30

Dave woke up on Novemeber 13,feeling great he had called and scheduled a flight to take him to where Jessica was staying with Shawn,nothing was going to stop him now,he knew in his heart he and Jess were meant to be,he was in the process of packing his things when there was a knock on his door.

"Chavo,what's the matter?" Dave asked as Chavo stood there in tears.

"He's dead" Chavo said as he started to really cry.

"Who is,what's going on?" Dave said,getting a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Eddie is,we found him this morning in his hotel room,he's gone" Chavo said as his knees started to buckle,Dave grabbed him and brought him into his room.

"Chavo he can't be gone,i just talked to him last night" Dave said,not believing this was happening.

"He's gone,oh my god i've got to call his mom and tell her,how am i going to do that?" Chavo barely got out.

"This can't be happening,it's not fair,Eddie had turned his life around" Dave said.

"What are we going to do without him?" Chavo asked as Dave and him hugged and tried to comprehend this nightmare that had befallen them.

2 Days later:

Dave had just finished taping his tribute to his late friend Eddie Guerro as he made his way back from the ring his emotions were all torn up,his friend was gone,Eddie had been to the dark side and miraculously made his way back,his life was together and now for all of it to be taken away? It seemed so unfair, Dave went to his dressing room and sat there,he had told the back stage crew and some other wrestlers he wanted some alone time,he was sitting there with his hands over his head when the next thing he knew someone had put their hand on his shoulder.

"I thought i said i wanted to be alone" Dave said as he just then looked up to see who it was.

"I'm not going to let you be alone now" Jessica said.

"Why are you here?" Dave asked not believing she was actually here.

"Because you just lost a great friend and you don't need to be alone now" Jessica said as Dave just grabbed her and hugged her,her arms went around his upper torso,he was still sitting while she stood there hugging him,her hands were rubbing his hair on his head,while he had his head against her stomach,he closed his eyes to savor the moment when he felt a thump come from her stomach.

"It kicked me" Dave said as he moved his head off her stomach to look at it.

"He does that alot now" Jessica said looking down at Dave.

"He,you already know that it's a boy?" Dave asked,wishing he had been with her when she found out.

"No i don't know for sure,just a mother's instincts i guess" Jessica said.

"I'm glad you think it's a boy" Dave said.

"Why's that?" Jessica asked.

"Because that way there will be no boys chasing our daughter if we ever have one,our son can help run them off" Dave said,hoping with his heart they would have more than one child together.

"He loves kicking me i think" Jessica said changing the subject a bit.

"Does it hurt when he kicks you like that?" Dave asked.

"Not really it's just a little uncomfortable at times,especially when he's on my bladder then i have to make a run for the bathroom" Jessica said as she rubbed her hands over her stomach.

"Can i feel it,your stomach?" Dave asked,wanting to feel her belly.

"Go ahead" Jessica said as Dave gently put his hands on her belly,he was amazed in the changes in her,her stomach that had once been flat where now there was a bump there just as Hunter had said.

"He moved again" Dave said,as he felt the movement once again his unborn child move.

"Yeah he's real active at this time of night, he has his days and nights messed up i think" Jessica said.

"So he sleeps while you're awake and he stays up while you try to sleep?" Dave asked as he continued to feel the movement.

"Yeah nothing like trying to get some sleep and he starts doing summersaults" Jessica said.

"I wished i could be there when he does that" Dave said.

"Me too" Jessica said.

"I'm missing out on so much with you and him" Dave said as he then looked up into her eyes.

"I'm going to see my OB-GYN in 2 weeks to have another ultra sound and i might be ableto see the baby better by then,would you like to come with me to find out?" Jessica asked,not breaking eye contact.

"More than anything i would love to be with you for that" Dave said softly not breaking eye contact with her.

"Oh you might not be able to get away,your schedule might interfere" Jessica said.

"Nothing could keep me from that appointment" Dave said as he stood up,slowly,he kept their contact and put one finger under her chin.

"Nothing is as important as you and our child" Dave said as he slowly lowered his head and she raised up on her tip toes so that their lips met,gently at first and then with more fire,before things got too carried away they were interupted not by someone walking in but by their unborn child.

"Never thought my biggest rival for you would come from our child" Dave said.

"I think he's hungry" Jessica said.

"Have you had anything lately?" Dave asked.

"I had a sub sandwich before i caught my flight here" Jessica said.

"Which was probably hours ago,come on i'll get us some dinner" Dave said.

"Well Sid's with me so i" Jessica started to say.

"Ditch him and come away with me" Dave said.

"I can't just ditch him,let me call him first" Jessica said as she got out her phone.

"Hey Sid,listen i'm going to get some dinner with Dave tonight,i'll meet you back at the hotel,yes i know what i'm doing,night Sid" Jessica said as she finished her conversation.

"He's not an easy fellow to get along with" Dave said.

"He's just protective is all,i've known him for a long time" Jessica said.

"How long?" Dave asked.

"Let's see since i was 12 years old,he's like a big protective older brother" Jessica said.

"That's how it was for me and Eddie,it's kinda funny,i was bigger yet he was like the big brother to me that i never had" Dave said.

"He was always looking out for you,that night i was in the hospital i could see how close you two were" Jessica said.

"He came to see you?" Dave asked,surprised.

"Yeah" Jessica said.

"What did he say to you?" Dave asked.

"He told me that you loved me and that what i had witnessed with you and Stacy was not exactly what had really happened,and how tore up you were that night,the joy in your eyes for a split second that i was pregnant,but how upset you were that you had hurt the baby" Jessica said.

"He was a very wise man,is that all he said to you?" Dave asked.

"Just about,he wanted me to take care of the bambino,that's what he called the baby" Jessica said.

"He was a good man and great friend,it's just now fair for him to be taken away like this,not after everything he went through to get back to where he was" Dave said as some tears came to his eyes.

"Shhhhhhh" Jessica said as she hugged Dave,she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her.

"I'm so glad you're here,i don't know what i would of done without you tonight" Dave said to Jessica.

"Come on,you promised me dinner,remember?" Jessica said,trying to get Dave to stop crying.

"I did,didn't i?" Dave said.

"Yes you did and never keep a pregnant woman without food for long" Jessica said as they walked out of his dressing room and headed for the parking lot,to Dave's car.

"I got a better idea why don't you come back to my hotel and we'll eat there,the food is better than anything we can find open this late" Dave said.

"That sounds better than McDonald's or Burger King" Jessica said as they got in his car and Dave drove them to his hotel and they went up to his room and he ordered them 2 plates and asked for them to be brought up.

"Come here" Jessica said as she motioned for him to lay down on the bed.

"Get on your stomach" Jessica said as Dave did that,Jessica started to massage his back for him,along with his shoulders which were very tight.

"How does that feel?" Jessica asked.

"You have no idea" Dave said,loving the feel of her hands on his body once more,he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations.

"Take off your shirt" Jessica said as Dave sat up and unbottoned his shirt and took it off and through it on the floor.

"God your hands" Dave said, getting aroused just by her hands on him.

"What am i too rough?" Jessica asked,slowing down.

"No,no,no you're turning me on so much,we better quit this" Dave said as he sat up,and Jessica moved to stand in front of him on the floor beside the bed.

"What if i don't want to stop?" Jessica asked,putting her hands on the sides of his face.

"What are you saying Jess?" Dave asked,wanting to be sure what she wanted.

"I've been a fool this last few months to you,i believed in the wrong people when i should of trusted you and for my mistrust in you,you suffered and i'm deprived you of so much and there's no way i can make up for it now" Jessica said.

"Jess,are you saying you want to get back with me?" Dave asked.

"If you'll have me" Jessica said.

"Are you kidding?" Dave asked as he reached for her.

"Wait,there's one more thing i have to tell you before we get back together" Jessica said.

"What?" Dave asked afraid now of what that could be.

"There maybe another man in my life,can you handle that?" Jessica asked as she looked down at her stomach.

"This little man,i think i can stand him always being in our lives" Dave said.

"I thought you might say that" Jessica said as she started to reach for him to kiss him,when he pulled away.

"Oh wait,there's something i really need to ask you and i need you to be as honest as you can" Dave said.

"Sure,what is it?" Jessica asked,not knowing what he was about to ask her,it had to be very serious though.

"I fell in love withyou i think the moment we met,i was thinking who is this beautiful out going woman who loved to bait me at every second,she came into my life and turned it all around,i never thought i would find a love like yours,and in a short time i got all that from you,i have a peace with you and i know as long as we are together we will overcome any obstacles that is thrown at us,and i don't want to waste any more precious time without you,so what i'm trying to ask you is,will you marry me?" Dave asked.

2 be cont...

Thanks for the reviews and for reading this story.


	31. Chapter 31

"What did you just say?" Jessica asked,stunned as she walked to the window to gather her thoughts.

"I know this is not the most romantic place to ask you,i should of waited until we were on the beach or over a candlelight dinner" Dave said as he walked behind her and stood there and put his hands on her shoulders to turn her around gently.

"Look you don't have to propose to me,we can work something out with custody" Jessica said.

"I'm not asking you to marry me because you're pregnant,i want to marry you because i love you,more than anything,i've never loved someone this much in my whole life,i want to give you a good life you and our child,that's all that matters" Dave said.

"Yes" Jessica whispered.

"What did you mean by yes?" Dave asked.

"Yes,i will marry you" Jessica said.

"You'll marry me?" Dave asked.

"Yes" Jessica said.

"Say it again" Dave said.

"I will marry you" Jessica said as Dave pulled her into a kiss,he had both of his hands on her face during the kiss,he then picked her up and carried her to the bed,he laid her down and gently laid down beside her,kissing her lips with a hunger,while his hands were all over her body,when his hands touched her stomach he stilled for a second.

"Don't stop Dave" Jessica said.

"I have to slow down because i don't want to hurt you or the baby" Dave said.

"You can't hurt us,now get a move on" Jessica said,laughing as Dave,starting kissing her neck and moved his way down,pulling her shirt aside to reveal where their child was,he bent his head down and kissed her stomach,gently,leaving butterfly like kisses on her belly.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"Telling our child how much his father loves and wants him" Dave said as he kissed her belly one last time before making his way back up to her lips,Jessica pulled at his belt and quickly got it off and next she had her hands on his zipper.

"Inpatient are we?" Dave asked.

"What and you're not?" Jessica asked.

"Let this be your answer" Dave said as he took her shirt and tore in two,buttons flew all over the place,they both laughed and then Jessica got his pants off and Dave removed her skirt,soon there were clothes all over the floor,scattered,Dave removed her bra and marveled in the changes in her,her breasts had become bigger,he took one nipple and began to suck on it,when she tensed suddenly.

"Does that hurt?" Dave asked as he stopped suddenly,it never had before.

"They are just a tad bit sensitive right now,but don't stop" Jessica said.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Dave said as he again began to suck on her nipples,gentler this time,one minute Dave had his boxers on and the next they were history,Jessica had removed them while he was preoccupied with worshiping her body,Jessica grabbed for him and tugged him to lay on top of her,Dave had been trying to keep his weight off her,still afraid he might hurt her or their precious baby.

"Are you ready?" Dave asked.

"More than ready,i've been without far too long" Jessica said.

"Oh so i'm just some stud service?" Dave asked,jokingly.

"Mmmm and a little bit more" Jessica said.

"We'll see about that" Dave said as he began to make love to her,he would take her right to the edge and bring her right back down.

"Dave,please" Jessica said.

"Oh i will" Dave said as he finally took her to paradise,his not far behind her.

"Are you alright?" Dave asked.

'I'm better than i've been in a long time" Jessica said.

"You're still going to marry me right?" Dave asked.

"Yes,i'm not changing my mind" Jessica said.

"Good cause i'm not going to let you" Dave said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn" Jessica said.

"Hey it runs in your family" Dave said.

"Are you saying Shawn is stubborn?" Jessica asked.

"Who me,never" Dave said.

"No i'm being serious,my own stubborness has cost you some precious time,time i can never give back to you" Jessica said.

"Jess" Dave said as he put one finger under her chin so that she would look him in the eye.

"Listen you're here now that's all that matters,what happened in the past,is the past,and i just want to spend tomorrow and the future with you" Dave said.

"Thank you" Jessica said.

"For what?" Dave asked.

"For teaching me what love is really about,oh i need to give you something" Jessica said as she started to get out of bed,but had to stop when Dave put a hand on her side to stop her.

"Hurry back" Dave said.

"I will" Jessica said as she got out of bed and put on a robe and went to her purse and pulled out a bag and handed it to him.

"Here" Jessica said as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"What is this?" Dave asked as he sat up in bed.

"Something i was going to give you that night in the hotel,when Stacy was there" Jessica said.

"Jess,you know that was all a set up don't you?" Dave asked.

"If you tell me it was than i believe you,now open that" Jessica said as Dave opened the box that was inside the bag,it was a chain with a gold medallion and on it,it read you have my heart.

"Jessica,it's beautiful" Dave said as he looked at her,he could see the love back in her eyes for him.

"It's true,i never thought i would ever,ever meet someone as special as you,i never let anyone in that close,but i love you Dave" Jessica said as Dave leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you sweetheart" Dave said as he put it on.

"I know this won't be easy to talk about,but do you mind if i go to Eddie's funeral with you?" Jessica asked.

"You sure you feel up to it?" Dave asked.

"Yes,he was a wonderful person,and a great friend of yours,my place is by your side" Jessica said.

"I just can't get over he's gone" Dave said,remembering his friend,some of the times they spent talking.

"It's never easy to say goodbye,when you loose someone who is that close to you" Jessica said as her eyes misted.

"You know the pain i'm feeling from experience?" Dave asked.

"Yeah,some of the wrestlers,that i grew up around are not here anymore,Rick Rude,Curt Henning,i knew them for so long and they were here one second and gone the next" Jessica said.

"Were you close with them?" Dave asked.

"Yeah they were like brothers to me and then to loose them both so close,it's like a dagger to your heart" Jessica said.

"Eddie always knew what to say when you needed help,that night in the hospital he kept telling me that you'd be ok and that we would get back together one day,god just 2 days ago he went out and bought a picture frame for the sonogram you sent me,we framed it" Dave said.

"He'll always be watching over you now" Jessica said as she hugged Dave as he was hugging her back she pulled back suddenly and looked down at her stomach and put her hands there and smiled.

"What is it,is something wrong?" Dave asked,worried.

"No,here feel,he's waking up" Jessica said as she took Dave's and put it on her stomach where their child was moving.

"That's amazing,i can't wait to hold him one day" Dave said.

"Or her" Jessica said.

"I'll take either,did you feel that,he kicked my hand just now" Dave said as he peeled back the robe so he could look at her stomach.

"Did i feel it,i always feel his kicks" Jessica said.

"His?" Dave asked.

"Or hers" Jessica said as she laughed and leaned back on the head rest while Dave leaned on one elbow and kept rubbing her stomach,every so often he would lean over and kiss her belly.

"I forgot about our food,i must be starving both of you" Dave said as he lept up out of bed and headed for the room's door.

"Dave,aren't you forgetting something?" Jessica asked,trying not to laugh.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Well just to name a few,your clothes maybe?" Jessica asked as she busted out laughing.

"Oh not funny,not funny" Dave said as he walked back to the bed and leaned over and kissed her and then put on some clothes.

"Lock the door behind me" Dave said as he went to check on their order,just the her baby started to really move around.

"Shh little one,your daddy isgoing to get the food" Jessica said as she came back to the bed after locking the door and layed on the bed and closed her eyes.

2 be cont...

I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who read and take the time to review this,and a special thanks for the input on the story,i hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as i have typing it-lol.


	32. Chapter 32

Dave came back to the room carrying their food,he knocked on the door and when Jessica didn't come to answer the door,he got out his card key from his pocket and unlocked the door,he walked in quickly seeing Jessica asleep on the bed,his blood pressure came down a few notches,he quietly put their food down and walked over to her,he kneeled down beside the bed and brushed a few hairs away from her face,he just looked at her,more in love with her than ever how did he ever get lucky enough to have this incredible woman enter into his life? he had asked himself on more than one occasion. Tomorrow he and Jessica would fly out and go to Eddie's funeral,he missed his friend now more than ever,how was it that now that he had her back into his life his friend was gone? he got up and walked over to the balcony he went out and stood on the balcony,thinking about all the times him and Eddie would hang out backstage,being traded to Smackdown at first he regretted it,he hated to leave Hunter and Ric,they were like the brothers he never had growing up,Ric more like a father to him than his own father,but Hunter told him he would make it just fine,Eddie welcomed him coming over,after he arrived the ratings started to go back up,he was the main event on the shows,but having all the fame and fortune meant nothing without people to share it with,friends and family meant the world to him,now one important one was gone,gone forever,he had been taken away well before his time,thank goodness Jessica had come to see him,he don't know how he would of made it tonight without her being by his side,just then he felt arms go around his waist.

"You're getting cold out here" Jessica said as she leaned her head on his back,her arms barely going around his waist,kissing his back through his shirt,she had just woken up and saw him standing there,she knew exactly where his thoughts were.

"Now that you're here i have you to keep me warm" Dave said,putting his hands over her hands in front of him.

"Thinking about Eddie?" Jessica asked,already knowing the answer.

"Yeah,he knew we would get back together and i was so looking forward to bringing you to meet him,besides that time in the hospital,now that will never happen" Dave said.

"He's with us now,he'll be watching over his family and ours,you must believe in that" Jessica said.

"You really believe that?" Dave asked as he turned around in her arms,his arms encircling her waist.

"Yeah i do,some people believe that when people die their soul lives on to watch over their loved ones" Jessica said.

"Wow where did you learn that from?" Dave asked.

"An old friend" Jessica said,thinking about that person just then.

"How did you get to become so smart?" Dave asked.

"I can't help it i was born that way" Jessica said.

"Than i'm in trouble" Dave said.

"Why's that?" Jessica asked.

"Cause now i'm going to have two of you to contend with" Dave said as he looked at her stomach.

"Well he or she could turn out to be just like you,than look what i would have to contend with" Jessica said.

"Now that i could live with" Dave said.

"I bet,just so you know if this baby is a boy he's not going to become The Animal the Sequel" Jessica said.

"I kinda like that,you know something to carry on the namesake" Dave said teasingly.

"Not hardly" Jessica said.

"If it is a boy,would you mind him getting into the business?" Dave asked.

"If he wants to than i don't mind at all,but i hope he'll come to you and you two really talk,listen to us,here we are talking about him and he or she's not even born yet" Jessica said.

"Oh the food,come on you need the nurishment" Dave said as he took her hand and they walked over to the table and Dave sat Jessica down and started to get their stuff out.

"Wow you always going to wait on me like this?" Jessica asked.

"Don't push it" Dave said as he handed Jessica her plate.

"What is this?" Jessica asked looking at her plate.

"That is Skinless Chicken with Broccoli and Aspargus and fruit,you need the vegetables" Dave said as he took out his plate with Steak,potatoes.

"We got a problem here" Jessica said.

"What's the matter?" Dave asked as he was just about to take a bite.

"They got our orders mixed up,here you eat this" Jessica said as she moved her plate towards him,and was in the process of getting Dave's plate for herself,when Dave put his hand over hers,stopping her.

"Jess,to have a healthy pregnancy,a proper eating habit is good for you" Dave said.

"Who told you that,Dr.Spock?" Jessica asked.

"Jess,i've been reading some books and they all say that asparagus and broccoli are good for you" Dave started to say.

"Well the baby and i don't like aspargus nor broccoli,look i've been eating healthy since i found out about this baby,but i want some real food tonight" Jessica said.

"Ok i'll make a deal with you,you can eat some of mine and i'll have some of yours than we finish off our own,ok?" Dave asked.

"Deal" Jessica said as they shared their meal,once it was over Dave and Jessica cleaned up and Jessica went to take a hot bath,while she was soaking in the tub Dave walked in and sat down on the bathroom floor and looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" Jessica asked.

"I'm looking at you" Dave said as he reached out and put one finger under her chin running it back and forth.

"Mmm this bath feels so good why don't you come in with me?" Jessica asked.

"Let some of the water out" Dave said as he got up and took off his clothes and stepped into the tub behind Jessica and had her lean back on him and he leaned on the back of the tub,he put his hands on her stomach and she then placed her on top of his,she leaned her head on his chest while she closed her eyes.

"Comfortable?" Dave asked.

"Never better,how are you doing?" Jessica asked.

"I've got the most important things in my life right now" Dave said as he leaned down and kissed her on the head,he took a cloth and added soap to it and then took the cloth and began to rub circles all over her belly,they stayed that way for a bit.

"Come on sleeping beauty,we need to get some sleep and yes i mean sleep,we got a tough day ahead of us tomorrow" Dave said as he got out of the tub and and got on a robe and then went back with a towel and Jessica stood up and Dave wrapped her up in it and carried her to the bed,he then went and got a shirt of his for her to sleep in and they layed down in the bed,Jessica curled up in Dave's arms,he had his front to her back with his arm around her,she drifted off to sleep pretty quickly,while Dave stayed awake,thinking about the next day and dreading having to say goodbye to his friend.

2 be cont...

Thanks for reading and reviewing this story.


	33. Chapter 33

Early the next morning Dave and Jessica woke upbefore daylight and after a quick breakfast which Dave made sure Jessica ate,theyflew to Arizona for Eddie's funeral,on the plane ride over Dave was quiet,too quiet,Jessica would just take his hand and squeeze it to give him the support he would need to get through this,he would lay his head on her shoulder,once they landed they ran into a few other wrestlers who had come to the funeral,Dave,Jessica and some others took a limo to the funeral home,the arrived early but the parking lot was packed,with family members and other members of the wrestling organization from announcers towrestlers,Dave had just got out of the limo and extended his hand to Jess to help her out of the car,when he turned and saw Paul heading their way.

"Hey big man" Paul(Triple H) said as he came over to see Dave and Jessica.

"Hey Paul" Dave said as the two men hugged.

"I can't believe this happened" Paul said.

"Yeah,i can't believe he's gone,it's like a freaking nightmare i keep thinking i'm going to wake up and he's going to be here,walking up behind me" Dave said.

"He's was a remarkable person with all the strength in the world" Paul said.

"Come here you" Paul said as he went to hug Jessica.

"I'm glad you're here" Jessica said.

"Well Eddie and i worked together some,i'll always remember him fondly,how's my little bump there?" Paul asked as he patted Jessica's stomach.

"Are you always going to call my baby a bump? We're doing ok,is Shawn here yet?" Jessica asked about her brother.

"Yeah i think he just went in a minute ago,and yes i might just call him or her a bump" Paul said.

"Not if i have anything to say about it you won't" Dave said.

"Have you seen Vicki yet?" Dave asked about Eddie's wife.

"No not yet,i was just about to go in,just had to take a moment" Paul said.

"Yeah,we'll be right in" Dave said as Paul walked off,several of the wrestlers were in the parking lot talking.

"You didn't tell him about us" Dave said.

"Now's not the time,let's wait and then we'll tell everyone" Jessica said.

"You ready to go in?" Jessica asked.

"No,not really,but it's time" Dave said as they walked into the funeral home,they shook hands and hugged others who were there,finally they went to Vicki and her kids,the line was long but finally they made it.

"Dave i'm so glad you're here" Vicki said as she hugged him.

"I wished there was something i could do for you and the kids" Dave said as he hugged her,tears coming to his eyes.

"There is,keep his memory with you,he loved you Dave,you were a wonderful friend and was like a brother to him" Vicki said.

"He was my brother if not by blood" Dave said as Vicki then went and hugged Jessica.

"Eddie talked about you Jessica,he told me about your baby and how much this baby meant to his big friend here" Vicki said.

"If there is anything i can ever do,please let me know" Jessica said.

"Just the both of you being here now,helps alot" Vickis said as they took their seats and the funeral started,several of the wrestlers broke down and started to cry,this was like loosing a family member ,they are all with each other more than their own families,it's like a brotherhood for them,after the funeral they drove to the cemetary where Eddie would be laid to rest,most of the wrestlers and family had gone,Dave and Jessica stayed in the cemetary for awhile longer than headed for their car,they ran into Paul and Ric Flair,Paul put his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"You hanging in there champ?" Paul asked.

"He was like the little brother i never had" Dave said,as Jessica put her arm through his,when she turned her head and saw someone quite away in the cemetary watching them,when that person saw that Jessica had recognized him,he stared at her and then he started to walk off,slowly.

"I'll be back in a second" Jessica said as she started to walk off.

"Are you feeling ok Jess?" Dave asked,afraid something could be wrong.

"No,i'm fine,i'm just going to go see my brother for a second" Jessica said as she walked off.

"I'm glad to see you and her finally made up" Paul said.

"Yeah,i tell you Paul,the last day or two if she had not been with me,i don't know if i would of made it,after the segment to Eddie i thought i was going to loose it,i did when i got back to the dressing room,but there she was,like an angel" Dave said.

"You have strength too my friend,you just have to tap into it" Ric said.

"Thank you Ric" Dave said as the two men enbraced.

"How do you loose friends like this,i mean you become so close traveling and they are always there and now they are not,it's not fair" Dave said.

"It never is,they are shinning in the sun one moment and are gone like the night" Ric said.

"I don't know how Vicki will get through this,i mean if i ever lost Jess like she lost Eddie" Dave said as he just shook his head as if to somehow will that from ever happening to him and Jess.

"You have to keep the memories of Eddie in your heart,as Vicki will do,she will look at her children and will find the strength to carry on for them" Ric said.

" And now you with a baby on the way" Paul said.

"Yeah,this baby represents mine and Jess's love for one another,i was so scared i was going to loose them both forever,oh we haven't told anyone yet but we're getting married" Dave said

"I'm happy for you Dave,i know we didn't see eye to eye with you and Jessica,but she really is like my little sister,i was too cautious with her,but i'm glad she has found the right man to be with" Paul said.

"That means alot to me and Jess" Dave said.

"I know you and Jessica will be very happy,and you guys will love that little one" Ric said as they shook hands,when Ric suddenly stopped in the process and was staring off into the distance.

"Ric what is it?" Dave asked.

"Nothing,just someone i haven't seen in a very long time,and he's here" Ric said.

"Who?" Paul asked as both Dave and Paul turned in the direction of Ric's view,they saw a man in a black trenchcoat standing on a small hill.

"Sting,Steve Borden" Ric said as what held Dave's attention was not that Sting was here but who he was talking to-Jessica.

"How would they know each other?" Dave asked.

"I have no idea that they did,i mean i knew Jessica's sister Amanda was with Bill Goldberg but this connection i have no clue about" Ric said.

"Is he a friend of yours Ric?" Dave asked as the three men continued to watch Jessica and Steve talk.

"Yeah,he was a really nice guy,he loved the business,he was devastated when WCW went under,i haven't seen him in years" Ric said as just then Sting and Jessica hugged each other.

"Dave i'm sure he's here for Eddie's funeral,they were in the same league together for awhile" Paul said,knowing Dave was wanting to go over there and talk to Jessica to find out what was going on.

"That makes sense,but them two doesn't" Dave said as he continued to watch the woman he loved in the arms of another man.

"Hey,remember this was an ounce of how Jessica felt when she found you and Stacy together,at least they are out in public,so maybe they are just friends" Paul said.

"You're right,i'm jumping to conclusions again" Dave said as he tried to relax,he knew Jess loved him,maybe they were just friends.

"You wanna go over there don't you?" Ric asked,knowing his friend was dying to go over there.

"Very much so" Dave said.

"Come on,i'll introduce you" Ric said as the three men walked over to Steve and Jessica.

Thanks so much for reading and especially the reviews.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Batista,or any of the other wrestlers,the only creation i have is Jessica Higgenbottom.

"It's so good to see you,i wished it would of been under happier circumstances" Steve Borden said to Jessica.

"Me too,i've missed you,missed being able to talk to you,Eddie was a great man who loved his family and the business" Jessica said as they hugged.

"I lost contact with him since WCW quit,but i heard he really turned his life around" Steve said.

"He did,i got to talk to him a time or two and he was really nice to me" Jessica said.

"How have you been doing?" Steve asked.

"Really good,alot of things have changed since we last talked" Jessica said.

"Oh yeah like what?" Steve asked.

"Well for starters,i'm going to have a baby" Jessica said as she pulled back her coat to show him her little "bump".

"Wow,you're pregnant,congratulations" Steve said.

"Thank you" Jessica said.

"You're going to be a wonderful mom" Steve said.

"I hope so,i can't wait to have this baby" Jessica said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I have to ask but is the father in the picture at all?" Steve asked.

"You can ask me anything,anytime,yes he is we're going to get married,we didn't plan it but it just happened and we love each other and we're going to be a real family" Jessica said.

"Well congratulations on both your announcements" Steve said as he hugged her again.

"He's wonderful Steve,he actually stands up to me when i want to spar with him and above all else he makes me feel safe and loved" Jessica said.

"Well he must be something really special,do i know him?" Steve asked.

"No,i don't think you two have ever met,but i was standing there with him earlier" Jessica said.

"Batista?" Steve asked,a little surprised.

"No,it's Ric,yeah it's Dave Batista" Jessica said.

"Do any of them know about us?" Steve asked.

"No,i never got around to telling anyone about you yet,i'm sure i'm going to get grilled some" Jessica said.

"Does he treat you well?" Steve asked.

"Yes he does,he's this real tough looking man but he's always been gentle with me" Jessica said.

"That's great,you deserve all the happiness you can get,but if he ever hurts you i'll" Steve was saying when.

"You'll what?" Dave said as he Ric and Paul had walked over to them.

"Dave this isn't what you think" Jessica said.

"I'm not accusing you of anything,but just so you know i would never hurt her,i'd sooner end my life than do that" Dave said.

"Hello Ric" Steve said as the two long time old friends outside the ring and rivals inside the ring reunited for the first time since WCW went under.

"Long time,how have you been?" Ric asked.

"Good,family is doing well,how's yours?" Steve said as the two men shook hands and enbraced.

"They're doing really good,we had some days didn't we?" Ric asked.

"Some of my best matches were against you,i won't ever forget that" Steve said.

"Same here,i'm going to ask this anyways,but i didn't know you two knew each other" Ric said.

"I met Steve years ago when i would sneakinto WCW to visit with my sister who was dating one of thewrestlers,we met and became friends"Jessica said.

"Goldberg" Ric said.

"That's the one,by the way you haven't heard anything from him have you?" Steve asked Jessica.

"Yeah not too long ago we had a run in" Jessica said,remembering that day at Dave's house when Bill had broken in.

"What happened?" Steve asked,knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"He followed me and Dave to Dave's house and broke in and" Jessica started to say but stopped at the memories,Dave walked over and pulled Jessica into his arms.

"He had a gun and he had me cuffed while he took off with Jess,but luckily Ric and Paul had come by my house and stopped him before he could hurt us any worse" Dave said.

"That psychopath,towards the end of WCW he went crazy,did they catch him?" Steve asked.

"No,the cops are looking for him though" Dave said.

"I'd like me and you to be friends Dave,Jessica is one special person,i hope you treat her well" Steve said.

"Have no worries about that,she means too much to me,and i would like us to be friends as well" Dave said as he extended his hand in friendship.

"Good" Steve said as they shook hands.

"I hate to leave but i've got to get back home,Jessica you know you can call me anytime for anything,you know that?" Steve asked.

"I do and thanks" Jessica said.

"Oh and might i recommend Steve as a name for your baby?" Steve asked,with a smile.

"I'll remember,be safe" Jessica said as Steve then walked off.

"Is there anybody else in wrestling that you know,that might surprise me?" Dave asked.

"Oh maybe one or two more" Jessica said.

"I need to get back to Steph,i'll call you two later,you coming Ric?" Paul asked.

"Yeah,i'll see you all later,Jessica take care of this guy will you?" Ric asked.

"Always" Jessica said as Ric and Paul left.

"You ready to go back?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah,let's go" Dave said as they headed back to their car and drove back to the airport and flew into D.C. to get a few things before Dave was scheduled to go overseas to England for some shows for Smackdown.

"Do you feel like going with me to England,if you don't want to that's fine" Dave asked on the plane flight back to D.C.

"I want to go,i haven't been there in about 3 years" Jessica said.

"Did you stay there long?" Dave asked.

"For about a year,i still have a place there" Jessica said.

"Oh really,do you want to stay there while we are there?" Dave asked.

"That's fine with me,i've got some friends of mine that might be there,so before we leave i'll give them a call" Jessica said,soon the plane was landing in D.C.,they went back Dave's house,it was in the late evening when they arrived Jessica and Dave quickly showered and changed and grabbed some things and were on their way back to the airport for their 9:00 flight to England with some of the other wrestlers,it was difficult for some of them to go on like nothing had happened but Chavo told them Eddie would want them to continue with the show. The flight lasted several hours so in between naps Dave and Jessica talked.

"Have you got any plans for a name for the baby?" Dave asked.

"I've thought of a few,but wanted to talk with you about it first" Jessica said.

"Share them with me" Dave said.

"Well the one ireally like is Dominic for a boy" Jessica said.

"And for a girl?" Dave asked.

"Aletha" Jessica said.

"I like them both" Dave said as just then Jessica grabbed her stomach.

"What's the matter,are you in pain?" Dave asked,scared.

"No,it's the baby he's doing his summersaults,here feel" Jessica said as she grabbed Dave's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Quite the little athlete we have there isn't it" Dave said as the baby then settled down.

"Oh he must be done now" Jessica said as she looked up to see Dave staring at her.

"What is it?" Jessica asked as she placed one hand on his cheek.

"How did i ever get so lucky to meet you?" Dave asked.

"Well the gods were looking down on you that day and decided to bless you with the opportunity to know me" Jessica said laughing.

"Yeah that must of been it" Dave said as he too laughed at her little joke.

"How do you do it?" Dave asked her.

"Do what?" Jessica asked.

"You always make me feel better,when i'm down you're there for me" Dave said.

"Well that's easy to answer" Jessica said.

"Oh yeah what is the answer?" Dave asked.

"I want to be there for you,because i love you" Jessica said.

"Same here" Dave said as he leaned in for a kiss,once it was over she layed her head on his shoulder and tried to get some sleep.

A hug thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story,i love checking my email and seeing a review,i hope you all continue to read and enjoy this story,i'm also in the process of starting a new story,involving Batista,still working on the plot and some new characters and of course a title for the story.


	35. Chapter 35

Dave and Jessica's flight finally arrived after several hours,they were actually able to get some sleep on the way over,Dave had got up and walked around the plane several times,saying he had to stretch his legs,they touched down and a car was there waiting on them,Dave had called ahead and had one scheduled to pick them up,they then made their way to their hotel,once there they quickly got their stuff and went and checked in,while waiting,Jessica called her brother Shawn to check in with him.

"That's really weird" Jessica said as she had her cell phone to her ear.

"What is it?" Dave asked as they started towards an elevator.

"Shawn's not answering,he should be awake by now" Jessica said as they stepped on the elevator.

"Maybe's his phone is dead and needs to be charged" Dave said as the doors to the elevators shut behind them.

"Yeah maybe" Jessica said as they arrived on their floor,they walked to their room and Dave opened the door,letting Jessica in.

"Oh that bed looks sooooooo good" Jessica said as she laid out on it.

"Mmmm it sure does" Dave said as he was talking about what was now laying on the top of the bed and not the bed itself, as he walked over to the bed and laid down beside her,pulling her into his arms,kissing her lips.

"You hungry?" Dave asked,loving the feeling of having her in his arms.

"You never ask a pregnant woman that,we're always hungry" Jessica said,laughing.

"Well in that case,let me go get us something and you go ahead and take a soothing bath" Dave said as he got up and headed downstairs to find something for them.

Jessica got up and went to the bathroom and started a bath,she got undressed and got in the tub and soaked for awhile,she heard Dave come back into their room and quickly got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a robe.

"Hey feeling better?" Dave asked,knowing she had been worn out on the plane flight over.

"Much,that bath reengerized me,what did you find us?" Jessica asked.

"Well the only thing open at this time was the restaurant in the lobby and i got us some sandwiches" Dave said as they sat at the table in their room and ate their sandwiches.

"Did you get in touch with Shawn yet?" Dave asked.

"No and that's so weird,i talked to him before we left and said i would call as soon as we got here" Jessica said,finishing off her sandwich.

"Can i get you anything else?" Dave asked as he cleaned up after them and she went to lay on the bed.

"Yeah,come here" Jessica said as Dave went over to the bed and sat down beside her,putting her feet in his lap and rubbing them,she laid there enjoying the sensations,finally she motioned with her finger to come closer which he happidly obliged,kissing her,he pushed her robe off her shoulders and kissed her arm,as he traveled down he pushed her robe away from her stomach where their child was and kissed her stomach tenderly,before moving back up to her,he removed his clothes,he tried to support his weight on his arms,trying not to put any of his weight on heror their child,even though there was only a little bump there,he didn't want to take a chance of hurting it.

"Dave" Jessica said.

"Mmm?" Dave asked as he was kissing her neck.

"I won't break" Jessica said.

"I just don't want to hurt you or the baby" Dave said,looking down into her eyes.

"You won't,i told you that,now make love to me" Jessica said as she reached up and kissed him,he made love to her as if it would be the last time,still being more careful with her than necessary,an hour later Dave carefully slid out of bed,careful not to wake her,he found his suitcase and got his cell phone out and quickly dialed a number as he walked over to the balcony to make his call.

"Yey it's me,is everything set?" Dave whispered on the phone to who he was talking to,he didn't want Jessica to hear.

"Great,that's perfect,no she doesn't suspect anything yet,yeah i hope so too,she'll never see this one coming,i'll call you later to finalize everything" Dave said as he ended the call and walked back to the bed and got into it,he pulled a sleeping Jessica into his arms.

"I hate to do this to you,you're probably going to kill me tomorrow when you find out my secret" Dave said as he kissed her forehead and fell asleep,thinking of the day to come.

Meanwhile back in the States two men were having an argument over the phone.

"You can't back out now,you're in this up to your pea brain head" Bill Goldberg said to Randy Orton.

"Look i thought i could go through with this,but i can't,she's pregnant and i never should of agreed to let Dave hit her" Randy said,his guilt finally getting the best of him.

"So what,i actually thought they would break apart,doesn't matter anyways,we have to let things go for now and when the moment is right we attack" Bill said.

"I won't help you" Randy said.

"Oh yes you will,you gutless wonder,Dave's got your spot right now,that should be you as the world champion not him,take advantage while you have it" Bill said.

"Look you wanna go after Dave to get him thrown out of the company,i'm all in then,but not through Jessica and her baby" Randy said.

"You should of done a better job putting doubts in Dave's mind about you and Jessica,you should of convinced him that,that brat of hers was yours not his" Bill said.

"I tried that,but he saw right through me,he knew somehow me and Jessica had never been together,there was no fooling him" Randy said.

"You should of tried harder" Bill said.

"What are your plans now?" Randy asked.

"When the time is right,i'm going to take the most important thing away from them both" Bill said as he laughed.

2 be cont...

Please read and review,thanks to all who have read and keep reading this story,sorry its taken this long to update.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning,Jessica started to wake up and reached for Dave,her hand only touched the coldness of the sheets,she opened her eyes to look around the room.

"Dave?" Jessica said not seeing any trace that he had ever been in the room,the hotel room was as neat as when they had entered,Dave's bag was gone.

"Dave are you here?" Jessica said as she got up and wrapped the sheet around her to look around,she checked the closets for his stuff with still no sign of him,she then checked the bathroom and still found nothing.

"This is not right something has happened" Jessica said as she went to her suitcase and got out her cell phone and started to dial Dave's number but all she got was his voice mail.

"Dave where are you,when you get this call me back immediately" Jessica said as she started to get dressed,she was more than worried now,she tried calling him 3 more times and still all she got was his voice mail,just as she was about to call again when there was a knock on the door.

"Dave where have you been?" Jessica asked as she opened the door knowing it had to be him,but it wasn't instead there was a 3 workers from the hotel with 3 huge bouquets of red roses they walked in and laid them on the table.

"Wait where did these come from?" Jessica asked.

"There's a card in the roses" one man said as they left the room,Jessica went to the one bouquet and got the note out and quickly read it.

Jessica i hated to leave you this morning you were sleeping so peacefully,

I just wanted to bring you as much happiness into your life as you have brought into my life.

I asked you the most important question of my life

a couple of days ago and today i ask you again.

Will you marry me-today?

If you answer is yes,in 10 minutes there will be a knock on our door,

it will be your mother and your sister,

they will have with them a wedding dress,

the dress you have been looking at in your magazine you had with you.

I will be waiting for you in the hotel's garden my beloved,

with our family and friends,while i wait on the two most

important people in my life,you and our child to make us a complete family.

I love you with all my heart.

Forever yours,

Dave.

"Aww Dave" Jessica said as she laid the note down and whiped away the tears from her cheeks,she had never had anyone in her life love her like this and for him to go to all this trouble,she knew he loved her beyond a single doubt though she knew he loved her anyways,a few minutes passed and sure enough there was a knock on her door,she literally flew to the door and opened it and there was her mom and sister Amanda who she had not seen in years.

"Jessica" Carol said as she hugged her daughter,and Amanda got in on the hug.

"I can't believe you're both here" Jessica said.

"Like i would miss my baby's wedding" Carol said.

"And like i would miss my baby sister's wedding" Amanda said.

"Jessica i feel like i need to apologize for what happened all those years ago" Amanda said.

"Don't worry about it,it's behind us,i'm ready for the future" Jessica said.

"Thank you" Amanda said.

"Where's your son Brett at,i so want to meet him" Jessica said.

"Shawn's got him" Amanda said.

"Shawn is here too?" Jessica asked.

"Of course he is,he wouldn't miss it,he had to ignore your phone calls last night so he wouldn't give anything away" Amanda said.

"No wonder i couldn't get ahold of him" Jessica said

"I can't believe he did all this for me" Jessica said.

"Jessica he loves you so much,i could not ask for a better son in law than him" Carol said.

"He must love you,he even went to mom and dad this morning to ask for their permission to marry you" Amanda said.

"He did?" Jessica asked.

"Yes,i think he was a little nervous doing it,but he made it through just fine" Carol said.

Well come on we got to get you ready" Amanda said as the girls started to get Jessica ready for her wedding.

Meanwhile

"So Dave you ready to give up your single status?" Paul(Triple H) asked in another hotel room the men had booked.

"For her i would do anything" Dave said.

"You know when Jessica left all those years ago i never thought she would come back and be marrying one of my best friends,i know i didn't exactly treat you good well when i first found out about the both of you and when all that happened with her getting hurt i just over-reacted and couldn't see straight" Paul said.

"Look it's ok,i know you love her like a sister,i know you were just trying to protect her,and if i was never around i know you would protect her against anything or anybody as long as you lived,you'll always be my friend,even when you're kicking the crap out of me" Dave said to Paul.

"You're like a brother to me" Paul said.

"Same here" Dave said.

"Whoooooo!" Ric Flair said as he came up to his friends.

"Hey Ric" Dave said.

"Well are you ready to get this party started?" Ric said.

"Never been more ready" Dave said.

"Most men are not this anxious to give up their bachelor hood but you are" Ric said.

"I just want to be married to her,with no more obstacles in front of us" Dave said.

"What obstacles?" Paul asked.

"Randy?" Ric asked.

"What Randy did i will never forget,he knows to steer clear of me and especially of Jess" Dave said.

"Had any more run ins with him?" Paul asked.

"No and there won't be any if he knows what is good for him,i swear i'd kill him if he came anywhere near her again" Dave said.

"Ok let's get you calmed down before you get cranked up,you're getting married today" Ric said.

"You're right,any last minute advice for me Nature Boy?" Dave asked.

"The only advice i can give you,is expect to miss your family,and alot of firsts,first words,first steps,first sleeps through the entire night and that is just what you can expect to miss with your child,with your wife,you will feel as if you're all alone in the world,having friends on the road helps,it helps alot and the calls from home help sometimes but they also can be on the flip side,she's home with the kids and you're on the road,now don't get me wrong i love this business,i lived and still live this business but being away hurts a family sometimes,it takes a really srtong bond to stay together,my point is enjoy every second with your family you can get Dave,you never know how long you will have them,never take any moment for granted that there might be a another one coming,nothing is trivial" Ric said.

"I won't" Dave said as the two men shook hands.

"A final toast to your bachelorhood" Paul said as the he handed Dave and Ric glasses.

"To Dave" Paul and Ric said,as the three men drank.

"It's time" Shawn said as he came up to them.

"Dave i need to have a quick word with you" Shawn said as Paul and Ric went to get ready for their places.

"Dave,i've known you for a little while,and i just wanted to apologize for my earlier actions after what happened to Jess and you,she's my baby sister and she had been gone for so long and i just wanted her to know that she could count on me to help her" Shawn said.

"I know that Shawn,and if someone had hurt my sister i would of been after them as well,i'm past that and i just want you to know i will always look after Jess and our child and i will love both with all my heart forever,and i will make sure that neither one of them are ever afraid of anything or anyone" Dave said.

"That's all i can ask for" Shawn said as the two men shook hands.

"Now let's get you into the family what do you say?" Shawn said.

"What are we waiting for?" Dave asked as they left the room and headed for the garden they went to take their places,the outside garden had been transformed into a beautiful setting,pink and white roses were everywhere,the guests were all seated and the weather was cooperating,the sun was juat about to start to go down and there was a slight breeze,Dave stood at the make shift alter with Paul to his left,followed by Ric,than Shawn all had on tuxes,on the bride's side was Amanda and next to her was,Lisa who was Jessica's friend,and Rebecca,Shawn's wife, all the dresses were in a cream silk pink,just then the bridal music began and out came Jessica and her father,the guests all turned around to watch,Dave's eyes were on Jessica,she had never looked any more beautiful than at that moment,she literally took his breath away,her hair was done up in ringlets on the top of her head and pink roses were in them,the dress was an off the shoulder one,even though she was pregnant the dress gave just a hint of her pregnancy.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the preacher asked.

"Her mother and i do" said as he gave Jessica a kiss on her cheek and went to sit down.

2 be cont...

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing it.


	37. Chapter 37

"We're joined today to witness the joining of David Batista and Jessica Higgenbottom,if any person has just cause why these two should not be wed,let them speak now or forever holdtheir peace" the preacher said as not a whisper could be heard,as also Dave turned and glared at anybody even thinking of saying anything.

"Now Dave and Jessica will recite their vows to each other" the preacher said.

"The day we met i knew you were going to be in my life for a very long time,i never thought i could feel this much love for someone in so short of time,i think i fell in love with you the first time you laughed,i didn't ever think i would meet someone who could make me feel this way but you have,you've made me see what is very important in life,that's family and friends,and to never take things for granted,that is why i will cherish you and every moment we spend together will be a blessing,i love you Jessica and i always will" Dave said.

"I've been alone for so long,i never had time for to give love a second thought,until you,until you came into my life and turned it all upside down,the first time you smiled at me i knew i was in trouble,i knew you were not going to be someone i could just flirt with and then keep going,i fought it,i did,but there was no getting away from it,as the weeks went by i knew i was in love with you,with your caring so much about me,no one has ever cared that much about me,i'm never afraid when i'm with you,when i'm in your arms there is no other place i'd rather be,i love you" Jessica said.

"Do you have the rings?" the preacher asked as Dave turned to Shawn who was holding his son Cameron and Cameron gave the rings to Dave.

"Take Jessica's left hand and place the ring on her third finger and repeat after me" the preacher said as Dave placed the ring on Jessica's hand and repeated the preacher's words.

"With this ring i do wed,i take you Jessica to be my lawful wife,to have and to hold,for richer or for poorer,to love and to cherish,in sickness and in health,i place my heart in your hands" Dave said,as he slid her ring onto her finger.

"Now Jessica take David's hand and and place the ring on David's left hand and repeat after me" the preacher said as Jessica placed the ring on Dave's hand and repeated the preacher's words.

"With this ring i do wed,i take you Dave to be my lawful husband,to have and to hold,for richer or for poorer,to love and to cherish,in sickness and in health,i place my heart in your hands" Jessica said as she slid his ring on.

"Now that Jessica and David have exchanged rings,i declare that they are husband and wife,what god has brought together let no man put asunder,i give to you Mr. and Mrs. David Batista,Dave you may kiss your bride" the preacher said.

"Thank you" Dave said as he placed his hands on Jessica's cheeks and kissed his wife for the first time,as all the guests stood up and applauded,once the kiss was over Jessica and Dave walked back down the aisle and headed for the reception party planned inside the hotel's ballroom to celebrate with their family and friends,pretty soon the party was kicking into high gear Jessica and Dave hardly had a moment to be together between all the congratulations and hugs,finally it was time for the father and daughter dance,Richard and Jessica took the floor and danced the first dance,then Dave cut in to dance with his wife as a song played.

This year's love had better last

Heaven knows its high time

I've been waiting on my on too long

But when you hold me like you do

It feels so right

I start to forget

How my heart gets torn

When that hurt gets thrown

Feeling like you can't go on

Turning circles when time again

It cute like a knife oh yeah

If you love me got to know for sure

Cos it takes something more this time

Than sweet sweet lies

Before i open up my arms and fall

Losing all control

Every dream inside my soul

And when you kiss me

On that midnight street

Sweep me off my feet

Singing ain't this life so sweet

This year's love had better last

This year's love had better last

So whose to worry

If our hearts get torn

When that hurt gets thrown

Don't you know this life goes on

And won't you kiss me

On that midnight street

Sweep me off my feet

Singing ain't this life so sweet

This year's love had better last

This year's love had better last

This year's love had better last

This year's love had better last

"I can't believe you did all this" Jessica said as they danced.

"There's nothing i would not do for you,nothing" Dave said as he leaned in for a kiss,their dance ended and they made their way to their table to eat,everyone was enjoying the food.

"Hey Dave" Cameron said as he came over to see them.

"Hey little man,are you enjoying that party?" Dave asked.

"Uh-huh,does this make you my uncle now?" Cameron asked as Jessica smiled.

"It sure does little man" Dave said.

"Alright!" Cameron said as he hugged him.

"I take it you approve of him Cameron?" Jessica asked,laughing.

"Yes,Auntie Jessica when is my cousin going to pop out?" Cameron asked with a child's innoence.

"Well not for a few more months" Jessica said.

"Excuse me,everyone can i have you attention please" Paul said as he stood up.

"Oh boy here we go" Dave said,laughing.

"Now as best man it is mu duty to make a speech,and don't worry Dave i won't tell Jessica about the wild party that went on last night" Paul said as he winked at Dave.

"That was yours and Stephanie's party,not mine" Dave said as everyone laughed.

"Now in seriousiness,Dave when you first came into the WWE,we hit it right off,i saw your talent and i knew you were going to be something in the business,and as usual i was right" Paul said as people laughed at his statement.

"But you not only became a great wrestler,yuo became a great friend of mine,and to Jessica,i'm so happy to have this Animal off my hands now,he's all yours to listen to now" Paul said as everyone laughed again.

"Jessica you and Shawn are like my brother and sister,i helped Shawn watch over you growing up,and you've turned into a beautiful young woman on the inside and out,and now i reliquish my rights to watch over you,i know my friend Dave cherishes that right,and i know you two will watch over each other and love one another so i end this with a toast to Dave and Jessica!" Paul said.

"To Dave and Jessica!" everyone in the room said,Cameron said his goodbyes to them and went back to his father,as people were finishing eating,a chair was placed out on the dance floor and Dave and Jessica walked over to it and Jessica sat down and Dave kneeled down to remove her garter,carressing her leg as he did.

"Ok who wants it?" Dave asked as he twirled it on hid fingers as all the bachelors were standing there trying to get the advantage over another one,finally Dave sat it sailing and was caught by John Cena who stood there shaking his head as if to say no way was he getting married,then Jessica was getting ready to throw her bouquet and the ladies all went scrambling for it and Trish Stratus came up with it,some more dancing went on and then Jessica and Dave cut their cake and fed each other a piece,finally everyone went outside for more dancing and a huge fireworks show,finally it was time for Jessica and Dave to say their goodbyes as they went up to change and then they came back down.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked as they stood there.

"You'll see" Dave said,kissing her as they walked to the main entrance and everyone was standing there.

"On behalf of Jessica and myself i just wanted to say thanks to all of you,we couldn't of done any of this without all of you" Dave said as they started to walk and were getting hit with bird seed as they exited the hotel and on the road was a horse drawn carriage,white with 4 white horses.

"Dave" Jessica said.

"You like it?" Dave said as he helped her into it.

"I love it" Jessica said as he climbed in and sat down beside her and they waved to everyone as they took off for their honeymoon.

"I love you Mrs.Bastista" Dave said as they were on route to where they were going.

"I love you back Mr.Batista" Jessica said as they kissed.

"Are you cold?" Dave asked,knowing England was generally cold at night.

"Not when i'm with you" Jessica said as Dave pulled her over to sit on his lap.

"Tell me where we're going" Jessica said.

"Nuh-uh,patience" Dave said.

"I can't convince you to tell me?" Jessica asked.

"It's not far" Dave said as just then they turned off a country road.

"I'm never going to be able to top any of this" Jessica said.

"Oh yes you will,even more so" Dave said.

"How?" Jessica asked,as she then felt Dave place his left hand over her stomach.

"You carrying our child and when you give birth to our child,will pale in comparrison to all of this" Dave said as he looked in her eyes,it was very dark out but the moon was out,but enough light out for them to look each other in the eyes.

"I'm going to hold you to that,when i'm in labor and squeezing the your hands till they are numb" Jessica said,laughing.

"As long as it's not something else,i'm cool with that" Dave said as they both laughed at that statement.

"Ah here we are" Dave said as the coach stopped and Jessica turned to see what only could be described as a castle,the lights were on,giving it a homely look.

"We're staying here for our honeymoon?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah,do you like it?" Dave said as they got out of the coach.

"Are you kidding,i love it" Jessica said as they headed for the stairs and as Jessica was about to enter the house,Dave picked her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"I can walk" Jessica said.

"Ah but its tradition,the bride is always carried over the threshold" Dave said as he started up the stairs.

"And what about the stairs,is that tradition also?" Jessica asked,knowing it wasn't.

"No,that's just an impatient husband" Dave said as he walked down a corridor and opened a door and turned on the lights to reveal a beautiful room,there were candles lite,and a fireplace already going and the sheet had pink rose petals over them.

"Yeah,like i can really top any of this" Jessica said more to herself than out loud.

"Why don't you get more comfortable" Dave said as he hugged her from behind,as Jessica went to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable,while Dave also got more comfortable,by the time Jessica came back into the room,he was wearing a black silk robe pouring himself a glass of champagne,Jessica had changed and was wearing a matching black silk robe,she walked over to him.

"You look beautiful" Dave said.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself" Jessica said as Dave handed her a glass.

"Dave i can't drink,i" Jessica started to say.

"It's cider,i'm having the champagne" Dave said.

"What shall we toast to?" Jessica said.

"To us" Dave said as they clicked their glasses,and drunk their drinks,as Dave placed their glasses back down,he suddenly picked up Jessica and carried her to the bed and laid down on top on her,supporting his weight on his forearms.

"Promise me something" Jessica said.

"Anything,its yours" Dave said.

"Promise we'll always be like this" Jessica said as Dave leaned down and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Always" Dave said,as they made love and laid in bed,afterwards just holding each other,Jessica tucked tightly to Dave's side as sleep overtook them both.

Meanwhile back in the States a man waited for his chance to finally get revenge on his enemy.

2 be cont...

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviwing this.


	38. Chapter 38

Dave and Jessica stayed at the castle for another day and night and then had to return,Dave was due for a taping of Smackdown and they packed up and left to go back into town,that night at the arena the crowd was awesome,the fans constantly chanted Eddie's name,there were posters everywhere with his name on them,Dave was truly touched by all the fans,too soon it was time to go back to the states for a Eastern tour of the States,the next scheduled taping was in back in D.C. at the M.C.I. center,so Dave and Jessica flew back to D.C. and went to Dave and now Jessica's new house to unpack and for Dave to start to pack up again.

"You know i did this for years don't you?" Jessica asked as Dave came into their bedroom to start packing.

"Do what?" Dave said as he kept walking around the room,loading his stuff up,his plans were to go to a local gym before heading over to the arena.

"Live out of a suitcase for awhile,travel from city to city" Jessica said as she sat on the bed,beside his suitcase.

"I know that,and i know you want to go with me,but it's not a good time right now for you and our child" Dave said.

"I'm not due for a few more months Dave,i'll be careful" Jessica said.

"I know that,but i would still worry,Jess you know how hard it is to travel,like you said,it wears you down and for you to be pregnant would tire you out even more,i want you relaxed these next few months" Dave said.

"I've been a heck of a lot more tired in the past than i could ever be in the future i'll have you know" Jessica said as she started to get upset with Dave.

"Jess i didn't mean it like that,look i think your hormones are a little out of wack" Dave said as he stopped packing to go over to where she was,she got up off the bed quicker than he could get over there.

"My hormones are just fine thank you,how easy men say that when a woman starts to argue with them,that's just typical" Jessica said.

"And thank you for all your confidence in me" Jessica said as she turned and stormed out of the room.

"Jess,wait a minute" Dave said as he followed her downstairs,she was at the front door about to open it.

"I'm through talking to you right now" Jessica said as she opened the door to reveal Paul standing there.

"Well here's the happy couple now" Paul said as he looked from Dave to Jessica.

"What is the honeymoon over already?" Paul said,jokingly,trying to lighten the mood,it didn't work.

"Oh it's over alright,would you mind telling your friend over there how i used to travel with you and Shawn all over the country and back and i made it just fine" Jessica said as she pointed to Dave.

"Ok,seems like i stumbled into the middle of something here,yes Dave she did travel with me and Shawn alot" Paul said as he looked at his friend trying to figure out what he had stumbled into.

"Told you!" Jessica said.

"Jess i know you did,if you would just let me finish" Dave said.

"Is someone a little hormonal now?" Paul asked as he looked at Jessica.

"Oh boy" Dave said,knowing that Jessica was going to snap at Paul for that.

"I'm not hormonal,and if i am i'm entitled to it,let me tell you two one thing,you try carrying a baby and have someone tell you,you can't do this and you can't do that and see how you both like it" Jessica said as she walked off.

"She's hormonal isn't she?" Paul asked Dave.

"Oh is she ever,look i'm sorry you got in the middle of this,i just don't think its good for her or the baby for her to be traveling with me all over the country" Dave said.

"I agree with you,maybe if a doctor tells her she'll take it better" Paul said.

"It couldn't be much worse" Dave said as just then Jessica drove by them both standing there at the front door,she was in her black Jeep Jerokee.

"Jessica,Stop!" Dave screamed as she drove out of their driveway and turned right.

"Great" Dave said as he went into the house and grabbed his keys and started for his car.

"You need me to help?" Paul asked.

"No,i'd rather her just yell at me than both of us,see you later Paul" Dave said as he got into his car and drove off in the direction that Jessica did,he spotted her but got caught up in traffic and lost her,he tried calling her on her cell,but all he got was her voice mail,he left her several messages to please call him back,with time running out he headed for the arena,every so often he left her messages still no answer,he knew that whereever she had gone she was cooling off,as he got done talking to a reporter in his locker room he had someone knock on his door.

"Come in" Dave said as the door opened.

"Do you even want to talk to me?" Jessica said as she came into the room.

"Jess" Dave said as he got up and literally ran to her and hugged her.

"I"m sorry Dave,i shouldn't of ran off like i did" Jessica said.

"It doesn't matter,as long as you're ok now" Dave said.

"As much as i hate to admit it,i am hormonal right now,i can't help it" Jessica said,as tears came to her eyes.

"Hey,hey shhhh it's alright,i'd rather you scream at me as long as you're with me" Dave said.

"I feel so stupid" Jessica said.

"Shh,listen as long as we stay together we can overcome anything" Dave said.

"Even my hormones?" Jessica asked with a smile on her face.

"Even that,come on let me drive you home" Dave said.

"Oh Dave you can't,you can't leave now it's too close to the taping" Jessica said.

"I can take her home,providing she doesn't hurt me" Paul said as he came into the room.

"Very funny" Jessica said.

"Looks like you're feeling better now" Paul said.

"Look about earlier" Jessica said.

"It's ok,come on i'll run you home" Paul said.

"I'll see you later?" Jessica asked,hoping Dave would come home before heading to the next city.

"I'll be there,thanks Paul" Dave said as he and Jessica kissed before she left,she wasn't gone more than 5 minutes when Mr,McMahon walked in.

"Hey Dave,my congratulations on your marriage i know you and Jessica will be happy together for years to come" Vince said.

"Thank you Vince" Dave said,as the two men shook hands.

"Dave glad i ran into you,listen we've got an interesting angle coming up for your next storyline" Vince said.

"Oh yeah,what is it?" Dave asked.

"Well we're going to put you and Rey Mysterio together for awhile,and start a feud with The Giant and Kane on the next pay per view but the other thing is that you and Rey will be tag team champions when that match happens so it will be champions versus champions" Vince said.

"Sounds exciting,but that means we beat MNM for the titles" Dave said.

"Yeah and there's one more catch,prior to that match when they loose Melina will come into your locker room and make a play for you,for you to forfeit your match in exchange for her sleeping together,now all it's going to do is allude to it,she'll kiss you and you'll pull her onto your lap and then the camera goes to commercial and when we come back she's putting her top back on and she's says to the point "We've got a deal right?" and you said "Deal,there was no deal but thanks for the warm up" Vince said.

"When does this happen?" Dave asked,knowing Jessica would probably not be too happy about it.

"Next week,we're going to play this out for awhile" Vince said.

"Sounds good" Dave said as the two talked a bit and then Vince left,after the matches that night Dave headed home,when he arrived most of the lights were out on the house,he opened the door and called Jessica's name.

"Jess" Dave yelled out.

"Sweetie i'm home" Dave said as he walked up the stairs,and headed for his and Jessica's bedroom,he found an asleep Jessica in bed,he laid down beside her and put his arms around her.

"Mmm,i'm glad you're home" Jessica said.

"Me too,even though it's not going to last but a few hours" Dave said.

"You're leaving in the morning?" Jessica said.

"Yeah,Jess i would love for you to come with me,but i" Dave said.

"It's ok,i'm back to myself now,you were right i don't need to travel now,but i want you to call me everyday,deal?" Jessica said.

"Deal,mmm i'm so going to miss being away from you" Dave said.

"Not as much as i am,how did things go tonight?" Jessica asked.

"Good,the show should be really good on Friday night,listen i gotta tell you about and next week's show" Dave said.

"That doesn't sound good" Jessica said.

"Well the storyline is me and Rey will start teaming up,we're even going to win the belts from MNM" Dave said.

"Ok,what's tha bad news?" Jessica asked.

"In the storyline it seems that me and Melina will hook up" Dave said.

"Oh" Jessica said.

"Jess,you know this is all storylines,i love you" Dave said.

"I know that,it's just going to be weird seeing you with someone else,but i'll be fine" Jessica said.

"You're sure?" Dave said.

"Don't be silly,i love you too" Jessica said as they kissed and laid down and soon both were sounds asleep.

Meanwhile in the city not too far away from Dave's house, a man sat and plotted some more,going over and over what plans he may bring out to destroy hie enemies.

"Keep her safe as long as you can Dave,cause one day you won't be there,and that day i will strike" Bill Goldberg said as he buried the knife he was holding into the hotel table in his room.

2 be cont...

Thanks so much for all the reviews,they mean so much to me,and thanks for everyone for reading this story.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning Dave flew out early to start another week of touring,as soon as he got time he called Jess,from his hotel room.

"Hello?" Jessica asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey baby,how are you doing?" Dave asked,missing his wife.

"I'm doing ok" Jessica said,sorta quietly.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Dave asked after she barely gave him an answer.

"I'm fine,how's the trip going so far?" Jessica asked,changing the subject.

"Fine,are you sure you're ok,is something wrong?" Dave asked,knowing it was from her tone of voice.

"What could be wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Jess,i know something is not right,just tell me what it is" Dave said.

"Nothing is wrong" Jessica said.

"Jess,i know you,i know when something is bothing you,are you feeling well,is it the baby?" Dave asked.

"No its not the baby" Jessica said.

"Then what is it?" Dave asked.

"Nothing is wrong except i miss you,i want you here and this Friday i get to watch you make out with another woman on T.V." Jessica finally said.

"Jess,its the storyline,trust me you are the most important thing in my life,i love you,i want to be with you more than anything,don't you know how much i wished you were with me?" Dave said,knowing her hormones were still acting up with her.

"Well how would you like seeing me on T.V. having some other man kiss me and make out with me Dave?" Jessica said in tears.

"Jess i'm coming home as soon as i get done tonight" Dave said,not trying to think of her with anyone else,he knew if the situations were reversed he wouldn't like seeing her with another man,even if it was just acting.

"No it would put you into too much of a bind to fly back now,i think i need to go see my Doctor" Jessica said.

"Are you in any pain?" Dave asked,scared for her and their child.

"No,its just my hormones are on over kill right now and hopefully she can give me something to help them" Jessica said.

"I'm still coming home tonight" Dave said.

"No,i'll be alright" Jessica said.

"Jess,i want to be with you as much as i can be with you going to the Doctor's" Dave said.

"Its not necessary,she'll either talk to me and give me some pointers or give me something for them" Jessica said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come home?" Dave asked.

"Yeah,i'm sure" Jessica said,really wanting him there but knowing he needed to stay where he was.

"I want you to call me as soon as you get out of the Doctor's,call my sister and she'll go with you Jess" Dave said.

"Dave i can take care of myself,i'm not going to worry your sister" Jessica said.

"But you'll call me?" Dave asked.

"I'll call you,i swear" Jessica said.

"I love you" Dave said.

"I love you too" Jessica said.

"I love you three" Dave said.

"I love you more" Jessica said as they ended their conversation,Jessica put the phone down and went upstairs to go to their bedroom to go to bed,the next day she went to her doctor and he prescibed an herbal tes for her hormones,Dave called and Jessica said she was fine that for him not to come home,Friday night rolled around and Jessica turned on the T.V. to watch Smackdown, she watched her husband in his dressing room getting ready for his match that night,then Melina walks into the room,and starts to put her hands on Dave,asking him to give up his match with Rey against MNM tonight,she listened to Dave tell her he couldn't do that and then Melina say she could make it worth his wild,and Dave then ask her "Really?" and Melina says "Really" and Dave then asks her "Well how are you going to do that?" and Melina says "Like this" and leans down and kisses Dave who then puts his arms around her and pulls her onto his lap and continues to kiss her,at that point Jessica turned off the television and goes to the outside patio to get some air,then the phone rings and she sees that its Dave's number on the phone,she ignores the call,she didn't want to talk to him at that moment,Dave let it ring for nearly a minute,then finally gives up and the ringing stops. A few minutes later the phone rung again she walked back over and saw it was Dave's number again,still she didn't answer it,she knew it was a part of the storyline,but seeing Dave with another woman,even though you could tell there was nothing between them still hurt,finally the ringing stopped,she walked back outside carrying her cell with her and in a few more minutes the phone started to ring again.

"I can't believe this" Jessica said as she didn't even look at who was calling and just started talking on the phone.

"Look i don't want to talk about what happened tonight Dave" Jessica said.

"Oooooo did Mr.Batista mess up?" a voice asked,not her husband.

"Bill" Jessica said.

"That's right" Bill Goldberg said.

"What the hell do you want,haven't you done enough?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing will ever be enough for what you and your crooked family took from me" Bill said.

"You lost your family on your own" Jessica said.

"Sounds like you're in the process of loosing you own,intersting show tonight wasn't it?" Bill asked.

"You know Bill,i'm actually surprised you're still alive" Jessica said,ignoring his question.

"The cops will never do anything to me,i know plenty of them and some are on my side" Bill said.

"But back to your family,tell me how long has Dave been chasing after Melina's skirt?" Bill asked.

"Go to hell" Jessica said.

"Been there,done that,now its your turn" Bill said.

"Someday,someone is going to make you pay for all you've done" Jessica said.

"Ohhhhh,is that suppossed to scare me?" Bill said.

"I'd just watch my back if i was you,you have alot of enemies out there now" Jessica said.

"Well if i was you i'd watch my front and back door if i was you,night like this you never know what could happen,by the way i want to apologize" Bill said

"For what?" Jessica asked.

"For destroying the flowers on your front door" Bill said as the line went dead.

"No" Jessica said as she ran back into the house,locking the back door behind her,she went to the alarm system and saw it was still activated as she headed for the front of the house she saw the front door was opened,she started to walk towards it and then stopped and started to back up and was going to run out the back of the house,as she turned to run she ran into something or rather,someone.

"Get away from me!" Jessica screamed as hands grabbed her shoulders.

2 be cont...

Thanks for all the reviews i love getting reviews.


	40. Chapter 40

"Get away from me,leave me the hell alone" Jessica screamed as she fought with her would be attacker,she kicked him in the shins.

"Jessica" the man said.

"Let go of me" Jessica screamed as she tried to get loose.

"Jessica,Jessica calm down,it's me Paul" Paul (Triple H) said as he tried to get her to calm down.

"Paul?" Jessica said as she finally stopped fighting him and really looked at who had her.

"Hey,hey what's the matter?" Paul said as she started sobbing and as he pulled her into his arms.

"Jessica,are you ok?" Paul asked.

"Paul you scared the crap out of me,what,what are you doing here?" Jessica asked trying to get control again,she was relieved to see him.

"Dave called he knew we were in town tonight and he said he had tried to call you several times but you never answered,he was worried,what's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Nothing,i must of been laying down when he called,did you open the door?" Jessica asked as she turned in his arms to look at the front door.

"Yeah,Dave gave me a key to his place years ago,Jessica you're trembling,why?" Paul asked.

"I,i was having a nightmare and came downstairs to get some water and the front door was opened and i just panicked,that's all" Jessica said.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"Yeah,it was all in my head" Jessica said as she left Paul's embrace and walked into the kitchen to get her some water.

"I feel foolish now,i know its from watching all those scary movies growing up and now they have come back to bite me" Jessica said as she tried to get Paul's suspensions down.

"Well no more suspensful movies for you" Paul said as his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Paul said.

"Yeah everything is ok,she was just laying down when you called,yeah hold on a minute,Jessica it's Dave" Paul said as he handed her his cell.

"Hey" Jessica said.

"Jess,sweetheart i was so worried about you,i tried calling you over and over" Dave said.

"I'm sorry that was when i was laying down earlier" Jessica said,hating that she was lying to them both,but she just wanted all this mess with Bill over with once and for all.

"Is everything ok,were you sick?" Dave asked,worried.

"No,no everything is fine,i was laying down and had a bad dream and came down stairs and the front door was opened and i literally ran into Paul,i think i scared both of us" Jessica said trying to make lite of it.

"Look i'm coming home tonight" Dave said.

"No,i'm fine i was just tired and just laid down,there's no need for you to rush down here just to have to rush right back,besides Paul's here so i'm in good hands" Jessica said.

"You tell my friend to keep his hands off you" Dave said.

"Very funny,i'm sure Paul goes for women who are several months pregnant" Jessica said.

"Well if you're sure everything is ok" Dave said.

"Yeah,everything is fine,what were you calling for anyways?" Jessica asked,knowing what it was.

"I was just worried you might be upset over watching Smackdown tonight,i just wanted to talk to you" Dave said.

"I didn't even watch it,i took a long bath and went to lay down,besides i know all that is acting" Jessica said.

"That's right,besides i'll show you the real thing as soon as i get home in a few days" Dave said.

"You promise?" Jessica asked.

"Better bank on that" Dave said.

"I love you" Jessica said.

"I love you more" Dave said.

"Night" Jessica said.

"Night" Dave said as Jessica ended the call,and handed the phone back to Paul.

"You need me to do anything?" Paul asked.

"A hug?" Jessica asked as the two old friends hugged and Paul left shortly afterwards,as she watched him drive off,she looked on besides the doorsteps and saw the flowers she had,had on the front door,she picked them up and saw they looked like they had been crumbled up and thrown down,she looked around the front of the house from the doorsteps and didn't see anything else out of place,she went back into the house and locked the door and made sure the alarm was set,she went into the living room and sat there to read,wishing the police would catch Bill,but if he had them on his side as he boasted about then it was no use.

At that moment Paul was driving back to the airport to catch his flight,he got out his cell and called his friend Dave,after a few rings Dave picked up.

"Paul,is something wrong with Jess" Dave said.

"No she's fine but listen something is not right" Paul said.

"What do you mean,is she ok?" Dave asked.

"I've never seen her so frightened like this" Paul said.

"She said she had a bad dream" Dave said.

"I know that's what she told us,but there's something else going on here,i just don't know what it is,listen i'm going back and just going to see if i can catch a later flight in the morning,she's lying to us about what happened tonight,i've known her too long,i know when she's telling the truth and she isn't tonight" Paul said.

"What the hell is it,it better not be Bill,cause if it is,he's a dead man" Dave said.

"We haven't heard anything from him,it's like he disappeared off the face of the earth" Paul said.

"Look thank you for caring so much about her,i'm flying in tomorrow night as soon as the show is over,i don't care if i can only stay a few hours,i want to hold her and see her with my own eyes that she is ok" Dave said.

"Alright,i'll call you tomorrow morning,i'm turning around now" Paul said as he turned his car around heading back to Dave's house.

"Thanks Paul,i don't know how to ever repay you for any of this" Dave said.

"She's my sister,though not by blood,i'll talk to you later,nite" Paul said as he drove up the driveway again and got out of his car and went to the door,this time using the doorbell.

"Paul what are you doing back?" Jessica said after she opened the door.

"My damn flight got cancelled,can i crash tonight?" Paul asked.

"Are you kidding,come on" Jessica said as she opened the door more to let him in.

"Come on,the guest room is always ready" Jessica said as they went up the stairs and walked into the guest room.

"You got everything?" Jessica asked.

"Always ready" Paul said as he showed her his carry on bag.

"Well i'm going to go to bed,you're welcome to anything you need" Jessica said,as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night,you and the little munchkin get some sleep" Paul said as she nodded and went to her own room,Paul went and took a shower and got ready for bed,he called Stephanie to let her know he would be coming in,in the morning and letting her know something was up with Jessica,Stephanie said to take care of Jessica and if there was anything she could do,to call her,they talked a bit longer before saying goodbye and Paul drifted off to sleep,not knowing that the enemy to not only his friend Jessica,but his good friend Dave,was out in the driveway,looking at Paul's car..

2 be cont...

Thanks to everyone for reading and the reviews.


	41. Chapter 41

I try to update every Friday but i'm going out of town for a day or two and decided to update Thurs instead.

The next morning Jessica got up early and went downstairs to find Paul already up and reading the paper.

"Good morning" Jessica said as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning,how did you sleep?" Paul asked.

"Good" Jessica said as she poured some orange juice.

"No more nightmares?" Paul asked.

"None,i guess you chased them all away" Jessica said as she remembered Goldberg's phone call.

"Yeah well that's what friends are for" Paul said.

"You already ate?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah i grabbed some left over pizza from the fridge" Paul said.

"I'm just going to have some toast,i miss pizza in the morning,but now i get indigestion so often with some things i eat,i try to stay away from them" Jessica said.

"That's Paul Jr.doing that to you" Paul said,laughing.

"No way am i naming him Paul Jr" Jessica said.

"You're right" Paul said.

"Thank you" Jessica said,knowing he was about to say something else smart,which he did.

"It might be a girl so Paulette" Paul said with a smile.

"I'll remember this when its your turn" Jessica said.

"I'm going to hold you to that one" Paul said as they talked a bit more then Paul had to leave to catch his flight,Jessica walked him to his car.

"I'll call you as soon as i get in" Paul said as he hugged Jessica and drove off,as he was just getting on the interstate to head to the airport his cell rung.

"Hey big man" Paul said.

"How is she?" Dave asked.

"Better but i really think you need to come home and be with her,i see fright in those blue eyes of hers that has never been there before,she tried to cover it up but i still see it" Paul said.

"I'm working tonight and then i'm flying home tomorrow,i'll be able to be home a few days then we've got some right before Christmas shows then i'm home with her for Christmas and then i have to leave again,thank you so much Paul for checking on her for me" Dave said.

"Anytime,just rememeber to say Paulette to her" Paul said.

"Huh?" Dave asked,confused.

"She'll know,i'll catch you later" Paul said as they ended the call.

Dave flew back home the next day and upon arrival,he opened the door to his house and he found Jessica on the top of a ladder,trying to put a gold star on a christmas tree,seeing her on straining to reach the top and afraid she would fall and get hurt,he rushed to her side and put his arms around her middle and literally lifted her off the ladder.

"Dave,what are you doing?" Jessica asked,as he sat her on the floor.

"I think that is my question to you,what were you thinking getting on that ladder for?" Dave asked.

"I was trying to put a star on our tree" Jessica said as she motioned with her hand at the tree in their living room.

"Did you not think about the possibility of you getting hurt,of falling and possible hurting our child" Dave asked,as the image of Jess laying on the floor here,in pain and hurt was too much for him.

"I was being careful,i would not let anything happen my baby,nothing" Jessica said as she left the living room and went outside on the patio,grabbing a shawl as she walked out.

Dave meanwhile stood in the living room,and looked around at the new decor,Jess had spent alot of time on their house getting it ready for the holidays,normally Dave spent the holidays with him mom and his sister would come by,he never really did any decorating,Jess had made their house a home,he knew he should not of snapped at her like that,but the fear of something happening to her had overwhelmed him,he went outside to where she stood,she didn't turn around though he knew she was aware of him being there,he walked up behind her and put his arms around her middle and pulled the hair from the side of her neck and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry Jess" Dave said as he just stood there holding her,he laid his cheek against hers and just enjoyed the sensation of holding his wife.

"I would sooner die than anything happen to my baby Dave" Jessica said.

"I know that,and its our baby,i feel the same way about you,just the thought of you or our child being hurt terrifies me" Dave said.

"Scares you,you're one of the strongest men i've ever met,nothing scares you" Jessica said.

"That's where you are wrong,i love you so much,you'll always be a part of me,you're in my heart and nothing can ever change that" Dave said.

"I just wanted to surprise you with the christmas decor" Jessica said as she turned around to face him.

"Well you did,and that you thought so much of me to do this as a surprise makes me love you even more than i thought possible,promise me though if you need something that is out of reach,you'll wait till i'm here?" Dave asked.

"I promise,no more climbing the ladder then" Jessica said.

"Good,come on i've got a star to put on the tree and you can stand back and make sure it's on straight" Dave said as they walked back into the house,Dave was able to put the star on the tree with no trouble,Jessica and him finished the decorating,got into some comfortable clothes,pajamas and laid down on the couch.

"Had any more bad dreams?" Dave asked.

"None at all" Jessica said.

"You know you never did tell me exactly how you and Sting know each other" Dave said as he was giving Jessica a foot message.

"I thought we did,i just sorta met through me going to see Amanda in WCW" Jessica said.

"What's he like?" Dave asked.

"He just who he is,he's Steve and he's a really great friend" Jessica said.

"How close were you two?" Dave asked.

"He's one of my best friends,i miss him alot" Jessica said.

"Were you in love with him?" Dave asked,trying to figure out why she was so secretive about this.

"No!" Jessica said.

"Then talk about him,tell me a funny story or a serious one,i just want to know all about you that i can" Dave said.

"I won't forget there was this one time this kid came up to meet him,he had his hair down just like Steve's with the crew cut and the face paint,but when the kid got close to Steve he just frooze" Jessica said.

"Was this when Steve was still blonde?" Dave asked.

"Yeah,around 1990,Steve's fans were so loyal to him,they constantly dressed like him,did their faces like him" Jessica said.

"But Goldberg didn't show up until the late 90's" Dave said.

"That's right" Jessica said.

"So you had to of met him when you were still a teenager" Dave said.

"Yes,i was curious and wanted to see what the other side of wrestling was like,back then Dave the rivalry was very intense,WWF had the upper hand and i wanted to meet some of the so called "competition" that my brother was going up against,so i followed them for a few weeks,and ran into Sting,we talked i told him who i was,he didn't care,we were friends and have remained friends throughout this whole time" Jessica said.

"Shawn didn't know?" Dave asked.

"No,there are a few things even he doesn't know and i don't want him to know everything,this is between you and me" Jessica said.

"You can trust me,is there anything else you're not telling me?" Dave asked.

"There are things in the past i did when i was younger that i'm not proud of,but i can't change them and i don't like to talk about some,it's not that i don't trust you,i do trust with my life Dave,it's just that they are in the past and i can't change them,do you understand?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah,i know what you're saying,i've been there too,but promise me if something ever comes up i want you to feel like you can come to me and you know i won't judge you,i'll always be there for you,no matter what" Dave said.

"I know that and i will" Jessica said.

"You're the most important thing in my life,you and our child,i will do anything to keep you both safe" Dave promised.

"I know,i feel exactly the same way about you" Jessica said.

"When i think of how i almost lost you,it scares me" Dave said.

"Hush,that's the past and we are in the present" Jessica said.

"You know what i wish?" Dave asked.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I hope our child is just like you,smart,beautiful on the inside and out,full of heart" Dave said.

"I want him or her like you,strong and determined and full of love" Jessica said.

"I think Cameron is anxious to have a cousin he can play with" Dave said as he remembered one time when he had first met Cameron.

"He's a bright little boy,alot like Shawn" Jessica said.

"I see alot of you in Cameron too" Dave said.

"You do,how?" Jessica asked.

"He's just a little spirit like him aunt,he has spunk and determination just like you" Dave said.

"See this is why i love you" Jessica said.

"Why's that?" Dave asked.

"You make me feel safe,and loved and cherished,no one had ever made me feel like this,ever" Jessica said.

"You make it easy to love you,even though you drove me a little crazy at times" Dave said.

"I did what?" Jessica asked,laughing.

"Yeah,all those nights when you would come and see me on the road and then you would disappear and i wonder if i would ever see you again and i hoped you would come back and see me" Dave said.

"Oh i knew that one night you would follow me" Jessica said,remembering that night she had drove by him and Randy as they were getting into Randy's car and Dave had followed her to the hotel.

"You did?" Dave asked.

"Well sure i did,i knew you couldn't stay away from me for long" Jessica said.

"The night we met i knew you were someone special" Dave said.

"You mean something like" Jessica said.

"Something like?" Dave asked.

"Did you think i was the one back then?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah,did you feel the same way?" Dave asked.

"I had never let myself become that close to someone,so i didn't know what it meant,i knew you were someone very special,i felt connected to you,like i have never with another man,obviously" Jessica said.

"I'm glad" Dave said.

"Me too" Jessica said as Dave kissed her.

"You're thinking of Eddie aren't you?" Jessica asked after Dave had been quiet for a little while.

"Yeah,i just can't believe he's gone,he would of been telling me how right he was that me and you would get back together" Dave said.

"He's never going to leave you,not here anyway" Jessica said as she touched her chest,where his heart beat.

"Now see this is why i love you" Dave said.

"Why's that?" Jessica asked.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better" Dave said.

"I love you,there's nothing i would not do for you" Jessica said.

"I feel exactly the same way" Dave said as just then Jessica yawned.

"It's someones bedtime" Dave said as he started to sit up.

"No,no,no i don't want to,if i go to bed,it's just closer to the time you have to leave me,since you don't want me on the road with you anymore" Jessica said.

"That's not true and you know it,i'd love to have you with me,but you have to take it easy now i can't have anything happen to either one of you" Dave said.

"I know,it's just my hormones messing with me,i know you want me with you" Jessica said.

"More than you can imagine" Dave said.

"I'll be back as soon as i can,you know that,come on my lady" Dave said as he picked her up in his arms,he walked out of the living room and turned off the lights,carrying her up the stairs,into their bedroom,and laid her down on the bed,she was already asleep,Dave turned off the lights and got into bed and pulled Jess into his arms and was soon asleep himself,the next morning Dave and Jessica said their goodbyes,with Dave promising to call every time he could,as Dave drove off he didn't see the car who had been on the curb roll up the window or the sinister grin.

Christmas was there before you knew it,Dave and Jessica had their friends and family over just before the holidays,leaving Jessica and Dave to spend their own private Christmas together,the morning of Christmas Jessica and Dave woke up and went downstairs to exchange gifts,Dave gave Jessica a gold ankle bracelet,a new diamond ring and some other nice things but the one she liked the most was the charm bracelet with a baby's bottie on it,Jessica had given Dave 4 new suits,a gold watch,and tickets to go see the Washington Wizards play on the day after New Year's,but the one gift he loved the most was the last gift she gave him which had an envelope and inside it was a sonogram of their baby.

"When did you have this taken?" Dave asked as he looked at where the doctor had circled a white dot,which was their baby's head.

"Two days ago" Jessica said.

"Was everything ok,was this a scheduled appointment?" Dave asked,hating that he had not been home to be able to go with her.

"Yes it was all last of the minute planning,if i had said no it would of been next week before i could go and when they said they would take a picture of the baby,i knew what i wanted to give you for Christmas" Jessica said.

"I love it and you,its so tiny" Dave said looking at his child,he hated missing the appointments,he made a vow to himself on the next one he would be there.

"He or she will get bigger,i promise you" Jessica said.

"Come on lets have some breakfast" Dave said as they cleaned up and went to enjoy their Christmas together,as a family,later that day they talked with friends and family and Dave's mom and sister came over to visit,for awhile,later that night as Dave and Jessica were laying on the couch watching the fireplace,there was no noise except the soft music of some Christmas songs and the occasional pop from the fire,the lights were off except the Christmas tree lights.

"Merry Christmas Mrs.Batista" Dave said,as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Mr.Batista" Jessica said returning that kiss as they both drifted off to sleep.

2 be cont...

Thanks for all the reviews and for reading this story.


	42. Chapter 42

Jessica was now7 1/2 months pregnant,she missed her husband awfully they had managed to spend New Year's together,well Dave had not got home till nearly 11:30 and they barely had said hello till it was the New Year,the next morning Dave had to fly back to Chicago for another house show,the days were bad enough without having him there but the nights were so lonely,she would climb into bed and would pull a pillow and hug it as if it was Dave,Dave called her constantly though,he sent her flowers,notes,just to let her know he thought about her all the time. He would make his schedule more tight and fly in to see her if only for a few hours,these times were precious to him,loving Jessica and being there when he could to be there for her and their growing unborn child,her stomach was really showing now,but thanks to Dave's big arms he could still put his hands around her waist when he hugged her from behind.

Jessica was getting her stuff together to go to her Doctor's appointment,Dave was in New York,he had called early this morning,she had not mentioned the appointment,she knew he was getting tired from flying there and here just to see her,and knew he would need what rest he could get,just then her phone rung.

"Hello?" Jessica asked.

"Hello Mrs.Batista" Dave said.

"Hello Mr.Batista" Jessica said.

"Miss me?" Dave asked.

"Not even a little" Jessica said.

"Is that so?" Dave asked,enjoying her little game.

"You know me too well,i miss you so much,i can't wait for you to get home" Jessica said.

"I'll be home soon" Dave promised.

"I hope so,so do you miss me?" Jessica asked.

"Every moment,i can't wait to get home and hold you in my arms" Dave said.

"Mmmm me neither" Jessica said.

"How is your back doing?" Jessica asked Dave who had hurt it right after the New Year.

"It hurts,the docs think i should go ahead and have the surgery but i'm going to try to work through it" Dave said.

"How have you been feeling?" Dave asked.

"Missing my husband is all" Jessica said.

"Well he must be a lucky guy" Dave said.

"He is,owwww" Jessica said in a little pain as she grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong,Jess are you ok?" Dave asked alarmed at her cry of pain.

"No i'm fine,i think your son is telling me that he misses you too" Jessica said.

"Are you sure it's not something else,maybe you should go to the hospital to find out" Dave said.

"Stop worrying he just gave me a good kick is all,he will settle down in a second,there now he's just being still" Jessica said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Why don't you just call your doctor to be sure" Dave suggested.

"I'm fine,he's just active right now,he misses his daddy" Jessica said,she did as well.

"You tell him,that his daddy misses him and his mommy and i will be home soon" Dave said.

"I will,will you call me after your match tonight?" Jessica asked.

"If it's not too late i will,if i don't call you by 11:00 i want you in bed" Dave said.

"Well that's where i want you mister" Jessica said.

"You'll have me soon enough,i mean it get some rest" Dave said.

"What i can't stay up late anymore,it's not even a school night" Jessica said,laughing.

"Very funny,you get some rest and i will try to call you later" Dave said.

"I love you" Jessica said.

"Not as much as i love you" Dave said.

"Bye" Jessica said as they ended the conversation,she looked at the clock and knew she had to get going for her Doctor's appointment,she considered calling Dave back and letting him at least know she was going for another ultrasound but knew he would be sad he would have to miss it,she grabbed her keys and went to the garage and took Dave's car and drove off to town,she arrived at the women's clinic 20 minutes later and went and checked in and waited for her name to be called,shortly it was,she was walked back to the back and was shown a room where the doctor would be in to see her shortly and to perform the ultrasound,the nurse took her blood pressure and temperture and weighed her.

"She'll be in a minute" the nurse said as she left the room,Jessica got into one of the gowns that opened down the front and sat on the table,shortly the door opened.

"And how are we today?" Dr. Wilson asked,coming into the room.

"Good,tired,but i've been feeling really good" Jessica said.

"I see we've gotten married since your last visit,will your husband be joining us today?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"No,unfortunately,he won't,work has him so busy" Jessica said.

"You can go ahead and lay down now,tell me what does he do?" Dr.Wilson asked as she started to get the equipment ready.

"Oh boy,he's a professional wrestler" Jessica said as she laid down on the table in a reclining position.

"Like as in Hulk Hogan?" Dr.Wilson asked.

"Yeah just like the Hogan" Jessica said.

"Well i have 2 boys who love wrestling,so i get to hear all about it" Dr. Wilson said.

"Oh how old are they?" Jessica asked.

"10 and 13" Dr.Wilson said.

"Do they have a favorite wrestler?" Jessica asked.

"Let's see Jonathan likes John Cena and Cristopher likes someone called the Animal Batista,does your husband know either one of them?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Yeah he knows one real well" Jessica said with a smile.

"Ok this is going to be cold" Dr. Wilson as she put the cool gel on Jessica's belly.

"It is" Jessica said as she jumped just a bit at the cold gel.

"So have you thought of any names for your baby?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Nothing for certain yet,my husband and i haven't made up our minds" Jessica said.

"Sounds like he's an agreeable husband" Dr. Wilson said.

"Oh sometimes he is,but sometimes he's not" Jessica said.

"I'm going to remember that" Dave said from the doorway,surprising both women.

"Dave what are you doing here, and how did you get here so fast?" Jessica asked as Dave started to walk over to her.

"I called you from the airport,you didn't think i was going to miss this did you?" Dave asked as he took a chair and sat down beside her,taking her hand in his.

"But how did you know about today and why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Jessica asked.

"I saw on your appointment book,you had this date circled and this address and i wanted to surprise you" Dave said.

"That you did" Jessica said.

"Wait a minute you're,you're the Animal Batista,this is your husband?" Dr.Wilson asked,stunned to see a professional wrestler of Dave's statue in her office.

"Yes,Dr. Wilson this is Dave,Dave this is Dr.Wilson" Jessica said,introducing them.

"How do you do?" Dave asked as he shook her hand.

"My sons are going to flip out when i tell them who was in my office today,would you mind signing an autograph for them?" Dr.Wilson asked.

"Sure i would be more than happy to,how is my wife doing?" Dave asked.

"She's really taking care of herself,her blood pressure is excellent,her lab work is in good condition" Dr. Wilson said.

"I told you i was good" Jessica said.

"Dave would you mind turning off the lights and we'll see if we can't see the baby" Dr.Wilson said.

"Sure" Dave said as he got up and turned off the lights and went back and sat down and held her hand again.

"Ok,looks like you do have one active baby in there Jessica" Dr. Wilson said.

"Wow,that's amazing" Dave said as he watched the monitor of his unborn child moving around.

"I know" Jessica whispered,tearing up just a bit.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"It's up to you" Dave said as he looked at Jessica.

"Yes,please" Jessica said.

"Looks like you've got a boy there" Dr. Wilson said.

"I knew it,i knew it was a boy" Jessica said.

"How?" Dave asked.

"Only your son would kick me like he has" Jessica said as Dave leaned over and kissed her.

" Would you want to hear your baby's heartbeat?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Oh my god,yes" Jessica said as Dr. Wilson turned a knob and there was the constant sound of a thump,thump,thump.

"He's got a strong heart,looks perfectly normal" Dr. Wilson said.

"That's our baby" Dave said,getting a little misty eyed over seeing his baby move and hearing the heartbeat.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"No,none at all" Jessica said.

"Than i'll print out the photos and i'll let you get dressed and if you don't mind i'll get something for those autographs,thank you Dave,my kids are going to love this" Dr. Wilson said.

"Actually i think i have some pictures out in my truck,i'll walk you out and go get them,i'll be right back" Dave said as he kissed Jessica' s cheek and left with Dr. Wilson.

"Dr. Wilson,i didn't want to ask you this in front of Jess" Dave said as he came back in with the pictures,signed.

"What is it?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Jess is so tiny compared to me,will this baby get too big,i was a big baby but my mom was,gosh she'd hit me over the head for saying this,but she was bigger than Jess is when she had me" Dave said.

"Your wife is healthy and so is your child,i see no problems she should have with a normal delivery,if something were to come up,we would perform a C-section,but i don't see that happening" Dr. Wilson said.

"Thank you,i feel better now" Dave said.

"You should know that you will have to abstain this last three months of her pregnany,for her sake and the baby?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Yes,she told me,i'll do anything i have too,to make sure she and our baby are safe" Dave said.

"That's good" Dr. Wilson said as she thanked Dave for the autographs and Dave went back into the room to see Jessica sitting up,pulling her shirt back over her top.

"Wait" Dave said a he walked over and sat down in front of her.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"I want to feel" Dave said as he put his hand on her stomach,she watched his eyes light up over touching her stomach,he waited for a few minutes and was rewarded with a kick.

"That's my boy" Dave said as he then got up and Jessica finished dressing,soon they were leaving,in seperate cars,Dave wanted to drive them home but Jessica was not going to leave his car in town,they arrived home 20 minutes later,as she was getting out of the car,Dave went over to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house.

"Dave i can walk" Jessica said.

"No,see i get to do this whenever i want" Dave said as he came into the house and walked to the living room and laid Jessica down on the couch.

"When did i agree to that?" Jessica asked as he sat down beside her.

"In the vows" Dave said.

"I don't remember that" Jessica said,playfully.

"Oh no,hmmm that's too bad,stay here" Dave said as he got up and went and got his bags and came back in and took a package out and handed it to Jessica.

"Dave you've already given me too much as is" Jessica said.

"Well this is not just for you" Dave said as Jessica opened the package.

"Oh Dave" Jessica said.

"It's a charm for your bracelet,this rattle represents our son,the heart is you and me,and every child we ever have i'll add another charm to it" Dave said as he placed it on Jessica's wrist.

"I love it,thank you" Jessica said.

"I love you more" Dave said as they leaned into each other and kissed.

"You feel up for a nice relaxing bath?" Dave asked as they finished the kiss.

"Mmmm that sounds good" Jessica said as she started to get up and was literally swept off her feet,Dave had picked her up in his arms and was walking up the stairs with her.

"I could definately get used to this" Jessica said.

"Just think of me as your personal servant" Dave said.

"Remind me of that statement in a few months" Jessica said.

"Oh i definately will" Dave said as he entered their bedroom and headed for their bathroom,he sat Jessica down on her feet and started the water,Jessica had removed her clothes and got in the tub,leaning back and relaxing.

"Feel good?" Dave asked as he sat down on the side of the tub.

"You have no idea" Jessica said as she had closed her eyes and then opened them back up suddenly.

"When do you have to leave?" Jessica asked.

"I only have about 45 minutes than i have to leave" Dave said.

"You only just got here and now you have to leave,you're not going to get any rest" Jessica said.

"Being around you is what i need to carry on" Dave said.

"You're running yourself into the ground like this,you need to take it easy and as much as it pains me,you need to not be rushing back here running yourself down" Jessica said.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Dave asked,playfully.

"Not even close bud" Jessica said.

"Look i know you're worried about me,but don't be,i can handle being on the road,can't handle being away from you,days like this help" Dave said.

"Hey now i can't have you falling asleep on me now" Dave said as he watched her sleep for a second,he just looked at her with love in his eyes,the love he felt towards his unborn child was off the charts but the love for its mother,there were no words to speak of,he would lay down his life if need be for either one of them,after a few minutes he picked her up and carried her to the bed,he gently laid her down,careful not to wake her and went and took a quick shower,after he was dressed he came back out and saw that she was sitting up.

"Do you have to leave already?" Jessica asked as Dave went and sat on the bed beside her.

"Unfortunately i have to,i'll call you tonight" Dave said as he kissed her,she grabbed his head and didn't let go during the kiss.

"Mmm i" Dave said as Jessica kissed him.

"have" Dave said in between another kiss.

"to" Dave said as another kiss.

"go" Dave said as finally the kissed ended.

"I'll miss you" Dave said.

"Ditto" Jessica said as Dave got up went downstairs and grabbed some things and started for the door,Jessica had followed him down the stairs.

"Set the alarm after i leave" Dave said.

"I will,oh wait a second" Jessica said as she went to her purse and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here for you,while you're on the road" Jessica said as she handed Dave another sonagram picture of their baby.

"This was more than worth running myself ragged for,this and seeing my wife" Dave said as he kissed her one last time.

"Think of me" Dave said.

"Every second" Jessica said as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"No tears" Dave said as he took his thumbs and brushed them away,he then walked out the door and walked to his car and put his things in and opened the door and started the car,he buckeled up and took a second to stop and wave at Jessica.who waved back,then he drove off to the airport to catch his flight back to New York,Jessica went into the house and set the alarm and walked back up to their bedroom and sat down at the desk in there and took out her lap top,catching up with some friends.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story.


	43. Chapter 43

Dave is in Boston for a taping of Smackdown,Jessica is at their house in D.C.

"I miss you,you'll never know how much" Dave said as he called her from the arena on his cell.

"I think i have an idea" Jessica said.

"You been taking care of yourself?" Dave asked.

"Yes,dear" Jessica said,laughing.

"I like the sound of that" Dave said.

"No,i've been feeling really good" Jessica said.

"What did you do today?" Dave asked.

"Oh,i just talked to a few friends,got online for awhile and went out for awhile" Jessica said.

"Oh,what did you go shopping?" Dave asked.

"I went out and ran a few errands,and i don't shop all the time,just so you know" Jessica said.

"Whatever you say" Dave said.

"Alright i went out and bought a few things,but they were not for me" Jessica said.

"I knew it" Dave said,laughing.

"I bought something for you and the baby" Jessica said.

"Oh what did you get?" Dave asked.

"I'm not telling,there would go the surprise" Jessica said.

"You're no fun" Dave said.

"But you love me anyways" Jessica said.

"That i do,besides i have a surprise for you as well" Dave said.

"Oh yeah,what is it?" Jessica asked.

"Oh patience,patience" Dave said.

"You're no fun anymore" Jessica said laughing.

"But you love me anyways,you're not overdoing anything are you,i want you rested" Dave said.

"I'm fine,how are you holding up?" Jessica asked,knowing it was tough on him to be back wrestling without one of his friends Eddie,there.

"It's hard,but it helps,there are so many fans night after night that have posters that they made for Eddie out there,shirts and every night there is always an Eddie chant,no matter where we've been this week" Dave said.

"That makes me feel better" Jessica said.

"Look it's getting late,i hate to leave but i've got to be getting ready,i want you to take a nice warm bath and relax and get some sleep,i'll be home tomorrow afternoon" Dave said.

"I can't wait for you to get back home" Jessica said.

"Me too,and i mean it,take it easy and let me wait on you a few days" Dave said.

"A few days? How long are you going to be away?" Jessica asked.

"That's part of the surprise,i'll tell you when i get there" Dave said.

"Tell me now" Jessica said.

"I could never say no to you,alright after tonight i'm off for the rest of the week until Saturday then i have to fly out to Seattle" Dave said.

"I get you all to myself for three days,i'll take them,hurry home" Jessica said.

"Get some rest and sleep and i'll be there before you know it,my wife" Dave said.

"Yes,my husband" Jessica said.

"Take care of my son" Dave said.

"Gladly" Jessica said.

"I'll see you tomorrow,goodnight,i love you" Dave said.

"Goodnight and i love you too" Jessica said as they ended the call,Jessica went upstairs to their master bedroom and took a bath and was in her robe when she saw on the computer she had mail,she went to check to emails,alot were junk,one was from Dave of a huge Teddy bear giving a hug and at the bottom it said "Wished i was there right now but i will be soon,love Dave always" some were from some friends and one came from an old friend,someone she had not talked to in several years,she was puzzeled over how he might have her email address,she opened it up after a minute of debate whether to delete it or not,the email contained only a few words.

I NEED YOU HELP,PLEASE CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS,MY NUMBER IS 623-4127.

"I can't get drug into that again,not now,i have my own family now and a husband who loves me,i'm sorry old friend but i can't" Jessica said as she erased the email and got ready to go to bed,she had only been in bed a few hours when her phone rung,thinking it was Dave and something might be wrong she quickly answered it.

"Dave?" Jessica asked.

"Hello Jessica" the person on the other end answered.

"How did you get my number?" Jessica asked as it was her old friend who had earlier emailed her.

"I still know the right people who have a few tricks up their sleeves" the person said.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked as she got up and headed downstairs and made sure the alarm system was still on and the doors locked,which they were.

"I'm at a low point and i really need a friend right now" the person said.

"Then i suggest you call a counselor,that's what they are there for" Jessica said.

"Yeah but they will give me all this bullcrap about this or that,i need someone here who knows what i'm going through,please Jessica" the person said.

"I can't fly out to where you are,i've got a baby on the way and besides Dave will be home tomorrow" Jessica said.

"I'm only 30 minutes away,i'm in ,please come and talk to me" the person said.

"Why don't you just talk to me on the phone?" Jessica asked.

"I need to see you,i can't say all this stuff on the phone" the person said.

"Alright but i won't stay long,my baby comes first,where are you at exactly?" Jessica asked,as the person gave her the information.

"Thank you and i won't keep you long,i promise" the person said as they ended the call and Jessica got up and put on some clothes and walked to her garage and got into Dave's and drove off,on the drive over she contemplated turning around but decided to go on and get this meeting over with,he used to be a really good friend of hers until the very end,she had defended him to several people her own brother one of them,and in the end it turns out all he was after was the money,their friendship had meant nothing to him or at least not that much,not enough that he didn't try to use their friendship to move ahead in the business,shortly she arrived at the destination a club called Renegades,she walked in and looked around and saw him sitting up at the bar having a drink,she walked over to him.

"You really think that is going to help?" Jessica asked as she sat down beside him.

"Jessica,it's been so long" the person said.

"And who's fault is that" Jessica said.

"What can i get for you?" the bartender asked Jessica.

"Just a club soda please" Jessica said.

"Wow,the Jessica i knew would always have a drink with me" the man said.

"Well this Jessica is having a baby and has grown up some over the years" Jessica said as the bartender brought her club soda.

"Turned into the little Misses already have we?" the man asked.

"Get to the point" Jessica asked.

"In a second,tell me how is married life with "The Animal"?" the man asked.

"Jim what was so important you had to drag me all the way out here in the middle of the night?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not Jim,Jim is dead i'm am the supreme being of Warrior" the Warrior said(Ultimate Warrior).

"Still going that route are you?" Jessica asked.

"And you never did answer my question" Warrior said as he took a drink.

"It's really none of your business,Warrior" Jessica said.

"Well he did something right" Warrior said.

"What's that?" Jessica asked,knowing the answer would not be good.

"He knocked you up" Warrior said as Jessica slapped him across the face.

"I can't believe i was stupid enough to leave my home to come see you" Jessica said as she took out a $10.00 to pay for her drink and started to leave.

"Wait" Warrior said as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry,i didn't mean that,look i'm all by myself now" Warrior said.

"And i'm suppossed to feel sorry for you,is that it?" Jessica asked.

"I know,it's mine,i have no one to blame but myself,Jenna left and took our daughter with her,we're going to court to decide about visitation" Warrior said.

"Why am i here?" Jessica asked.

"You know Jessica,you and i are alot alike" Warrior said.

"Hadn't noticed" Jessica said.

"No we are,we both go against the norm at times,i called you because you're my only friend,and we used to be great friends" Warrior said.

"You want to spare me the bonding moment and tell me what it is you really want?" Jessica asked.

"I need help" Warrior said.

"Will it end up costing me my life?" Jessica asked.

"When did you become so cynical to me,i mean we used to be good friends,best friends at one time" Warrior said.

"The point?" Jessica asked.

"Its just a simple phone call,i need you to call Jenna and tell her not to leave me" Warrior said.

"I'm not calling her,if she wants to leave her i say go for it" Jessica said.

"Jessica,you gotta hear me out" Warrior said.

"Alright you have 30 minutes and than i'm going home" Jessica said as they went to the bar and sat back down.

**The Next Afternoon:**

Dave arrived at his and Jessica's house at around 3:00 the next afternoon,he quickly got out of his SUV and got his bags and walked into the house.

"Jess,i'm home!" Dave said as he came into the house,

"Wifey where are you?" Dave tried again.

"Jess?" Dave tried again as he thought she might be taking a nap and headed upstairs,he entered their bedroom and saw an unmade bed and a robe laying on the side of the bed,he went to the bathroom but she wasn't there.

"Jessica?" Dave tried yelling again as he then went searching through the house with no luck,he then tried the back yard and still no luck,he went to the garage and saw that his car was gone.

"She knew i was coming home today,where could she be?" Dave asked himself as he went back into the house and looked for a note she might of left behind and still nothing,he dialed his mom who lived only 30 minutes away but his mom had not heard from Jessica since yesterday afternoon,he then looked at his answering machine and saw that a call had come through after he had called Jessica last night,it was a cell number,a number he didn't recognize,he then dialed the number quickly hoping to find out who had called his house that late,after it rung for a few times it was finally answered.

"Hello?" a man asked.

"Who is this?" Dave asked not knowing who it was.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"You called my house last night" Dave asked.

"You're Jessica's husband?" the man asked.

"Yes i'm her husband now where is my wife?" Dave asked.

"I'm an old friend of Jessica's,the Warrior" Warrior said.

"Where is my wife?" Dave asked,he didn't care at that moment who he was talking to,he wanted to know about his wife.

"She's in the hospital" Warrior said.

"What's wrong with her,what did you do to her?" Dave yelled,worried out of his mind now.

"I didn't do anything,i had had too much to drink and she was driving me home last night and she lost control of the car" Warrior said.

"How is she?" Dave asked,almost afraid to know the outcome of it.

"She's banged up a little" Warrior said.

"The baby,is the baby alright?" Dave asked,dreading the answer.

2 be cont...

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story and review it.**


	44. Chapter 44

"Where is my wife?" Dave asked the Warrior on the phone.

"She's downtown at St.Mary's" Warrior said.

"If you are lying to me or did anything to harm her,i'm going to kill you" Dave said.

"Like i've never heard that before" Warrior said as he hung up,Dave literally ran out of the house and headed for St.Mary's he must of ran ever red light trying to get there as fast as he could,he didn't know the circumstances of why Jess had left the house,or if this Warrior guy had came to the house and forced Jess to leave with him,right now he didn't care,all he cared about what getting to Jess and making sure her and their baby was alright,he arrived there in about 15 minutes but it felt like 3 days,he rushed right into the emergency room's waiting room and asked the receptionist at the desk about his wife.

"Please help me,i was told my wife was here and she was in some kind of car accident" Dave said.

"What's your wife's name?" the lady asked.

"Jessica,Jessica Batista,please she's pregnant and i have to make sure she's ok" Dave said.

"Yes,she was brought in a little bit ago her and another man were both brought in at the same time,he only had a few bumps,your wife was admitted into room 342 for observation" the lady said.

"Is she alright?" Dave asked.

"There's her doctor who treated her when she was brought in" she said as she pointed to a man who had come up to the desk.

"I take it you are Jessica's husband,i'm Dr.Clayton" Dr.Clayton said as he came up to Dave.

" Yes,i'm Dave how is Jess doing?" Dave asked.

"Jessica suffered a bump to the head but she's doing really well,we do have her hooked up to a fetal monitor just to be safe and we would like to keep her overnight " Dr.Clayton said.

"That's a relief,what about our baby,is it going to make it?" Dave asked.

"Your child has a strong will,your child is just fine,it suffered no injuries,i do recommend Jessica take it easy for a day or two,especially with her being pregnant,after that i'd say she and you have a wonderful moment coming in the next two months with the birth of your child" Dr.Clayton.

"Thank God,i don't know what i would ever do if i ever lost either one of them" Dave said.

"You can go on up and see her" Dr.Clayton said.

"Thank you Dr.Clayton" Dave said as he shook Dr.Clayton's hand and headed for the elevators,once he arrived on the right floor he headed straight to her room,he knocked lightly on the door and walked in and saw Jessica in a bed,hooked to a fetal monitor,she turned her head as he came in the room.

"Dave" Jessica said as she pulled back the covers as if to get up.

"No,no,no you stay right where you are" Dave said as he went quickly to the side of the bed and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you and the baby are alright" Dave said.

"When did you get in?" Jessica asked,hugging her husband.

"This afternoon,to an empty house,what happened?" Dave asked as he pulled a chair to sit beside her.

"How do you know where i was?" Jessica asked.

"I looked at the caller i.d. and saw an unfamiliar number that had called late last night,i called it and someone who calls himself the Warrior picked up and told me you had been in a car accident" Dave said.

"Oh" Jessica said more to herself than to Dave.

"Tell me,please" Dave said,seeing the inner battle going on in her head.

"Well you already know who it is,Jim as i knew him became too much of his character he played on television,he became so obsessed he actually changed his name so that he is now legally the Warrior,he was the Ultimate Warrior and he was always off alot,but he was a good friend to me,back in the early years of the 90's,later on he just got weirder and weirder,and then we lost touch,but last night he emailed me,how he even got my email address i have no idea,he wanted to talk and i went to where he was we cleared some things up,i could tell he was almost plastered and i didn't want anything to happen to him,so i was going to drive him to his hotel and i don't know how but i just lost control of the jeep and next thing i knew i was here" Jessica said.

"Why didn't you tell me about him emailing you?" Dave asked.

"I knew i could handle him,i mean i know he would never hurt me,when he's the Jim i know him to be he's really a nice guy to be around with,but other times he's not" Jessica said.

"I want you to call me anytime something like this happens again,if there is anything bothering you or anybody i want you to depend on me to take care of it" Dave said.

"I will" Jessica said,she almost then told Dave about the phone calls from Goldberg,but decided against it,maybe later she would tell him,but she could see the worry on Dave's face and just couldn't worry him even more right now,besides she reasoned with herself the calls had stopped,if she had anymore she would tell him about it.

"You have any idea how worried i was about you,that something had happened to you,you are like the air i breathe,if i ever lost you,i" Dave broke off as he laid his head on Jessica's chest and she rubbed her hands through his hair.

"You'll never loose me,i'm not going anywhere" Jessica said as she tried to reassure him.

"Promise me" Dave said.

"I promise you,me and the baby are not going anywhere,unless you are with us" Jessica said.

"You need to be resting" Dave said as he started to stand up.

"You know i rest better with you here beside me,come here" Jessica said as she moved over and made room for Dave,he laid down beside her,he had to lay on his side to fit.

"Sleep,you're safe and no one can harm you,i'm here now" Dave said as Jessica drifted off to sleep,Dave laid there beside her thinking,this Warrior guy had no idea who he was messing with,he didn't care that Jess and him were old friends,what bothered him is what Jess had told him,that when he was drunk that he wasn't so nice,if he ever came across him he would make sure that there would be no mistakes that the Warrior would always be sober around his wife,cause if he was not Dave would crush him,Dave made a mental note the next time he talked to Paul he would ask Paul what he knew about this Warrior guy and if he didn't know much he would call Shawn and ask him,Dave laid his palm over Jess's belly and felt his child move.

"I can't wait until you are born,then you and i will both look after your mother,but don't tell her i said that,this is between you and me" Dave said to his child,who at that moment kicked as if in agreement.

"Now its late for you too,you get some sleep" Dave said as his child seemed to listen to him and went still,Dave laid there and rested his eyes for a bit then he got up from the bed trying not to disturb Jess and transformed the couch into where it would stretch out longer for him,Dave was not that uncomfortable but to make sure everything was ok,he was not going anywhere,he laid there listening to the 2 most important sounds he had ever heard,one the slight breathing his wife made as she slept and the other the beating of his unborn child's heart,soon afterwards he was too asleep.

2 be cont...

Thanks to all who have reviewed this story i really appreciate it and the reading of it also,Havegreat weekend everyone!


	45. Chapter 45

Ok i know my story is not exactly with the timeframe of Dave's injury but he will be injured in later chapters,Jessica came home from the hospital with the doctor's approval but wanted her to take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy,Dave promised she would,there had been no more phone calls from Goldberg in the last month and a half,it was almost time for the baby's arrival.

Dave's back was still giving him troubles,though he elected to work through this injury,he knew Smackdown needed him now,more than ever,he also knew he would take at least 2 weeks off when the baby came,Vince had offered him more time,but he knew he would be needed back on the show,the company needed him,but with Jessica now so close to her delivery date he really didn't want to be far from her.

"I want you to go,i'm not due for another two weeks,you'll be back in plenty of time" Jessica said to Dave on the footsteps of their house.

"I can call and try to get off and not have to leave your side" Dave said,he was due to make a week long events this week,all up the west coast,on the other side of the states,Jessica was due in 2 weeks,he didn't want to leave her,even if Rebecca and Cameron were here to be with her just in case she did go into labor.

"Are you going to be back soon Uncle Dave?" Cameron asked from behind Jessica.

"Hey buddy" Dave said as Dave picked Cameron up in his arms.

"I'm going to get back here as soon as i can,listen can i ask you a favor?" Dave said to Cameron.

"Sure" Cameron said.

"It's a big job are you sure you're up for it?" Dave asked.

"I can do it" Cameron said.

"I need you to watch over your Auntie Jessica for me while i'm gone and take extra good care of her for me,make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble" Dave said.

"You got it dude" Cameron said.

"Thank you Cameron" Dave said.

"Come on Cam,it's time for a nap" Rebecca said as she came to get her son.

"Aw mom,bye Uncle Dave,hurry back" Cameron said as he waved goodbye to Dave.

"I'll see you soon Cameron" Dave said.

"Dave listen to me,i'm fine,go do this week and then you're off for 3 weeks,by then the baby will be here" Jessica said.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked,knowing her could get off if he asked Vince.

"I'm positive,look Rebecca is here,and your mom is only 30 minutes away,it's not like i'm alone" Jessica said.

"Alright but you promise me something" Dave said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"If you start to feel the slighest uncomfortable,i want you and Rebecca to go to the hospital and i want Rebecca to call me immediately,so i can make it in time" Dave said.

"Dave,if my water breaks it's probably going to take hours and hours-ohhh don't like the sound of that" Jessica said as she thought of all the upcoming pain she was going to be in.

"That's it,i'm calling Vince right now" Dave said as he got out his cell phone and started to dial,not liking the idea of his wife in pain.

"Stop it,now you listen to me Dave Batista,if i go into labor Rebecca will call you and you'll be there in time,i'm not letting you off the hook that easy,you were there when this baby was conceived you're going to be there when it's born" Jessica said.

"Nothing,not death itself could keep me away" Dave promised his wife.

"Now that we have that settled you need to be going if you're going to catch your flight" Jessica said.

"You drive a hard bargain you know that?" Dave asked.

"Well look who i'm married to?" Jessica asked.

"This kid has no hope does he?" Dave asked as he rubbed her stomach where their child was.

"Not a prayer" Jessica said.

"Take care of your mother,until i can get back" Dave said to his unborn child as he kneeled down and kissed her belly and was as if his child was answering him,the baby kicked just then.

"See he knows who to listen to" Dave said as he stood back up.

"We'll see about that" Jessica said as she leaned up and Dave leaned down and they kissed each other,Dave then hugged her as best he could with the baby there.

"I'm going to call you as soon as i land and every day several times" Dave said.

"Great i'm going to need my own answering machine" Jessica said as they stood there looking at each other,

"You take the upmost care" Dave said.

"I will,same to you" Jessica said as Dave took his bags and put them in the car,he then walked back to her one last time.

"I love you" Dave said.

"I love you too,see you in one week" Jessica said as they kissed one last time,their hands joined and as Dave started to walk away their hands became no longer joined,Dave got into the car and buckled up and started the car and looked out the window at Jessica who stood there on the steps of their house,she waved at him and he waved back,taking his hand and kissing it and as if to send it to her blew her a kiss,she acted like she caught it and put it to her cheek,he then turned the wheel and started to drive off slowly,Jessica waited until he had turned off their street before going back into the house.

"Want something to drink?" Rebecca asked as Jessica walked into her living room.

"No,i'm good" Jessica said.

"It's hard isn't it?" Rebecca asked,as Jessica sat down into a chair.

"I didn't know how much until this last month" Jessica said.

"I get that way every time Shawn leaves,even after all this time" Rebecca said as she sat down on the couch beside Jessica.

"I wished this baby would come on,i've never been so uncomfortable in my life" Jessica said.

"They come when they get good and ready and not one moment before" Rebecca said.

"Is Cameron asleep?" Jessica asked about her nephew.

"He's out like a light,him and Dave were up early this morning playing outside,Dave's going to make a wonderful father,i know he didn't want to leave you right now" Rebecca said.

"Yeah i know,i kinda wanted him to stay here,but he would hover over me,whenever i just sneezed i thought he would come unglued with worry" Jessica said.

"That sounds familiar,Shawn was acting something like that when i was pregnant with Cameron" Rebecca said.

"I think i'm going to take a page out of Cameron's book and have myself a nap,oh Dave is suppossed to call when he lands and probably some more today,would you mind answering it when he does?" Jessica asked as she stood up to head to their bedroom upstairs.

"Of course i will,get some rest,cause you won't have any for the next 18 years" Rebecca said.

"Don't remind me" Jessica said as she headed upstairs to take a nap,she laid down on the bed and was asleep instantly,she was awaken by an uneasy feeling,she got up and headed downstairs.

"Rebecca?" Jessica called for her sister in law as she looked around her living room.

"Rebecca are you here?" Jessica called louder.

"Jessica run!" Rebecca screamed as Jessica turned around to see Bill Goldberg standing there holding Rebecca in front of him with a knife at her thraot.

"Bill let her go,it's me you want,let Rebecca go" Jessica said as Bill came into the living room.

"There won't be no Batista to stop me this time,or no Triple H interferring,now it's just going to be you and me" Bill said as he turned Rebecca around and hit her in the jaw, knocking her out.

"Mommy!" Cameron screamed as he came running into the living room,he ran to his mother.

"Cameron come here" Jessica said.

"You hurt my mommy" Cameron said as Jessica grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him behind her.

"This must be Shawn's spawn" Bill said.

"Stay away from my Auntie Jessica" Cameron said as he than stood in front of Jessica.

"Brave little boy Shawn has got,but foolish" Bill said.

"You hurt my Auntie Jessica,and my Uncle Dave will make you sorry" Cameron said.

"So courageous,but so misinformed,your Uncle Dave is nowhere around here,and me and your Auntie have a score to settle,come here Jessica" Bill said.

"Cameron stay with your mother" Jessica said as she started to walk to Bill.

"No,Auntie Jessica,i'm suppossed to protect you,Uncle Dave made me promise" Cameron said.

"I know you did sweetie,listen to me,i want you to stay here with your mother,me and this man are just going to talk,he won't hurt me" Jessica said,as she tried to ease Cameron's fears.

"Bravo,bravo,come on!" Bill said as he grabbed Jessica and walked into Dave's study and slammed the doors as she was being pulled away with Bill,she loked at Cameron and made a telephone signal with her hand as if to tell him to call for help.

"Bill,listen to me,you can't win this,just get out of here before it's too late" Jessica said.

"It's only going to be too late for you Jessica" Bill said as he walked up to her,pushing her back until her hips met the edge of Dave's desk.

"It's a pity Dave will never see his whelp born" Bill said as he rolled the knife over Jessica's belly.

"You couldn't be so heartless to do something like that Bill,it's murder" Jessica said.

"You know something you're right,maybe i should just take you and take your baby and that way i would get my revenge two fold,one you and Dave would never see your child,and two i would get my child back-or in this case your child would then become mine-to make up for the one your sister took from me" Bill said.

"Bill you can't take this baby,i won't let you" Jessica said.

"There's not alot you can do about it,it would even be a boy for a boy,yes Jessica i know what you're having,i've been following you and your husband for weeks,i know he won't be back for a week" Bill said.

"Dave would find our child,he would never let you attempt to raise it,after he had it back,you would be dead" Jessica said as her hand moved behind her and she felt for Dave's letter opener,she had it in her right hand behind her.

"He would have to find me first,by the time he could get back here we would be long gone" Bill said.

"There's one thing you're forgetting" Jessica said.

"What's that?" Bill asked.

"I'm not going with you" Jessica said as she shoved the letter opener into Bill's chest,she then took off running.

"Owwwwww,you " Bill screamed in pain as he quickly started to follow her,Jessica ran to her front door,just as she was opening it Bill was right there to slam it back shut.

"Not too fast" Bill said as then Jessica started running for the stairs as she reached the top,Bill grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You're not getting away that easy" Bill said as they struggled,Jessica kicked him in the groin and as Bill started to fall backwards,he pulled Jessica with him.

"Nooooo" Jessica screamed as she started to fall with him,she fell down several flights of stairs and finally came to a rest at the base of the stairs,Bill had hit his head and landed uncouisous on the floor,Jessica laid beside him,not moving.

"Auntie Jessica" Cameron screamed as he came up to his aunt and tried to wake her up but couldn't.

"Auntie Jessica please wake up,i'm scared,mommy won't wake up either,i called the cops like you told me to do" Cameron said.

"I don't know what to do,please wake up" Cameron pleaded with his aunt to wake up.

"Uncle Dave,i'll call him,he'll know what to do" Cameron said as he went to the phone and called his uncle,Dave had had his cell number programmed into the phone so that all Cameron had to do was press one number.

"Hello?" Dave said as he picked up his cell,he was on Ric's jet on his way to California.

"Uncle Dave you have to come back home now" Cameron cried to his uncle.

"Cameron what's the matter,where's your mom or aunt at?" Dave asked,not knowing what could of happened.

"Mommy won't wake up and neither will Auntie Jessica" Cameron said.

"Cameron listen to me,it's going to be ok,now why won't they wake up,are they asleep?" Dave asked,trying to calm the child down,he got up from his seat and ordered the pilot to fly back to D.C. immediately,the pilot told him they were about 2 hours away and would hurry as fast as he could.

"No a bad man hurt them,Auntie Jessica fell down the stairs and mommy was hit,i tried to take care of Auntie Jessica like you asked me to do but he was too big" Cameron said.

"Is the man still there?" Dave asked in fear of his wife and his new family.

"Yes,he's laying right there on the floor beside Auntie Jessica,come home Uncle Dave" Cameron said.

"I"m already on my way now,i''m going to put you on hold and call the cops ok buddy" Dave said.

"I already did,before Auntie Jessica motioned for me to call them and i did,and that's when the bad man took her into the study" Cameron said.

"Cameron i need you to do something for me,i need you to go over to your Auntie Jessica and feel of her wrist for me" Dave said.

"Ok" Cameron said as he walked over and put his fingers on Jessica's wrist.

"Can you feel her pulse beating?" Dave asked,his heart in his throat.

"Yeah there's like a thump,thump" Cameron said.

"Ok that's good,now go and do your mom's" Dave said,feeling so helpless,his family needed him and he wasn't there for them.

"Hers is the same way" Cameron said.

"Ok,then they are both ok" Dave said.

"The police are here i hear the sirens" Cameron said.

"Good boy,go to the door and let them in to help" Dave said as Cameron went to the door and let the police and the EMTs in,a policeman took the phone from Cameron.

"Who am i speaking with?" the officer asked.

"I'm Dave Batista,my wife and my sister in law are there and hurt,some man broke into my house and hurt them,my nephew Cameron called me" Dave said.

"We've got the man,cuffed and in the car now,the EMTs are treating a blonde,pregnant woman now,the brunette is coming to and is talking with my men right now" the policeman said.

"My wife is pregnant and Cameron said she fought with the intruder and fell down the stairs" Dave said.

"They are loading her up now,they are taking her to St.Maria's Hospital" the officer said.

"Is she alright?" Dave asked.

"They said she was bleeding a bit and cramping some" the officer said.

"The baby she's loosing the baby" Dave said more to himself than the officer.

"That's not necessarily true,my nephew was born 6 weeks early and has done great since,don't give up yet" the officer said.

"I'm 2 hours away,tell them to take care of my wife" Dave said, as he hung up and all he could do was sit there and wait,wait for the moment when they would start their final approach to the D.C. airport,Dave who had prayed some in his life,now prayed for his wife and his unborn child who now both hung in the balance,he begged God to spare them,that if he needed someone else,to take him instead not the two people who meant everything to him,when he found out who had hurt his wife,that person would wished he had never been born,he would suffer ten fold what his wife and child were suffering and him.

2 be cont...

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

Happy Memorial Day!


	46. Chapter 46

Dave's plane finally landed,as soon as it landed he was in a fast sprint to his car,he ran so fast he thought his heart would come out of his chest,Shawn had been in touch and was only an hour away from D.C. so he had flown in and said he would meet up with him at the hosptial,Dave's driving was terrifying,he ran every red light on his way there,he never got within 20 miles of the speed limit,finally the hospital came within sight and Dave quickly parked his car in the emergency parking lot and ran into the emergency room,looking around and spotted Shawn with his head bowed,he walked over to him,Shawn sensing Dave approaching put his head back and stood up,as he was about to talk to Shawn,Dave saw his mother approaching.

"David i'm so sorry this is happeneing" Donna Batista said as she hugged her son.

"Thanks for being hereMom,she has to be ok" Dave said as he turned to Shawn.

"How is she?" Dave asked.

"We don't know,all they told me is that it would take some time to see what is going on with her and the baby" Shawn said.

"They haven't come out yet?" Dave asked.

"No,we're still waiting" Shawn said.

"How's Rebecca?" Dave asked.

"She's getting some stiches where Bill had hit her" Shawn said.

"Bill? as in Bill Goldberg,he was the one who attacked them?" Dave asked,his fury knowing no bounds.

"Yeah,evidently he had been following you two for months,especially Jessica,the cops are questioning him now,he has tons and tons of photos of when he was following her" Shawn said.

"I'm going to kill him" Dave said as he punched the wall,in frustration.

"Dave you have to calm down,this won't help Jessica now" Shawn said.

"I never should of left her,if i had been with her this would not be happening now" Dave said.

"Dave you can't think like that,he could of killed you if you had been there" Shawn said.

"Better that,than to have her in there suffering like this" Dave said.

"Come on and sit down" Shawn said as he finally got the big man to sit.

"Where's Cameron at?" Dave asked after his nephew.

"Paul took him to get a soda,they should be back any moment" Shawn said.

"I'll never forget the terror in his voice as he called me,he was so brave,but so afraid also" Dave said.

"He gets that from his Aunt,here they come now" Shawn said as Dave turned to see Cameron and Paul walking towards them.

"Hey Dave,she'll be alright,she's a fighter big man" Paul said as he hugged his friend.

"Thanks man" Dave said as he then turned his attention to his nephew.

"Cameron what is wrong?" Dave asked as his nephew wouldn't look up at him.

"I'm sorry Uncle Dave" Cameron whispered finally.

"Sorry for what?" Dave asked as he kneeled down in front of Cameron who was hugging his father's leg.

"I let you down,Auntie Jessica is hurt" Cameron said.

"Cameron you are my hero" Dave said to the little boy.

"I am,how?" Cameron asked as he then raised his head up.

"Cameron,you helped save your mom and your Aunt,you called the police and they and the EMTs got there to help not just your mom but your Aunt too,thank you Cameron" Dave said.

"I did a good thing?" Cameron asked.

"Yes you did,i know when your Aunt and Mom get better they will tell you the same thing" Dave said.

"Thank you Uncle Dave" Cameron said as he then went to his uncle and hugged him,Dave picked him up and hugged him.

"Mr.Batista?" a doctor asked from behind.

"Yes" Dave said as Shawn took Cameron from Dave's arms,the 3 men and a little boy and Dave's mother waited for the news of one woman they all cared about,on all different levels.

"Yes,i'm Dr.Elliot,i've been treating your wife" Dr. Elliot said.

"How is she doing,how's our baby?" Dave asked,fearing for them both.

"Your wife suffered a terrible fall,the good news is we have stopped the bleeding,but her blood pressure is dangerously high we're going to monitor her to make sure it doesn't get any higher" Dr. Elliot said.

"What if it does?" Dave asked,knowing he was going to like the answer.

"If the medicine we're giving her doesn't control it,then we'll have no choice but to take the baby" Dr. Elliot said.

"But he's not ready yet,she's not due for another two weeks" Dave said.

"We know but we're going to do everything we can to save them both,but we have been in contact with your wife gynecologist and she says that the baby should make it,that it is fully developed and his vitals looked good" Dr.Elliot.

"Doctor,can you gurantee me i won't loose them both?" Dave asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you,there is a slight risk to them both,but your wife could die if her system keeps like this" Dr.Elliot said.

"When will you do something?" Dave asked,he felt Paul put his hand on his shoulder to give him support,Shawn was on the other side of him.

"We're going to monitor her for the next 24 hours and see how things progress,the longer the baby stays where it is,the better for it,but your wife can't take her system being like it is,the nurse can take you to see her when you're ready,she's been asleep so she doesn't know anything yet,do you have anymore questions for me?" Dr.Elliot asked,seeing this big man,who has all the strength in the world,basically start to crumble in front of him was not something he enjoyed seeing.

"No" Dave said more of a whisper than out loud,Dr.Elliot nodded his head and shook Paul's hand.

"She's going to be allright,they both are" Paul said.

"They better be,for if i loose either one of them,i'm going to kill Goldberg with my care hands" Dave swore.

"She will be Dave,i swear" Shawn said,knowing how strong his sister was,she was no quiter.

"How,how do you know that,my wife was attacked by a thug who was stalking her and i didn't know a damn thing about it,but i should have,its my fault she's in there and she and our baby are fighting to live,while that piece of crap is still breathing,i never should of left her" Dave said.

"Dave you can't think like that now,look put all this to the side now,she needs you,your child needs its father to be there for them both,out here ranting is not going to help now,they need you,go to them" Paul said to his friend.

"You're right,i gotta go,thanks Paul" Dave said as he started to go to her room,the nurse was standing by the room.

"We'll be praying for them both" Shawn said as Dave nodded before he went into the room,he saw his wife laying there on the bed,with tubes hooked to her and a fetal monitor there also,he pulled up a chair and took her hand into his and put it to the side of his face and closed his eyes.

"Please live,please be ok" Dave said as the big man had tears form in his eyes,Jessica heard Dave's voice,she knew she was in a hospital bed there were tubes connected to here and there,to her hand to a band around herupper armand monitors were making strange noises,the first thing she did was reach down to press her free hand to her stomach,yes her baby was still there,relief flooded her and tears came to her eyes,Dave heard the small movement she made and looked at her.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Dave asked.

"Ok,i guess what's going on?" Jess asked.

"Jess they are doing everything they can to try to keep the baby in where he belongs as long as possible,but don't worry about him,his vitals signs are good" Dave said as he laid a hand on her stomach and felt the baby move,she nodded and tried to smile but was soon asleep again,Dave laid back in the chair,hours passed and still she slept,he watched every machine in the room,the doctor had come in once with some news,Shawn and the others came in and offered to sit beside her so Dave could go outside for a minute but he refused,the chair had been his home for the last hours and he wasn't leaving until everything was all right,and it had to be all right,it just had to be.

Hours later,Jessica woke up again,she opened her eyes to see Dave and Shawn sitting there beside her.

"Hey,how's the baby doing?" Jess asked.

"Fine,how are you?" Dave asked grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

"Dave,i want you to know i tried to fight him but i couldnt" Jess said as tears came to her eyes from the memories.

"Shh,shh don't blame yourself,don't think of him ever again" Dave said.

"Shawn what about Cameron and Rebecca are they ok?" Jess asked.

"They're great,you just take care of yourself" Shawn said.

"Then why do you both look so worried?" Jess asked as Shawn looked at Dave and Dave nodded and Shawn left the room.

"Jess,sweetheart,they are going to have to take the baby in a few hours,your system just won't calm down and get back to normal" Dave said.

"No,no Dave its too soon" Jess said,putting her hands on her stomach,as if to protect her child.

"Not too soon,but it can't be helped,there's too much danger in waiting any longer" Dave said.

"I don't care,they can't take him,please don't let them take him from me,wait just a bit longer,please Dave" Jess begged her husband.

"Jess,honey,we'll be okay,we're in this together" Dave said as he took one of her hands and kissed it.

"But if he dies" Jess whispered.

"Jess,he's not going to die,neither of you are" Dave swore.

"He wanted to take him from me and raise him as his own to get back at me,Dave promise me if something happens you'll make sure he never gets near him" Jess said.

"Goldberg said that to you?" Dave asked,hating to even talk about him.

"Yes,he's crazy Dave,i should of told you when it happened,but he was outside the house one night,or he said he was" Jess confessed.

"Jess,he's going to be in our lives anymore,its just going to be the three of us from now on" Dave said as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Promise me" Jess said as she started to get sleepy again.

"I swear" Dave said as he kissed her forehead.

A few hours later,they came in to take Jess back for her surgery.

"Wait" Jess said as they were about to leave the room with her on the stretcher.

"I love you Dave" Jess said.

"I love you more,i'll see the both of you soon" Dave said as they kissed each other and held hands,till they got her to the door and Dave reluctantly released Jess's hand.

"Take good care of her,of them both" Dave said fiercely as they left the room with her.

"Come on,let's go get some coffee while we wait" Paul said as he led his friend down the hall,Shawn and the rest of them waited in Jess's room.

"I can't loose her,i can't loose them both Paul" Dave said as they went outside to drink their coffee.

"You're not,you're about to be a father to a healthy boy and you're going to have to help your wife with diaper changes and so on" Paul said.

"I hope you're right" Dave said.

"Hey when have you known me not to be right?" Paul asked trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Thanks Paul" Dave said as they hugged and headed back to the waiting room for news.

2 be cont...


	47. Chapter 47

"Mr.Batista?" Dr.Elliot said as he came into the waiting room.

"How's my wife,how's our baby?" Dave asked.

"In labor" Dr.Elliot said with a smile forming on his face.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Well it seems your wife is determined to have this baby naturally and her water broke and she's in full labor" Dr.Elliot said.

"So she's ok,and the baby?" Dave asked.

"They are both fine,well your wife is in labor so she's in some pain but everything looks alot better now,and it looks like your son is in a rush to see his father,your wife is asking for you,so if you'll come with me i'll take you to her" Dr.Elliot said.

"Did you hear that you guys" Dave asked the others in the room.

"Leave it to Jessica to now go into labor,i told you she would be ok" Paul said.

"You did,from now on i'm listening to everything you say" Dave said.

"I'm writing that down" Paul said.

"Go on Dave,go help Jessica" Shawn said as Dave nodded and followed the doctor who had him wash his hands and put on a hospital gown before going into the delivery room.

"Jess" Dave said as he walked into the room,there was his wife in labor.

"Oh god Dave i can't do this" Jess screamed in obvious pain

"Yes you can,you're the strongest person i know" Dave said,wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"He was going to take our baby and raise it himself,he told me that,Dave swear to me,if something happens to me" Jessica started to say but Dave cut her off.

"Nothing is going to happen to you,ever again,i would never let him take you or our child from me,never" Dave said.

"Swear to me,if i don't make it,you'll protect this baby always" Jessica said.

"Jess" Dave said.

"Swear it to me" Jessica said.

"I swear to you,but you're going to be right there beside me to help raise our baby,no one besides you and me will raise this baby" Dave swore.

"I never should of fought with him like i did,but i had no choice,you've got to believe me" Jessica said.

"Shh,of course i believe you Jess,you were trying to save yourself and our child from him,don't think of it,just think of you and the baby,everything else is nothing,Shawn,Paul and Cameron are in the waiting room,thinking of you right now" Dave said.

"Jess,is it a contraction?" Dave asked as Jessica squeezed his hand,he didn't think he was going to be getting that hand back anytime soon.

"Yeah i guess that's a good sign" Jessica said as a nurse walked in then.

"I see you have someone with you now" the nurse said.

"Yes,this is my husband Dave" Jessica said.

"How is she doing?" Dave asked.

"She's doing good,i see you just had a contraction,a small one,that's good that means things are progressing nicely" the nurse said as she checked Jessica's vitals.

"That's a small one?" Dave and Jessica asked at the same time.

"Yeah,try to relax,the doctor will be in soon to see how far you are dilated" the nurse said as she then walked back out.

"Here,here is some ice" Dave said as he put some to Jessica's lips.

"Thank you Dave" Jessica said as she took a few chips.

"Anything for the woman i love" Dave said.

"I love you tooooooooooooooooooooooo" Jessica screamed out the last,another contraction hit her,harder this time.

"Breathe,Jess,breathe" Dave said.

"You try breathing when it feels like you're being torn apart" Jessica said,in obvious pain.

"You're doing just fine" Dave said,trying to help his wife and encourage her.

"I didn't mean to yell,it just hurts like nothing i've ever gone through before" Jessica said.

"Try to think of the moment you will get to hold him for the first time,the first time he calls you mommy" Dave said.

"That helps" Jessica said relaxing some as the doctor came in now.

"How are we feeling?" Dr.Elliot asked.

"Like i'm in labor" Jessica said.

"A little fiesty are we?" Dr. Elliot asked as he started to examine Jessica.

"She's always been like that" Dave said.

"Hello,i'm in the room" Jessica said.

"Well it seems you are just about fully dilated and give me just a few seconds and you can do some pushing" Dr. Elliot said as he went to get ready for the delivery.

"You hear that,he's almost here" Dave said.

"I'm a little scared now" Jessica said.

"Don't you be,i'm right here and soon you'll have two of me in your life" Dave said.

"Two of you,i guess it's too late to change my mind?" Jessica asked.

"Just a tad too late,besides no one else could put up with me but you" Dave said as the doctor and the nuses came into the room and started to set things up,a nurse put Jessica's feet in the stirrups.

"Ok Jessica you can start pushing" Dr. Elliot said as he sat in the stool in front of Jessica,Jessica gave a great push.

"Very good,ok on the next contraction let's do that again" Dr. Elliot said as he watched the monitor.

"Now Jessica' Dr. Elliot said.

"Gosh this hurts worse than before" Jessica said,after that push.

"You're doing wonderful sweetheart" Dave said.

"Doesn't feel like it" Jessica said as another contraction hit her,this went on for overan hour,she would push for awhile then rest for what seemed like only seconds before the pain would hit her again,so bad that it took her breathe away,literally,Dave was very concerned about his wife,he didn't know how she withstood all the pain she was in and kept going,he swore then and there if Jess survived this he would never get her pregnant again,this baby had not been planned but as soon as he found out about the baby he wanted this child and loved it with all his heart and would die for it,but he was so scared now of loosing Jess in childbirth,he had wanted to have more children with Jess but that was before he saw how much pain she was in,he knew women had suffered through child birth but not like this,to see someone you loved in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to help her.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Jessica asked,exhausted.

"Shouldn't be too much longer,ok get ready to push again" Dr. Elliot said.

"Come on Jess,push" Dave said trying to encourage her.

"You try pushing a watermelon out the size of a lemon and see how you like it" Jessica said as she started to push again.

"Ok very good Jessica,one more big push and your baby should be here" Dr. Elliot said.

"I can't do this anymore" Jessica said,totally exhausted.

"Don't you give up,where's the courageous woman i know and love,who would spit in the eye of the devil,push Jess,my baby wants out of there" Dave said hoping to fire her up.

"Well excuse the hell out of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Jessica screamed as she pushed with all her might and felt her baby being born,suddenly there was a loud piercing cry.

"Congratulations,you have a baby boy" Dr. Elliot said as he cut the cord and passed the baby to a nurse to be cleaned up.

"Oh my god i did it" Jessica said as tears of joy came from her eyes.

"I've never loved you more than at this moment" Dave said as he put his arms around her and kissed her.

"Here mommy,someone wants to say hello" a nurse said as she brought the baby over to Jessica in a blue blanket.

"Oh Dave look at him,have you ever seen anything more beautiful in your life?" Jessica asked as she held her son.

"I'm looking at them both right now" Dave said as he pushed the hair back from her forehead,while looking at his son,his skin was soft and beautiful,he had black hair just like Dave's,his eyes a pure blue like Jessica's and Dave hoped he would keep them like his wife's,Dave took hold of his son's little hand and the baby grasped his pinkie with his fingers.

"He knows his daddy already" Jessica said.

"He's got a good grip,like his mommy" Dave said,remembering the death grip Jess had had on his hand these many hours.

"So what's his name?" the nurse asked.

"Dominic,Dominic Edward David Batista" Jessica said.

"That's a pretty name" the nurse said.

"You named him after me and Eddie?" Dave asked,touched that she thought to name their son after his friend and himself.

"Well yeah,i want him to be just like you" Jessica said.

"Here Daddy,it's time you got to hold him,before they take him away" Jessica said as she handed the baby to Dave,the baby looked even smaller in Dave's arms.

"He's so tiny" Dave said as he held his son for the first time.

"Not coming out he wasn't" Jessica said.

"No he wasn't,8lbs,6 oz" Dr. Elliot said.

"Think we'll keep him?" Dave asked,as he fell in love for the second time as he looked at his son.

"I think so" Jessica said.

"Alright i'm sorry to break this up,but we need to get you cleaned up and into a room and get him all checked out" a nurse said.

"Bye Dominic we'll see you soon" Dave said as he handed Dominic over to the nurse.

"We're moving her to room 533 as soon as we get done in here,if there is anyone you need to call" the nurse said to Dave.

"I'll see you soon" Dave said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Not if i see you first" Jessica said as Dave went to make some calls and to tell his mom, Shawn,Paul and Cameron about Dominic.

"Well how is she?" Shawn asked as he,Paul and Rebecca stood up,Camreon was in Shawn's arms.

"She's fine,we have a perfect little boy" Dave said.

"Oh thank goodness,i'm so happy for you Dave" Rebecca said as she hugged him.

"How are you Rebecca?" Dave asked.

"I'll be just fine,thanks to my son here" Rebecca said.

"Congratulations Big Man" Paul said as he hugged his friend.

"I have a grandson,oh David i'm to happy everything turned out ok" Donna Batista said.

"Me too,but they both are doing well" David said.

"Can i see my cousin now?" Cameron asked.

"Come here you" Dave said as Cameron left his father's arms and went right to Dave's.

"The nurse's are getting him ready right now for you to see" Dave said.

"What's his name?" Cameron asked.

"Dominic,Dominic David Edward Batista" Dave said.

"That's almost your name" Cameron said.

"I'll take you all to see the baby and then up to her room" one of the nurse's said,who had been in the delivery room,she started down a hallway,Dave and the bunch following.

"He's on the first row,right there" the nurse said as she pointed out Dominic,he was in a crib with a blue t-shirt sticker on his crib that said D.Batista.

"Oh wow,he's absoultely precious" Rebecca said.

"Well i see where he gets his looks from,Jessica did well on him" Paul said as he slapped his hand on Dave's back.

"Very funny" Dave said.

"I think he looks just like you Uncle Dave" Cameron said.

"You think so?" Dave asked,knowing his son was the spitting image of himself.

"He does,he looks just like you when you were born" Donna said.

"When can i play with him?" Cameron asked.

"When he gets a little older" Shawn said to his son,as he took him from Dave's arms,he looked at his nephew,he was relieved his sister was ok and her baby also.

"So how was the delivery?" Paul asked.

"Let me just put it this way,every son should send flowers and hug their mothers" Dave said as he hugged his mom,remembering the pain Jess had been in.

"That bad?" Paul asked.

"She had a grip on my hand that every wrestler would envy,i am just now getting the feeling back,wait till you have yours" Dave said.

"I can't wait,i know Steph is anxious for us to start a family" Paul said.

"She's on her way to her room,if you'll follow me i'll show you the way" the nurse said,as they all headed up to the room.

2 be cont...

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing,i also would like to mention that sometime this week i'm going to start a new story of course involving Dave still working on the name of it,but i'm excited to get it going,i don't have any plans to finish this story yet,i'm waiting for Batista to make his return so i can sorta write that in the story here.


	48. Chapter 48

They had just wheeled Jessica into her own room,when Dave knocked on the door.

"Come in Daddy" Jessica said smiling.

"Thank you Mommy" Dave said as he walked to the bed and leaned down and kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked.

"Like i've just given birth" Jessica said laughing.

"Yeah i bet,well maybe this will make you feel better" Dave said, as he brought out a dozen red roses from behind his back.

"Aww how sweet" Jessica said,smelling of them as then Dave put them in a vase on the bedside table.

"Do you feel like some company?" Dave asked.

"Yes" Jessica said knowing it had to be her family as Dave went to open the door.

"Little sis,you did well" Shawn said going to Jess and hugging her.

"Well you know,i tried couldn't of done it without him though" Jessica said winking at Dave who winked back.

"You look really good Jessica" Rebecca said holding Cameron.

"I'm am,thanks to Cameron,are you ok Rebecca?" Jessica asked.

"Just fine,like you said thanks to Cameron here" Rebecca said.

"Thank you Cameron" Jessica said to her nephew.

"I'm happy my cousin is here now and you and mommy are ok" Cameron said.

"Yes we are too" Jessica said.

"Jessica hunny,Dominic is just too precious for words,i can't wait to hold him" Donna Batista said as she walked to Jessica's side and hugged her.

"Yeah he looks just like Dave" Jessica said.

"Heaven help the little guy" Paul (Triple H) said.

"Hey watch it" Dave said,giving his friend a friendly elbow to the stomach.

"I was just kidding" Paul said as he went to Jessica.

"I can't believe you are a mom,seems like yesterday you were running around backstage" Paul said.

"Yeah those were the days weren't they?" Jessica asked as the two hugged.

"You take care of that little guy,and this big guy here" Paul said.

"I will" Jessica said.

"Listen we know you need some rest,but if you need anything just give us a call" Shawn said as they all exchanged goodbyes and more hugs and left.

"Is there anything i can get for you?" Dave asked.

"Yeah" Jessica said.

"Name it" Dave said.

"You can get me a Dominic" Jessica said.

"I think i can manage that,let me go see what is taking our son so long" Dave said as he kissed her forehead and left the room,a few minutes later he returned.

"Well?" Jessica asked as he walked into the room.

"See for yourself" Dave said as he held the door open as a nurse wheeled in Dominic.

"I tell you this one is going to be a heartbreaker,all the girls in the nursery have been fawning over him,he is absoutely gorgeous" the nurse said as she picked up Dominic.

"Thank you" Jessica said,anxious to hold little Dominic.

"Ok who wants to hold him?" the nurse asked.

"His mommy,she did all the work" Dave said as the nurse handed Jessica, Dominic.

"I'll be back to get him in about 30 minutes" the nurse said as she left the room.

"He is so perfect" Jessica said,marveling at Dominic.

"Well how could be not be,look who his father is?" Dave asked as he propped himself up on the bed,so he could be right there beside Jessica and Dominic.

"Very funny,he is so beautiful" Jessica said.

"Of course he is,look who his mother is" Dave said.

"Well he looks just like you,we're going to have our hands full while he's growing up" Jessica said.

"I think he's worth it" Dave said as he brushed one of Dominic's little hands,Dominic instantly grabbed Dave's pinky with his hand.

"Oh mommy,i think we have a heavyweight here" Dave said.

"I'm so thankful he's ok,if anything had happened to him" Jessica said.

"He's perfect just like his mom,he's a fighter as well" Dave said as the two new parents bonded with their new born baby,Dominic's nurse came and got him but promised to return him soon,Dave stayed at the hospital with Jessica,Jessica tried to get him to go home,but he wouldn't budge,later that night as Jessica was asleep Dave's cell went off,he walked over to the window so not to disturb her.

"Hello?" Dave said.

"Dave,Vince here i just wanted to call and say congratulations to you and Jessica" Vince McMahon said.

"Thank you Mr.McMahon,listen i'm sorry for missing the show today" Dave said.

"That's alright Dave,we understand why you didn't make it and we are relieved that your family is ok,we're going to write it that Mark Henry,hired by Melina got your flight delayed,and i know you were going to be odd for two weeks when your baby was born so i'll see you in two weeks then,just get with Mark about your upcoming storyline in a few days so you'll be on top of things" Vince said.

"Thank you Mr.Mahon,i really appreciate this,and i will get in contact with Mark" Dave said as he ended the conversation,he looked back at Jessica asleep,he was so blessed to have his wife and his son,just then his phone rung again.

"Hello?" Dave asked going once more to the window.

"Hey big man,how's the new mommy?" Paul (Triple H) asked.

"She's asleep" Dave said.

"And the little man?" Paul asked.

"Back in the nursery" Dave said.

"Listen i didn't want to disturb you,but i just got a call from one of my buddies at the police station and they are going to charge Goldberg with attempted kidnapping,and breaking and entering and attempted kidnapping on behalf of Dominic as well" Paul said.

"How much jail time will he serve?" Dave asked.

"I talked to my lawyer and he said no more than 5-7 years" Paul said.

"So when Dominic is starting school,he's going to be back out,waiting for his opportununity to come back after my family" Dave said.

"Dave i hate to agree with you on this,but i think you're right" Paul said.

"What about what he attempted to do to Jess,about going to take Dominic from her,could that be attempted murder?" Dave asked lowering his voice,so Jessica would sleep and not hear him.

"I'll talk to him some more and see what he says" Paul said.

"I appreciate this man,you don't know how much" Dave said.

"Yes i do,remember she's my sister if not by blood,get some sleep" Paul said as they ended the call,as Dave stretched out on the couch beside the bed,he tried to get his mind at ease but couldn't he decided to go take a walk for a second,he eased out of the room and headed for the nursery,as he approached the nursery he saw a man standing there,staring at Dominic.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

2 be cont...

Thanks to all who read and review this story,ok i'm about to start my new story it will have Batista in it and it may sound similiar in some parts but it will take on a different track,the name of it i think is going to be "Her brother's Enemy",hope you all will read and review it.


	49. Chapter 49

"I was admiring your work,literally,he's a handsome fellow" Steve Borden said as he turned around to face Dave.

"Thank you,Jess is asleep if that's why you're here" Dave said.

"No,well i would like to see her but if she is asleep i'll give her a call another time she needs her rest,so i guess its true that Bill broke into your house" Steve said,more a statement than a question.

"He not only broke in he tried to kill my wife and our son,he's been stalking Jess these last few months,he was going to take our son and raise it as his own to make up for the son and wife he drove away,i almost lost them both and would have if he had succeded in his sick plan" Dave said as he walked to the glass to look in on his son,Dominic was asleep not even aware his father was there and in such a foul mood thinking about what Goldberg tried to do to him and his mother.

"He won't bother you or Jess ever again" Steve said.

"How do you know that,all they are going to do is lock him up for a few years then one day as Jess is standing there with Dominic to put him on the school bus Goldberg could appear and harm them both while i'm in another city or another country,i've got a few years of peace with my family then he's going to be out again" Dave said,dreading the day when he would be released back into society.

"No he won't " Steve said.

"How do you know?" Dave asked as he turned away from the glass to look at Steve.

"You haven't heard and that's good to know then,it means it won't get out" Steve said as he walked to stand beside Dave to look at Dominic.

"What won't get out?" Dave asked.

"Swear it to me,on your son's life that what i'm about to tell you will go no further" Steve said.

"I swear it" Dave said.

"I'm only telling you this because you are Jessica's husband and it will stop you from worrying,Goldberg is dead" Steve said.

"How do you know?" Dave asked.

"He was stabbed this morning" Steve said.

"Who did it?" Dave asked.

"A fellow prisoner,you have a great family,treasure what you have and don't ever take it for granted them for granted,always show them thet you love them" Steve said.

"I will" Dave said as Steve turned to leave.

"Steve" Dave said stopping him.

"Do you want to hold him?" Dave asked,talking about Dominic.

"Yes i would love to hold Jessica's son" Steve said as Dave got the attention of one of the nurses and asked if it would be alright for Steve to come in and hold Dominic,she said for just a minute. Steve and Dave got changed and went in the room where the nurse brought Dominic to them,she gave the baby to Steve.

"I remember when my kids were born,they were this small,and i felt so helpless with them,they were like a doll in my arms,i guess he is in your arms especially" Steve said as Dominic opened his eyes to look up at Steve.

"The first time i held him,i knew there wasn't anything i wouldn't do for him" Dave said.

"Jessica did well with him,here i think he wants to be held by his daddy for a second before going back to sleep" Steve said as he handed Dominic over to Dave.

"Are you leaving?" Dave asked.

"Yeah i got somewhere i need to get going to,tell Jessica i said to take care" Steve said.

"You take care too,and Steve,thanks" Dave said as Steve nodded and walked out of the nursery.leaving Dave standing there holding Dominic.

"I'm going to make you and your mother very happy Dominic,i've been waiting for you to be born for so long since i found out about you,i'm going to make sure you will never lack for anything my son,my son i never thought i would have any kids and wouldn't of if not for your mother,i fell in love with her the moment i saw her, i hope you're just like her my son,a little fearless,though don't get any ideas about jumping off the roof anytime soon" Dave said as Dominic stared up at him as if entranced by his father.

"And i'm going to really rely on you in the years to come,especially if me and your mother have any more kids,especially any girls,i'm placing alot of resonsibility on your small shoulders in the years to come,and i'm also counting on you to help me keep your mother out of trouble as well,though don't tell her i said that,this is just between us men" Dave said as Dominic sorta smiled up at him.

"Oh my boy,as your father i've placed alot of responsibility on you haven't i?" Dave asked.

"I love you Dominic,i'm going to make sure you always feel loved by your parents,and i will always be thinking of you and your mother wherever i may be at,i'll still be traveling but as soon as your older i'll see about you and your mother coming with me on the road,and i'll try to be there for every big or small moment you have Dominic,i never want you or your mother to go without or to go to bed hungry,or to live your life in fear" Dave said.

"Hey now little man have i worn you out already with our first father to son talk?" Dave asked as just then Paul came up to the nursery room window,Dave looked to the nurse and waved him in.

"What are you doing here,i thought you were on your way back on the road" Dave said.

"I was but something or someone told me to come and visit" Paul said as he looked at Dominic cradeled in Dave's arms.

"Ok give me my namesake" Paul said as he came into the room his arms outstretched for Dominic.

"He's not named after you" Dave said as he handed Dominic over to his best friend.

"He's not? I could of swore the sticker on the his crib said Paul Batista" Paul said as he rocked Dominic in his arms,Dominic then smiled at the movement.

"Ahh i got the first smile" Paul said.

"Uh Paul that's probably gas and besides he smiled at me minutes ago" Dave said.

"Now Dominic you and i know that was not gas,your father has no clue what he's talking about does he" Paul said to Dominic who opened his mouth and yawned.

"I think my son just answered you" Dave said.

"Yeah,well just remember Dominic when your old man here starts acting wacko you just come and talk to Uncle Paul here" Paul said as he handed Dominic back to Dave.

"I need to talk to you about that" Dave said.

"Hey i was just kidding you know that" Paul said.

"No,i mean about you being Dominic's Uncle" Dave said.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"I want you to be Dominic's Godfather" Dave said.

"Dave i would be honored to be your son's Godfather,are you sure this is ok with Jessica?" Paul said.

"Yeah we talked about it one night a couple of weeks ago,and we were going to ask you and Shawn to be co-Godfathers" Dave said.

"I'm glad you asked,how is Jessica doing anyways?" Paul asked.

"She's asleep,i just wanted to come down and check on Dominic before i went to sleep" Dave said as the nurse came over.

"Ok i think this little man is up passed his bedtime" the nurse said.

"Good night Dominic" Dave said as he brought Dominic up to his cheek and kissed him on the brow,before handing him to the nurse,Paul and Dave changed back and walked back into the hallway.

"You haven't left the hospital yet have you?" Paul asked.

"I can't leave my family,the last time i did i almost lost them both" Dave said.

"Why don't you go home and i'll stay with Jessica and Dominic" Paul offered.

"Thanks man but i doing fine,besides Jess might be able to come home tomorrow and i want to be here,the house oh man i haven't even thought of it,what if she doesn't want to go back there and i need to call someone to come over and clean it up if she does" Dave said.

"Relax,me and some of the guys went to your house after the police said it was ok to clean it up and its all back the way it was" Paul said.

"Paul i don't know what to say but thanks i owe you so much" Dave said.

"Oh and Steph had called Jessica a few weeks ago and they were talking about how they were going to decorate the nursery and well Steph pulled a few strings and well the room across from yours is now a full nursery" Paul said.

"Paul you and Steph,there's no way i can ever thank you both enough" Dave said as they bear hugged each other.

"Yeah you can" Paul said.

"How?" Dave asked.

"Take care of Jessica and little Paul i mean little Dominic" Paul said.

"You got it" Dave said.

"You know i heard something on the way over here from a friend of mine on the force" Paul said.

"I heard it too,i'm just glad he's no longer going to be a shadow over our lives" Dave said.

"Yeah,listen i'm going to get going,Steph wants me to call her as soon as i told you" Paul said.

"Thank her for me,when i get them home tomorrow i'll call you guys" Dave said as Paul left as Dave looked in at Dominic sleeping before making his way back to Jess's room as he entered the room he saw she was asleep and kissed her on the forehead and she smiled in her sleep,he went over to the couch and laid down before drifting off to sleep.

2 be cont.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,sorry its been so long since the last update.


	50. Chapter 50

The next morning,

"Knock,knock" Dave said as he came into Jessica's hospital room.

"Come in" Jessica said as Dave came to the bed and leaned down to kiss her but stopped and took the bouquet of roses out from behind his back.

"Dave! We're not going to be able to put Dominic in the SUV if you keep buying me flowers" Jessica said as she motioned with her hand the dozens of bouquets already in the room also with balloons,though some were not all from him,family and friends had sent some upon hearing of the newest arrival.

"That's ok,i'll drop some off at the desk to give to some of the kids on the children's ward" Dave said.

"Well i'm sure the boys won't love them as much as the girls will,but with the video games and toys you've given to the children's play room here i'm sure they won't mind" Jessica said.

"You know about that?" Dave said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah well when the nurses kept coming in here and bragging on your husband basically being Santa Claus,it kinda gave it away" Jessica said as she grabbed Dave by his cheeks and kissed him,only stopping when there was a knock on the door.

"I have a hungry little fellow here" the nurse said as she walked in with Dominic.

"Come here sweetheart" Jessica said as she sat up straighter in the bed and started to unbutton her top and bared one breast.

"Ok Jessica,just like i showed you" the nurse said as Jessica put Dominic in Jessica's arms and brought Dominic up to her breast which he latched on quickly.

"Very good Jessica,you're a natural,i'll leave you alone now,if you need anything just call" the nurse said as she left.

"Do you want me to leave,i don't want to embarass you" Dave said.

"No,i want you to stay" Jessica said as Dominic continued to nurse.

"Greedy little fellow isn't he?" Dave said as he touched Dominic's fingers,which Dominic then gripped one of Dave's fingers in his hand.

"Just like his father" Jessica said with a smile.

"Does it hurt,when he pulls on you like that?" Dave asked as Dominic continued to nurse.

"Not really,its just cause they are so sensitive right now" Jessica said.

"Hey buddy rememeber our talks,about giving your mom a hard time" Dave said.

"Oh have you and our son have been talking about me behind my back?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah well us guys have to stick together don't we Dominic?" Dave asked as Dominic didn't stop for one second.

"I think your son is busy right now,so why don't you tell me what you two guys were talking about" Jessica said.

"Oh i just kinda discussed with him about not driving your mom nuts and i wanted his help if we had any more children,girls in particular" Dave said.

"If we have any more children?" Jessica said.

"Yeah i don't know what your feelings are on the subject but seeing you in so much pain had me so worried,i didn't want to put you in that much pain ever again" Dave said.

"Well i'm no where near ready for another baby,i've got to figure out how to raise this one,but someday i would like Dominic to have a playmate,it was wonderful growing up with siblings and i don't want him to be an only child,is that ok with you" Jessica said.

"If that's what you want,and we are going to figure out how to raise him,you're not alone in this" Dave said.

"Have you heard when we're going to be able to go home?" Jessica asked.

"This afternoon,if all goes well" Dave said.

"That sounds wonderful" Jessica started to smile then her smiled slowly disappeared and she looked away from Dave to her son's face.

"Hey,what's wrong?" Dave asked as he saw the look change.

"Nothing" Jessica said.

"Jess,the house was cleaned,there's no signs of anything taken place there" Dave said.

"Its not that,i'm worried about Dominic now,what if Bill comes back and you're not there" Jessica said.

"He's not coming back" Dave said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked as she loooked at Dave.

"He's dead" Dave said.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"He was killed in jail,now you don't have to worry about him anymore,i just want you to concentrate on Dominic and me" Dave said as he leaned over and put his hand under her chin and kissed her lips,he kissed her passionately before stopping telling himself to cool it,she had just had their child and he had to wait at least another six to eight weeks before they could become intimate again,it was going to be the longest six to eight weeks in his life he thought.

"I think he's asleep" Jessica said as Dave looked down at Dominic asleep at Jessica's breast.

"Best place to fall asleep at" Dave said as he took Dominic in his arms.

"He needs to be burped before he gets too asleep" Jessica said as she fixed her gown back.

"Like this?" Dave asked as he placed Dominic around his shoulder and gently padded him on his back.

"Exactly like that" Jessica said as finally Dominic let out a little burp,and turned his head a few times before going back to sleep.

"Where's your manners young man?" Dave playfully asked as just then the nurse came in.

"Well how did everything go?" she asked.

"Great,he's full and he's asleep now" Jessica said.

"How do you feel about going home in a little bit?" the nurse asked.

"Really,i would love to" Jessica said.

"Good,the Doctor's released you and we'll start the paperwork in a bit,the Doctor did want me to remind you that there's to be no intercourse for awhile,check with your OB-GYN and let them examine you in about 6 weeks and she'll let you know for sure when" the nurse said as Dave just nodded and smiled a bit,still holding the sleeping Dominic.

"Ok,give us about an hour or so and we'll get you on your way home" the nurse said as she exited the room.

"So,you going to be able to handle the drought?" Jessica asked.

"Its going to be hard,but for you i would do anything" Dave said as he kissed her again,later on that day Jessica was finally released,Jessica was wheeled down to the lobby as was Dominic who was in a carrier,his father was carrying him,once they made it to the lobby,Dave handed Dominic over to Jessica while he went to get the SUV,Dave quickly went to get the automobile and parked it at the entrance and opened the door he got Dominic and secured him in the car seat,Jessica stood up and walked over to the door,Dave beside her the whole time,once he had her in the seat he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side and got in and drove home,once he turned into their driveway they could see lots of people standing out in the front,it was their families.

"Oh wow" Jessica said as they got out of the SUV,Dave went and got Dominic as Jessica hugged their families and friends,everyone was so happy to see Jessica,but little Dominic was the showstopper of the day,he was held by one then passed to another,Dominic was mostly awake but as the afternnoon wore on he was out cold.

Later that night after their families had left Dave had just settled Dominic down for his first night in his new home,in his new crib,Dave watched his son as he drifted off to sleep then went in search of Dominic's mother,he heard the sound of running water and went into the bathroom to see Jessica relaxing in the huge bathtub.

"Is Dominic asleep?" Jessica asked from the tub.

"Yes,like a drunken sailor" Dave said as he sat on the edge of the tub.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked as he watched Jessica's eyes close.

"Sore,but this bath helps alot" Jessica said.

"It hurt alot having him didn't it?" Dave asked.

"Well it wasn't the best feeling in the world,but i wouldn't trade one second of it for Dominic being here,i'm just so relieved he's ok" Jessica said.

"Mmm,me too and his mother" Dave said as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on sleeping beauty" Dave said as he helped Jessica up and dried her off before carrying her to their bed,Jessica was already asleep before he laid her down,he went and got one of his t-shirts for her to sleep in,once he had her in it,he doused the lights and laid down beside her on the bed,before closing his eyes he made sure the door was open and the baby monitor was on,should Dominic need somthing during the night, a few hours later Davewas dreaming that he had just come home from being on the road and he went up the stairs and into the nursery and a stragner was reaching in the crib to get his son,Dave jerked awake and reached for Jessica but only felt the coolness of the sheets,he immediately jumped up and went to the bathroom to see if she was sick,as he was about to shout her name,then he heard Jessica's voice on Dominic's baby monitor talking to their son,he walked to the nursery to see Jessica rocking Dominic in the rocking chair.

"Is he ok?" Dave asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah,he just got a little lonely being in the new house,i heard himmake a noiseand came to see what was the matter" Jessica said.

"I didn't even hear anything" Dave said as he crouched down beside the rocking chair.

"I think my mothering instincts are in over drive right now" Jessica said.

"Than i feel like a neglectful father" Dave said as he rubbed Dominic's head.

"You are not,you're exhausted Dave,we both are" Jessica said.

"But you heard him and i didn't" Dave said.

"You gotta remember i've felt him everytime he moved,you are his father and nothing will ever change that but he was inside me,living" Jessica said.

"I just can't get over that he is finally here,he's here in our home" Dave said as he continued to rub Dominic's head.

"I know,he's so perfect" Jessica said.

"Like his mother,there were days there when i thought i was not going to be able to see him,when after we found out you were pregnant with him,i was so worried,worried that i had hurt you and then even more worried that we might loose him because of me hitting you" Dave said.

"Dave it was an accident" Jessica said.

"Then the first time i saw this little blur on the picture that Paul had brought me after you had went to stay with Shawn,you were both so far away and i thought i was going to loose you both,thank you for never stop loving me and for giving me him" Dave said.

"Dave i love you,i was hurt but i had to let my anger go,i loved you too much to let that destroy us,i'm sorry i took that much time to get over it and for keeping you away from him,even though he was only a few weeks in the process" Jessica said.

"I guess all that is in the past,i'm so glad we're here now with each other and with him,and we are going to give him the very best of us" Dave said.

"I think we've already started that,we're his mommy and daddy,and one day in the future he'll need a playmate" Jessica said.

"I'll so enjoy giving him a playmate" Dave said,smiling at her.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Jessica asked as she started to get up and place Dominic into the crib.

"I talked with Vince earlier and i should be back in 2 weeks,they are going to start a storyline with Mark Henry coming after me in defense of Melina" Dave said as he went over to the crib and kissed his son goodnight,Jessica and Dave quietly exited the room and went back to their bedroom.

"I'm going to miss you,butyou are going to be needed on the road" Jessica said.

"No more than i'm going to miss you and i'll be home as much as i can,and when you think Dominic's old enough to come on the road with us,we'll all be together"Dave said as they laid down on the bed and held each other,as they drifted off to sleep,the Batista family was finally home under one roof.

2 be cont...

Thanks for all the reviews and for reading this story.


End file.
